Every Rose has it's thorn
by ParkersPen
Summary: Being a Weasley means you are a Gryffindor; it means you follow the rules, it means you love your family and you are loved by them. What happens if you are a Weasley but you break every single one of these rules? What happens if you are a Weasley in Slytherin, who doesn't follow the rules, who doesn't love your family and isn't loved in return?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**Chapter 1**_

My name is Rose Weasley I am the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. As you might know already my family is a large one. My father has four brothers and one sister. Three of his brothers are married with seven children between them and his sister married his best friend Harry Potter and they have three children. That means I have ten cousins as well as one brother. Despite the size of the family it is hard not to feel loved. Every parent has something to be proud of in their children. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have their son James' talent in quidditch to boast about. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey have two amazingly responsibly and clever daughters to show off. Even Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur have three children who have inherited the veela gene, the list is endless.

I hear you ask about me? I happen to take after my mother so everyone knew before I even started Hogwarts that my intelligence would be something to shout from the rooftops. Well they would have shouted from the rooftops if I didn't go and break the one and only unwritten rule of being a Weasley...

* * *

"Right have you got everything?" My mother stressed for the third time as we stood on platform 9 and 3/4 with a cloud of smoke billowing around us.

"Yes mum." I sighed pulling her into a hug. I rolled my eyes over her shoulder. My dad saw and chuckled slightly to himself. My mum pulled away and looked straight at me, she had a sad smile on her face as she absentmindedly brushed away a strand of my curly auburn hair. I grabbed her hand and eased it gently away from my face, squeezing it gently before letting go and stepping one meter to the right onto the scarlet train.

"Now Rosie, remember don't end up in Slytherin or we will disown you!" My dad joked exactly like he did when Teddy, Victoire, Molly, James and Fred left for their first year. A worried look appeared on my face, my mum noticed and scowled at my father, slapping him on the arm quickly.

I gave my family one last smile before disappearing behind throngs of students. I pushed quickly through the crowd and into the nearest compartment, closing the door loudly and leaning out the already open window. My parents spotted me immediately and waved.

"Bye Mum and Dad!" I cried blowing them kisses. "Bye Hugo, see you at Christmas!" I waved to my brother who wouldn't be joining me on the train until the year after the next. They all shouted their responses as the train slowly pulled out of the station. I carried on waving until the mass of people were just little specks in the distance.

The noise of the door being slid open knocked me out of my trance and I looked around to see a very glum looking Albus Potter entering the compartment. Albus has always been my favourite cousin. Not just because we are the same age. Roxy and Dominique are the same age as well, but I've never been as close to them as I have been to Albus.

"What's up with you? Aren't you excited? We are finally on our way?" I asked him as he slumped down into a seat. He looked up at me through his glasses and I could see the worry in his emerald eyes.

"It's not that Rosie, of course I'm excited. It's James; He's been teasing me all summer that I'm going to put in Slytherin and now I'm starting to believe him." he sighed letting his head fall forward. I went and sat down next to him.

"Don't you worry about your brother; he's been hit with too many bludgers in his twelve years to be right about everything. I don't believe that you're going to be put in Slytherin. It will be just like we always imagined; playing chess in the red and gold common room in front of the fire, taking walks in the winter wearing our Gryffindor scarves! Everything is going to be okay!" I reassured my cousin. He looked up and smiled at me. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

Hours later we had arrived at the spectacular castle and had wasted no time before being ushered into little boats and set floating across the huge lake that stood in our way. Albus and I had sat with Roxy and Dominique. We had chatted excitedly the whole way, talking about the teachers and all the stories our respective siblings had bought home with them. We soon arrived at the edge of the lake and were herded directly from the boats through a magnificent entrance section and left to stand outside a huge set of wooden doors. Everyone waited in silence, hardly anyone breathed before those doors opened and we started to file into the large hall that lay ahead of us.

I looked up; the ceiling was breathtaking just as mum had described it. We walked through the middle of the four long tables dad spoke so often about heading towards the end where I could just see an old hat sat on a three legged stool when I craned my neck.

Headmistress McGonagall didn't waste any time in getting straight to it, she started reading the names of the first years off a long scroll before we had even settled. Her voice carried easily through the hall and everyone would sit in absolute silence until a house was announced and a huge cheer would break out. I waited patiently as the professor worked quickly from the A's to the eagerly awaited P's. The silence became even more apparent as Albus's name was read out loudly. I watched as my cousin pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and ran his hand through his hair, both things he had picked up from Uncle Harry. He stepped hesitantly up to the stool and sat still as the hat was placed on his head. Albus's eyebrows were furrowed and I knew that the hat was speaking to him. More silence until finally the sewn mouth of the hat opened and cried out.

"Gryffindor!"

There was an almighty cheer and a triumphant smile appeared on the young boys face. I grinned as he leapt off the small stage and almost ran to the red and gold table to sit with our relatives. They greeted him with hugs and slaps on the back. Relief washed over me and I settled down once more to wait for the W's to come. When they finally did Dominique was first. The hat only sat on her for a minute or so before announcing that she belonged to Gryffindor. She smiled her veela smile before prancing over to the table, her blonde hair flowing behind her. She greeted her sister with a kiss on both cheeks much like her mother did.

At last the noise died down.

"Rose Weasley," I heard McGonagall call. I gulped and pushed my way through the sea of black robes to make my way to the front. Once up there I slowly sat down on the unsteady chair and breathed heavily as the hat was placed over my head.

"Well well well, another Weasley!" A voice appeared. I knew it would be coming but it still made me jump. "You are courageous like your Father so you would obviously fit in with your relatives in Gryffindor. Straight away I can also see you are very intelligent much like your Mother, Ravenclaw would suit you well but I see already that just being intelligent would be too easy for you. You have a loyal side to you, you could be happy in Hufflepuff. Aha! But only to those who show loyalty to you first. It seems you have a cunning side, a sly side to you hidden deep inside." I jerked my head in shock and the hat seemed to notice this. "Yes yes, many of your family have this quality especially your cousin Albus but it seems that yours is stronger than his. I know where to put you," the hat finished and I sat in silence waiting for the answer.

"Slytherin!" A strong voice boomed throughout the hall. There was no cheering just shocked silence. For a second I couldn't breathe. I looked towards the table I now would not be joining and all my relatives were staring at me wide eyed. I glanced up at McGonagall and even she looked a bit taken back. She noticed my staring and waved me quickly off the stage. I slowly made my way down the steps and in the opposite direction my cousin had just headed. I reached the green and silver table and quickly sat down on the bench, no one greeted me. A few students stared at me with wide-eyes, but the majority of my new housemates didn't even look in my direction.

Almost in tears I turned my attention back towards the front where Roxy had taken her place under the hat. Three minutes passed and all I did in those couple of hundred seconds was pray that Roxy would be sorted into Slytherin too just so I wouldn't be alone for the next seven years. It didn't work, the hat called out Gryffindor. Roxy didn't smile, she was still too shocked. She sought out my eyes in the crowd and shot me an apologetic look before leaving the stage and sitting next to Albus.

The sorting finished and the feast began. I didn't eat. I sat and waited; finally a few prefects emerged and lead the way out the halls. Tears threatened to fall again as I emerged from the hall just in time to see the Gryffindor first years disappear up the stairs on their way to the tower I had dreamt of being since I learnt of Hogwarts. I watched my three cousins standing at the back of the group of Gryffindors, not a single one of them looked my way.

Instead of going up with the other first years, I was being led down a flight of steps, and then into a dark passage that smelt of damp, slowly we were getting deeper and deeper into the foundations of the castle. We reached a corridor that seemed to have a dead end. I heard from my older cousins that the Gryffindor common room had a portrait guarding their tower; I just presumed all the houses would have one too. Once we reached the blank wall at the end of the corridor, the female prefect clearly said, "Severus." The wall slid open to allow us entrance to our common room.

The Slytherin common room was dimly lit by candles. There were black leather sofas spread around the room and green curtains were pulled back revealing a window with the strangest view. I suddenly remembered the Slytherin common room was situated beneath the lake. I stood sighing and taking in the view. I looked down and for the first time noticed that my plain black tie had been painted with green and silver stripes and the hem of my jumper had the same.

"First years girls dorms are that way, boys the opposite." One prefect told us before walking away and collapsing onto a sofa. I followed the group of my peers along the dark corridor and through a door way. The room inside was decorated in green and silver. There were five canopy beds, three on the right side and two on the left. Three of the four girls walking in front of me immediately headed for the right hand side and each picked a bed. The other girl shrugged slightly before picking one of the beds on the left. I quickly took the last remaining bed next to the window and went about unpacking my trunk that had appeared at the end of my new bed.

I felt self conscious as I heard the girls whisper on the other side of the room. I couldn't make out what they were saying but knew it was about me. I looked to my left at the girl on my side of the room. She too was ignoring the gossipers and was now sat on her bed reading a magazine since she had finished unpacking. She had dark brown hair that fell in her face as she leant down. She was obviously naturally pretty with her button nose and blue eyes. She suddenly looked up and over at me. I glanced away in surprise and embarrassed that I had been caught staring. There was the sound of footsteps and I looked up to see the other three girls filing out of the room. Smiling with relief that they were gone I sent a cautious glace back over at the girl to my left. She was still looking at me. I was about to look away again when she smiled slightly, she had brilliant white and completely straight teeth. Before I could help myself I smiled in return.

"You're a Weasley, right?" she asked. She had quite a husky voice but it kind of suited her. I nodded and smiled sadly.

"Why aren't you in Gryffindor then?" she asked again. She didn't say it rudely, she just sounded curious.

"I have no idea, it seems that the sorting hat is getting too old to do his job properly" I replied. She laughed.

"What are you going to do now then?" she carried on.

I sighed. "I don't know, I'm going to have to write home and tell my parents. They will probably disown me and that will definitely put a damper on the year!" I joked to hide my apparent worry. She smiled again and seemed to look me over, as if deciding whether to carry on talking to me. She got up off her bed and I thought she was going to follow the other girls but instead she walked over to me and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Ivy Goyle, nice to meet you," she said politely, smiling once again. I took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Rose, it's nice to finally know someone," I admitted "I don't think those other girls were particularly keen on me." Ivy shook her head sadly.

"Don't worry about them; they are just angry that you were sorted here because you are not completely pure blood." She told me rolling her eyes. I nodded remembering that the Slytherins favour those with pure blood families and I certainly didn't fit the bill with my mother being muggle born. "I don't care about those things really so just stick with me and you will be fine" Ivy reassured me.

"Okay, thank you. Do you know who those girls are?" I questioned my new friend. She nodded and pointed towards the nearest bed. The girl with the black hair had chosen that I remembered.

"The girl there is Janey Parkinson, a real bitch." Ivy explained before moving on to the next bed where a girl with dirty blonde hair had been sat minutes before. "That girl would be Emily Nott, Janey's best friend and as equally bitchy. The last girl is Bella Zabini, she's a nasty piece of work but pretty easy to order around once you know how." She finished and I noted the name of the last girl. I remembered she had darker skin and dark hair.

"Wow, how do you know them all?" I asked.

"Well we are all pure blood families so some of us have grown up together, most of us are related in some way but I usually forget how. I think I'm related to Bella and Emily at least. To be honest I can't stand them, they are so bitchy and annoying. I was hoping to be sorted somewhere else but that obviously didn't happen. You being sorted here is just as good I suppose, it adds a bit of diversity which will make this first year very interesting." She explained and I nodded to show I understood.

"But if you don't want to be the bottom of the snake food chain for the next seven years I would stand up to them soon, show them whose boss." Ivy warned me seriously. She then smiled and broke her serious tone. "Let us see the famous Weasley temper in action" She added with a smirk and laid back on my bed.

Ivy and I talked the rest of the night, I told her about my family and she told me about hers. She lived with her father and twin brother Vinnie in a huge house in the country side. We went into the common room for a bit and she quietly pointed out and explained about every person she recognised. I met her brother; he had the same features and hair but brown eyes. He was sat with a pale, blonde boy. Ivy explained to me that his name was Scorpius Malfoy, the best friend of her brother. I knew the name Malfoy, it was the name dad always muttered whenever him, mum and Uncle Harry reminisced about their time in school. That must be his son.

* * *

All that night and for the next week the three other girls in our dorm avoided me. Most of the other Slytherin first years did as well. They seemed to take notice of Janey and her two accomplices. The only other person they listened to was Ivy but she barely got involved.

The first Friday, I was sat at the Slytherin table eating breakfast alone, waiting patiently for the post. I had written home the night I got sorted and still hadn't heard back, I heard in Charms class one day that Dominique, Roxy and Albus all got a letter back from home by the next morning. Their parents wrote them to say how proud they were they had become the next generation of Gryffindor's.

I kept glancing over to the Gryffindor table, my family weren't all sat together but I could easily spot them. Victoire was sat at the top of the table with her seventh year friends, laughing and joking. Molly was sat with some of her second year girlfriends, talking seriously about something. Fred and James were sat laughing with a bunch of boys of all ages, Fred and James both seemed to be telling a tale because all the boys were looking from one to the other.

Albus, Roxanne and Dominique were sat with the other first years, all talking excitedly about something.

I tried catching each of their eyes but each of them avoided me. I wasn't too concerned about Victoire, she was six years older than the rest of us and whenever we were at home, she mainly hung around Teddy. Molly was the same, but she avoided the other cousins as much as possible, they were all into pranking and joking around and she wasn't. Fred and James didn't see or notice me trying to catch their eyes so I gave up on them. Albus, Dominique and Roxanne all met my gaze; they shared a quick, hesitant, glance at each other before looking away and focusing on their new friends and each other.

I felt a pang of hurt hit me. Over the past few days, I'd passed my cousins ignoring me as the excitement for being in a new place, I was just as excited so I didn't really blame them, but we'd been in school for a week now. The excitement had died down, they flat out ignored me.

I shook my head and looked up and down the Slytherin table, not wanting to focus on my 'family' for too long. Down the table from me Janey, Emily, Bella and some other of the first years were sat eating breakfast. I saw Vinnie Goyle and Scorpius Malfoy sat with them. As I looked further up the table, I saw Ivy walk in the hall. It seems like I wasn't the only one who saw her.

"Oh Ivy, join us for breakfast love" The squeaky voice of Janey was heard and I groaned. I saw Ivy do the same. She looked at me with a small smile and then turned to face them.

"Okay but Rose will have to sit with us too," She told them, nodding her head in my direction. I got up and started to walk over.

"Oh never mind then, we can't be seen fraternising with such horrific blood traitors as the Weasley's! Can we girls?" Janey laughed and her cronies laughed too. At that point I had reached them. Ivy opened her mouth to say something back but I put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look as if to say 'I've got this'.

"Now, listen here Parkinson. I am sick and tired of you and your little followers riding my arse because I'm not a 'pureblood.' My Grandparents may be muggles, but I have as much right to be in this school and in this house as you do." I noticed that the entire Slytherin table was now sat in silence, watching our exchange. I briefly noticed that the other house tables were watching too, just not as intently. A part of me wondered if my cousins were, but I shook that part away. "Clearly I belong in this house; otherwise the hat wouldn't have put me in here. If you have an issue with that, it's your issue, so you deal with it because if not the next seven years are not going to be pretty." I vaguely noticed that I was shouting, and the entire hall went silent. My cousins had to have heard me now, I was a Weasley. Being loud, angry and confrontational was in my blood. I noticed that Janey's friends were all quiet and looking around them in shock. Janey herself was flushed red with embarrassment; she couldn't believe I was standing up to her!

She seemed to recover before everybody else and stood to her feet. "Don't you dare speak to me like that! You have no right, pureblood," She spat at me and pointed to herself, "Mudblood." She pointed to me and glared. I heard several Slytherin students snicker and a couple of other students from other houses gasp.

"I do not give a damn what sort of blood you or I have. But," I sneered at her, stepping closer to her. "Call me that again, and you and I will have a problem. Understand?"

She smirked and moved from the bench to stand closer to me. "Mud-" She went to call me it again, but the palm of my hand hit her cheek before she had a chance to say anything. I wasn't stupid; I didn't grow up my brother without learning how to not leave a mark when I hit somebody.

I'd only been a Slytherin for a week, but I knew that they weren't snitches, they didn't tell on you even if they hated you. There weren't any teachers around, oddly, so the only people that were in charge were the head boy and girl. The head boy was a Slytherin and the head girl was, Victoire.

"Enough!" My cousin shouted as she pushed through the crowd that had formed around us. "Parkinson! Weasley! Enough before I hand detentions out!" She threatened, glaring at the both of us. I didn't do or say anything, I just glared at Janey who nodded once and moved to pick her bag up from the table. She and the other first years all left without a word. I heard Ivy laugh behind me, but I didn't look at her. I looked at all the other Slytherins, each and every one of them was staring at me. Some of them looked impressed, some were laughing, and some of them were even smiling at me. A few of them looked angry, but no matter what their expression was I knew one thing.

I'd won their respect.

"Alright, Blondie." The Slytherin head boy sneered at Victoire as he moved to stand in front of me. "My housemates, my problem. Go on Red, Goyle, go to class and be good kiddies." He smirked down at us and he was one of the Slytherin's to look amused. I nodded at him and grabbed my bag.

Not only had I won their respect, I'd also gained their acceptance.

As I walked past Victoire, I glanced at her. She was looking at me like she had never seen me before. A quick glance over at the Gryffindor table showed me that my other cousins were looking the same; they looked at me like I was a stranger who had stumbled into the Burrow at Christmas.

I may have won my housemates acceptance and respect, but I lost my families.

* * *

That was exactly four years ago. I am now in my fifth year and since that point I have not had any more trouble with Parkinson or any of the other Slytherins regarding my heritage. The older students didn't avoid or ignore me now; they treated me like any other student in a different year. Janey and the other first years didn't mock me, isolate me or avoid me either. They tried to befriend me; they looked to me as their leader instead of Janey. I ignored it and ignored them. They hadn't given me respect or loyalty until I demanded it and showed I deserved it. After a while they let me co-exist amongst them and went back to how they originally were, breathing from Janey's every word. She left me alone and I left her alone, we weren't friends but we weren't enemies. In class or in the hallways when another student from another house made a joke or started themselves, we stood together. I could tell the other girls in my year didn't like me though, but I wasn't too bothered. I had my best friend along the way. Ivy and I became best friends after that point, we have been literally inseparable. We are what you would call the queen bitches of Slytherin. Everyone knows not to get on our bad side or we will make their lives hell. We have done it before. That's how we gained the names 'Poison Ivy and Wilted Rose'.

The letter I waited for that day the 'scene' happened arrived three days later. My parents said they didn't care that I was a Slytherin, that they loved me just as much as before, that my Dad wouldn't really disown me and that I shouldn't worry about the other family members reactions. I believed them at first, until I went home for Christmas. Everything changed, people looked at me differently, they didn't speak to me about school like they did to Albus, Dom and all the others. Even Albus didn't act the same around me; he avoided talking to me and spent all his time with James and Fred. Hugo even avoided me. When we were at home together, he made an excuse to leave the room if I entered it and most of the time didn't even look in my direction.

Slowly over the period of four years I became isolated from my family. My parents still love me the same, they just seemed to like Hugo better than me, even more so when he became a Gryffindor. I've become used to the way they treat me but it doesn't mean I don't resent my whole family for it. All of my cousins, except Victoire, are now attending Hogwarts and not one of them will stop and speak to me like they would have if I was sorted into Gryffindor. Even my own brother walks the other way when he sees me walking down the corridor. But I don't care; they are not really my family anymore if you ask me.

My parents weren't as proud of me as they were Hugo. When I came home at the end of first year with the highest marks in my year, they seemed pleased but they frowned and narrowed their eyes at the sight of the Serpent at the top of my report, instead of the lions my cousins had on theirs. When I made the quidditch team in second year, they weren't as proud or as pleased when Hugo made it in his second year. I saw my father's face when I came home for the holidays and handed my mother my green and silver quidditch robes to wash.

They say their proud of me, but their eyes tell a different story.

After three years of trying to win my parents and families pride and respect, I finally give up. Seeing my mother and fathers reaction when Hugo got in the top five percent for his year at the end of his first year made me snap. I stopped trying to get their respect and stopped trying to get them to be proud of me.

I started doing things the other Slytherin students in my year did. I stopped being respectful to my teachers, I stopped following every school rule, I stopped trying in class, the work came easy to me anyway so I wasn't really underperforming. Over the holidays, I stopped trying to please my parents and hung out with the others. I started doing the things they were doing, such as going out to Diagon Alley and creating trouble and drinking. My parents hated this and they finally found a method of venting their disappointment and frustration in me. When they yelled at me, screamed at me, pleaded, threatened, bribed and tried to force me to behave, I ignored them and when they grounded me, I snuck out. When I overheard my father and my uncles compare daughters over the summer before my fourth year, and he said he was just glad I didn't yet have a boyfriend, I went out and got one. Logan Avery, a boy in my year, one of the boys with the worst behaviour in the entire school and a family of people my family would automatically hate, became my first official boyfriend. When my parents came to pick us up from the train station at Christmas, I made sure every single one of my relatives saw me kiss him as passionately as possible, goodbye.

Ivy and I took the turns over the holidays to visit each other's houses; her father took having a 'blood traitor' staying in his house better than mine took to having a Slytherin in his. I knew the history of Greg, as he made me call him, but he was actually a really nice man. Ivy and Vinnie's mother died when they were younger, leaving him wifeless. He never remarried and focused on living for his children. He didn't mind when his daughter told him she was best friends with a Weasley, he only cared that she was happy.

Ivy doesn't really mind my family; we learned that if we stay quiet and don't bother them, they ignore us. There's only really one person in my family who Ivy hates and that's Roxanne. Nobody knows why, they don't even know, but the two of them really hate each other. Every time they talked to each other, one would end up hexing the other. This would mean I'd get involved because Ivy is my best friend, practically my sister. I don't complain or try to get Ivy to ignore her; I think it's hilarious when Ivy hexes Roxanne when she's fed up of her.

My family at school ignored me, or only acknowledged my existence when I tried to get a rise out of them. I didn't keep tabs on my family and only heard about them through the grapevine. For example, I knew that the second biggest scandal to hit the Weasley-Potter family since my sorting was from Roxanne.

The end of our fourth year, Roxanne told our cousins that she was dating Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy, the son of the enemy of our Uncles Ron and Harry. Scorpius Malfoy, the seeker. Scorpius Malfoy the boy who got into as much trouble as frequently as I did. Scorpius Malfoy, the Slytherin.

Scorpius Malfoy wasn't the same, skinny, pale little blonde kid as he was in first year. Over the past five years, he had now become the tallest boy in our year, he had filled out with muscle, his voice wasn't squeaky and high, it was now deep and low.

To put it bluntly, he wasn't the squeaky little kid, he was now the very attractive, popular, man.

At first, the family went into overdrive that Roxanne was dating a Slytherin. According to Ivy, who heard it from Vinnie who's Scorpius's best friend, her brother tried following him all round the school and even tried to threaten him.

For a few weeks, Roxanne was shunned by the family as much as I was, and since I hung around with the other Slytherins, including Scorpius, Roxanne was in the Slytherin common room a lot.

When she brought him to the Burrow for one of the Uncle's birthday meals over the summer, and the Aunts forced their husbands and children to talk to him, they fell in love with him. He used his charm, and then all of a sudden another person joined the list of Weasley-Potter's who got preferred over me.

I'm not bitter towards Scorpius, like the other Slytherins, excluding Ivy and then Logan of course, Scorpius and I co-existed perfectly by each other. We were more friends than enemies, but I wouldn't necessarily call him a friend.

The only thing the two of us had in common was the fact our best friends were twins, which meant we occasionally had to hang out with each other.

* * *

_**A/N – So this is the first chapter of mine and misspotter94's story. It will be different to the normal Rose/Scorpius fic out there. Let me know what you think? Oh and read Misspotter94's other stories they are amazing!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Every Rose has its thorn – Chapter 2

* * *

Dear Rose,

Please respond to at least one letter? You've been at school for two months now and we haven't heard a word directly from you.

Your brother says you cut your hair? What style? Lily said it goes to about your shoulders? That sounds nice.

How are classes going? Professor Longbottom wrote home, as you probably know, and told us you've been skipping classes again. Rose, please, this year is important. If you don't attend classes your chances of passing the O.W.L. exams are extremely slim. You need these exams Rose Weasley!

Your father and Uncle Harry are coming into your school sometime this week to speak to the N.E.W.T. Defence Against the Dark Arts, students. He'll speak to you.

Please, please, stop skipping class? I know Mr. Goyle has been writing to Ivy and asking her to stop skipping class, just as I know Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy have been writing to, Scorpius and asking him to stop. Not only are you letting yourself down but every detention you get you are letting your house down.

Think about that.

Are you coming home for Christmas? If you answered, or even read, the last letters, you'll know your Grandparents are coming to the Burrow for Christmas too.

Please behave? Please hand at least one piece of homework a week in? Per subject? Please stop hexing and jinxing people for the fun of it?

Please?

Love,

Mum and Dad.

I snorted and scrunched the letter my mother sent me several days ago up in my fist. No matter how many times she put my Dad's name on the bottom, I knew her handwriting.

"What do they want this time?" Ivy muttered, flicking a page in her magazine. We were sat at the back of History of Magic, neither of us bothering to take our books out of our bags. I don't even think I had my History of Magic book at school, let alone have it in class with me.

"Same as usual, behave, attend all classes, blah, blah, blah." I sighed and got an idea when I saw the group of Gryffindors sat on the other side of the class. I nudged Ivy beside me and kicked the back of Scorpius Malfoy's chair in front of me.

"Bet you a sickle I can get this parchment at Blondie's hair." I hissed, dipping my letter in Ivy's ink pot, I nodded at Dominique who was sat beside Roxanne and was combing her hair with her fingers absentmindedly.

"You're on." Ivy grinned; Scorpius smirked too and passed the message along to the other Slytherins to move their heads out of the way. Professor Binns didn't notice that half of the class had moved in their chairs, each and every Slytherin was looking at me with a smirk on their face, waiting for Dominique to explode when the parchment hit her, staining her hair and her clothes.

"Wait," Logan Avery grabbed my arm when I lifted it up. He got his wand out and whispered a spell. "The ink won't come out for at least a few days now." He laughed, making me and the other Slytherins laugh.

"Try not to hit Roxy." Scorpius warned me when I was ready to throw it. I rolled my eyes and carefully flicked my wrist, sending the ink-covered parchment towards my cousin. Every Slytherin watched with held breath as it flew through the air. The Gryffindors realized we were watching something and they all looked up to see the ball flying towards them, except Dominique who was sat in a daydream.

"Aargh!" She screamed when the ball hit her on her head, she turned just in time for it to hit the spot directly above her ear. We all saw the ink splatter all around her blonde hair, it ran down it staining a huge chunk of it, it stained her skin too and ran down her face, down her neck and down through her school shirt. "What on earth? Ink?" She screamed, jumping up and running her hand through her hair.

The Slytherins and I roared with laughter as the Gryffindors sat in silence. "That right there!" I yelled as everybody around me laughed. "That is the reason I am the best damn chaser in this entire school!" I saw Albus and Roxanne turn to glare at me as Dominique grabbed her bag and ran from the classroom.

"I think you'll find Miss. Weasley that right there is the reason why I'll be writing to your parents again, and you'll serve a week's worth of detentions for that little stunt." The Slytherins stopped laughing when Professor McGonagall's voice made everybody jump. The Gryffindors now looked smug but I rolled my eyes and still laughed lightly.

"So worth it." I laughed when she slammed the door behind her, Ivy laughed with the Slytherins laughing, just not as loudly as she was.

Professor Binns didn't even look up from his papers.

All through the lesson I received glares from Roxanne and Albus, as well as the other Gryffindors, but I just sent them back at the two of them and ignored their friends.

After the lesson ended, Ivy and I trailed after the other Slytherins in our year, not remotely interested in their conversations. We weren't really paying attention to them, so it came as a surprise when Logan Avery and Luke Montague stopped right in front of us.

"What the hell, Logan?" Ivy demanded when we straightened up. I looked forwards and saw Albus and Roxanne stood in front of several of their Gryffindor friends, staring right at me. I raised an eyebrow and stepped through my friends to stand before them. I saw every other Slytherin look at the Gryffindors with smirks and eager expressions, except Scorpius who was stood staring at the floor; he only ever took sides when his friends fought with his girlfriend's friends when he had to.

I had a feeling this was going to be one of those times.

"That stunt you just did," Albus sneered at me, "it's not cool. Dominique is mortified and -"

"Legilimins, now are you?" I cut him off with a simple comment, I heard the boys, mainly Logan, laugh quietly. Logan despised Albus. "I didn't think so."

I smirked when Albus blushed a little bit and then looked at Roxanne.

"What? Not got anything to say, Foxy?" I mocked; she hated it when people called her 'Foxy Roxy.'

"Rose." I heard Scorpius sigh from behind me. I turned my head slightly and took a deep breath.

"Dom is really upset, Rose. It really wasn't cool. You know how she is -" Out of all my cousins I would admit the one I was remotely closest too was Roxanne, and that was only because when they first got together, Scorpius practically threatened to murder every single one of us so we would give her a chance. It was because Scorpius was Vinnie's best friend, and Vinnie was now the closest thing I had to a brother, that I agreed and usually kept my remarks and comments about Roxanne to myself when she was around us.

"Well no I don't know how she is, Roxanne." I spat at her.

"Come on guys; let's go see how Dom is." I rolled my eyes and smirked again when Albus's girlfriend, Amy Wilson a very pretty but stuck up muggle-born, caught everybody's attention. "There isn't any use trying to gain some sort of an apology from them." She sneered, throwing a disgusted glance at my group of friends.

"Excuse me? Them?" Janey Parkinson laughed humourlessly. I turned my head to see the other Slytherin girls stood glaring at Amy now. "You know what, Wilson? I am getting pretty damn sick of your stuck up attitude. You need to watch yourself." She nodded at Amy who just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Careful, Wilson." Emily Nott mocked. "You know what happens when snakes bite don't you?" She giggled at her. The Gryffindors looked at the three girls like they were little children who had found something remotely boring completely hilarious.

"Oh shut up, you lot are embarrassing yourselves." I stopped Bella Zabini from saying something else but turned my back on them, not interested in the small glares Janey would be sending me. She was the only one who would glare at me; the other two would just keep straight faces.

"Come on Ivy, I'm hungry and these idiots are boring me." I sighed and stepped forwards, walking deliberately between Roxanne and Albus so my shoulders slammed both of theirs. I noticed that Ivy slammed her shoulder into Roxanne's slightly harder than I did.

* * *

"So why are we in here, re-growing and re-styling your hair, when it is unnaturally warm and sunny outside?" Ivy sighed as she sat on the toilet tank in one of the girl's bathrooms. We were both stood in one cubicle; she was holding a mirror up while I charmed my hair to grow to near my waist and hang straight, rather than my natural curls. I also cut it so my normally full sized fringe changed into a more stylish side-fringe.

"Because Ron is coming with Harry today to give a talk to the sixth and seventh years." I muttered, running my fingers through my hair, which was longer than it had ever been before.

"Again, why are we in here?" Ivy shrugged.

"The brats wrote home and told Hermione I cut my hair." She knew who I was talking about, she always did. We always called Lily and Hugo 'the brats' because that's what they were. The two youngest in the family constantly whined and moaned when at home and at school so that Lily's brothers and our cousins fought their battles for them.

"Oh, Ssh! It's brat number two!" Ivy hissed, nodding to the door to the cubicle door behind me. I could hear two voices, two girl's voices that I easily identified.

Lily Potter and Lucy Weasley, Molly's younger sister.

"Have you heard the latest about Wilted Rose?" Lucy was saying to Lily. Silently, I opened the cubicle door, thankful that the row of toilets Ivy and I chose weren't near the sinks with the mirrors. I walked quietly to the end of the cubicle row and stood listening to them.

"No, what's she done now?" Lily asked.

"Apparently, and this is from Amy Wilson, her and that Vincent guy had sex in the guys showers in the changing rooms at the Quidditch pitch." Lucy told her dramatically.

That bit didn't bother me, rumours like that flew round school all the time.

"Vincent Goyle? Poison Ivy's twin?" Lily gasped; I glanced at Ivy to see her smile slightly, though it didn't reach her eyes at all.

"Yup. Amy was telling everybody about it. She said that Rose isn't anything other than a common little whore who drops her knickers for half a bottle of fire whiskey and does anything to anybody who is willing to do her homework. Amy reckons that she'll end up selling herself for a sickle a service on the corners of Knockturn Alley by the time she's in seventh year." I was physically shaking after Lucy said all of this.

Amy Wilson said all of that?

I glanced over at Ivy who looked livid. Not giving myself time to change my mind, not that I would, I stepped around the corner from the cubicles and stood so the pair of them could see me in their mirrors. They were both stood looking into two side by side mirrors, checking their hair and makeup.

"Rose!" Lily gasped when she saw me. I didn't say anything to the two of them; I just stormed past them with Ivy following me.

"Amy Wilson is in the grounds, near the greenhouses with your other cousins and some of their cronies." Ivy told me when we both stormed through the corridors, pushing students out of our way. We ignored their shouts and carried on walking.

When we left the castle and were on the grounds, I stopped and quickly looked around. I could see a group of people stood a little away from the Greenhouses, it was after last lesson and before dinner so everybody was on a break, and no doubt my father and Uncle Harry would be talking to Professor Longbottom in his office. I could make out Amy, stood with Albus.

Sat under a tree, coincidentally close to the Greenhouses, sat the other Slytherin fifth years and a few of our older friends. I tapped Ivy on the arm and nodded in their direction slightly.

"Your idiot cousins will jump in when you beat Amy's face in." Ivy grinned as we made our way over to our friends.

"Of course, they do stick together after all." I mocked. "Hey." I caught everybody's attention when I walked up to them.

"Amy Wilson has been chatting shit about me and Vinnie. I need you lot as back up for when I go and knock her teeth down her throat." I told everybody, at once the guys stood up. Janey and the other girls remained sitting down.

"What's the matter, Rose? Scared of Wilson?" Janey laughed.

"No. I want them to keep her idiot friends back while I beat her. Stay here if you want, Janey." I shrugged and turned away from her. Ivy and I led the others towards the Gryffindors.

"So, what exactly has the little bitch been saying?" Vinnie asked me in a tone he'd have used when discussing the weather with a stranger.

"The bitch said that you two shagged in the showers in the changing room. Lucy Weasley and Lily Potter were talking about it." Ivy told him with a disgusted scoff.

"Lily Potter?" Vinnie repeated, nobody replied though because we'd caught up with the Gryffindors.

"Hey!" I snapped at them, making them all look around at us. I noticed each of my relatives at school were here, except Lucy and Lily but they were probably on their way from the bathroom now. Amy had clearly made an effort on her appearance. "First time meeting the parent?" I smirked at Amy who didn't do or say anything to me.

"Pity." I shrugged and stepped forwards, before any of the Gryffindors said or did anything; I brought my fist back and slammed it into her jaw as hard as I could, sending her to the floor. I pounced on her, raining my fists down on her face and chest as fast as I could.

Straight away, Albus and James both tried to get me off of her, but Vinnie and Logan shoved them both away.

"This is a fair fight!" Logan snarled in Albus's face, shoving him away harder than Vinnie was to James.

"What was it you said, Wilson?" I yelled, making sure everybody could hear me as I punched, slapped and scratched at Amy's face. "Before my seventh year I'll be on the corners of Knockturn Alley selling myself for a sickle a service?" I slapped her one last time before I stood up, reaching down to drag her back up by her long blonde, dirt covered, hair.

"You cheeky little bitch!" I spat, literally spat in her face, and punched her on the nose; I kept hold of her hair so she didn't fall though. I was aware that a lot of other students had gathered around and were chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" loudly, I was also aware that all of my friends were holding at least one person back or stopping somebody from jumping on me, except Ivy who was stood watching for when one of Amy's friends to get loose and attack me.

I raised my arm higher, so Amy stood a little taller, before I slammed my foot down on the side of her knee, making her fall to the ground. She cried out in pain when she fell, I still had a fist full of her hair.

"Move out of the way! Move!" I heard Professor Longbottom shout, I didn't care though. She deserved this.

While she was on the floor, I kicked her a few times, once in her stomach, once on her back, once on her leg and once in her face.

"ROSE WEASLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I didn't look up at my father's voice, though it did surprise me a little.

"In future, you pathetic, lying, two faced whore, if you want to talk trash about me," I spat again, kicking her one last time. "At least have the balls to do it to my face!"

As soon as I said that, my father and Professor Longbottom managed to push their way through the huge throng of students that had gathered around us. Professor Longbottom went straight to Amy on the floor, but my Dad came to me and grabbed my arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted in my face. "Are you crazy?"

I went to answer him, but another voice stopped me.

"WEASLEY!" I hadn't thought that maybe Professor McGonagall was with my father and Uncle in Professor Longbottom's office. I looked behind Dad to see her push her way through the students with Uncle Harry behind her, both of them looking at Amy with wide eyes.

"That is it! I want you in my office in five minutes!" She screamed at me before she whipped her wand out of her sleeve. For a second I thought she was going to curse me, but then she flicked it and a stretcher appeared and Uncle Harry and Professor Longbottom gently lifted Amy on to it, before it floated away with Albus, Roxanne, Dominique and some other Gryffindor students rushing after it with Professor Longbottom and McGonogall.

"For the record," I looked at the students around me, ignoring the glares from the Gryffindors, my cousins, brother and father, "Vinnie and I didn't shag in the showers."

I didn't have a chance to say or do anything, because my father turned beetroot red and dragged me away from everybody by the sleeve of my robes.

* * *

I slammed the lid of my trunk shut with a sigh.

Four hours ago, I had brutally attacked Amy Wilson in front of what Ivy later told me, the entire school, my father, Uncle and headmistress. After my father dragged me into the office, I stood and let her scream in my face for twenty minutes, then Professor Longbottom shouted at me and then Professor Urquhart, the Potions master and my head of house, yelled at me for a half hour.

For an hour straight, I sat between my parents as they both yelled and shouted at me once the teachers had finished, right up until they're throats were sore.

After that I sat and listened as the Professors discussed expulsion, my parents nearly had a fit when they heard that word.

It took my parents three hours to convince Professor McGonogall that I didn't deserve to be permanently expelled. My head of house suggested a simple suspension.

So here I was, packing my things up for my two week suspension from school. Professor Urquhart was waiting for me in the common room with my parents while I packed my trunk. Ivy and the other girls were all sat in the dormitory, watching me pack.

"Two weeks? I've never been without you for two weeks since we started school!" Ivy pointed out.

"I know, but it could be worse. If Minnie had her way, I'd be long gone." I reminded Ivy as I dragged my trunk from the bed.

"See you later." I muttered to Janey, Emily and Bella. The three of them didn't say anything; they just sat on their beds with blank expressions.

I had a feeling that once I shut the door, the three of them would start laughing and celebrating that for the first time since we came to school, I'd be gone.

Ivy followed me down the stairs and into the common room, where nearly every single Slytherin was stood or sat watching me descend the stairs. My parents were stood near the entrance with Professor Urquhart; he was stood straight and kept checking his watch while my parents were looking round the common room slowly.

"Rose, come on." Mum called when she saw me. I rolled my eyes and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll write to you." I nodded to Ivy when I turned to face her. She nodded once before she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'll make sure nobody talks trash about you." She whispered as she hugged me tight. I didn't say anything, I just hugged her back.

"Rose!" Dad barked, I scowled and pulled away from Ivy and snatched my trunk back up from the floor.

I looked round the room at my housemates, most of the younger students smiled at me, the older ones still looked slightly impressed and the boys in my year were sat at a table together, all of them smirking at me, except Scorpius who was sat with a straight face.

"See ya in a few weeks, Red!" Danny Warrington smirked and called out from his spot between Scorpius and Logan.

"Don't worry about the Gryffindor's, Rose." Logan muttered so only the table and I heard him when I walked past. "If any of them say anything, we'll shut them up." I didn't say anything; I just stopped in front of him and bent down to give him a kiss.

The two of us weren't really a couple any more, but neither of us were seeing anybody and he knew this would annoy my parents, which is why I was doing it.

"Rose!" Dad barked, making several people snicker.

I smirked and straightened up, giving Logan a very obvious wink and then began to walk past them, but Scorpius grabbed my hand gently and stood up.

"Um, she'll be angry with me for saying this," He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "but, Roxy, your brother and your cousins are waiting in the entrance hall to speak to you. Just be prepared." Scorpius looked down at me; I only really noticed then that he was at least two foot taller than me.

"Rose! Come on!" Dad yelled from behind me. I didn't say anything to him; I just nodded in response to Scorpius, took my hand back and turned once more.

Why was Malfoy warning me about my family? Surely, if he and Roxanne were loved up, surely he wouldn't want to risk upsetting her? If we were friends, then I'd understand why he told me to brace myself for them...but we're not friends. Are we?

Over the past five years, we have only ever spent time together when Ivy and Vinnie wanted to spend time together, or at Quidditch practice or meetings. We have never had a one on one conversation, outside of class anyway. Sometimes we would walk to a class together, we both studied Divination and were the only Slytherin's to do so, but he sat with Roxanne and the Gryffindors while I sat by myself, but occassionally we did our homework for that class together, but that's it.

Why was he risking upsetting his girlfriend, to warn me?

"Right, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, I'll send two weeks' worth of class work and homework for Rose out by tomorrow afternoon. If you have any problems, feel free to owl me. Rose, I'll see you in a fortnight." Professor Urquhart nodded to me and my parents as we reached his classroom. Both my parents said their goodbyes and apologies to my head of house once more, but I still kept silent.

It took a total of ten seconds after the classroom door closed for my parents to start on me.

"I have no idea what was running through your mind!" Mum snapped.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in?" Dad demanded. "That girl is your cousin's girlfriend! -"

"That girl is a sneaky two faced gossip who can't handle her fights!" I snapped, interrupting him. "You have no idea what she, and my dear cousins, were saying about me!" I rolled my eyes as we climbed the stairs to the entrance hall. Scorpius was right, every one of my Gryffindor cousins, and a few of their friends, were stood in the entrance hall waiting for us.

"What the hell is your problem?" Albus demanded as soon as he saw me. "Amy has a concussion and you ripped some of her hair -"

"I'll let you know when I care, Potter." I stopped him too and glared at every single one of them. "Wilson had it coming. You should be thankful Longbottom was there." I sneered in his face, ignoring Mum's gasp.

"Who are you?" Molly came up to stand beside Albus, looking at me with utter disgust on her face. "We knew you changed over the past five years -"

"I'm me; I don't pretend to be anything or anybody else. I am what I am because of what I've had to do." I shrugged and looked at each of my cousins, before landing on Lucy and Lily who looked a little nervous.

"You know, you two are lucky." I smirked at the two of them. "I was so close from attacking you." I heard Dad sigh but I ignored him, I ignored Mum taking my hand gently too. I just looked at the two girls in front of me. Two of my younger cousins, Lucy being a year younger than me and Lily being two years younger than me, I remembered when we were younger the three of us would play together.

Now, instead of the love I once felt for them, now I just felt annoyance, betrayal and hatred.

Before anybody could say anything, my parents practically dragged me from the school.

* * *

I was on my way downstairs to get something to eat after coming home and locking myself in my room for nearly five hours, when I heard my parents talking.

From the sounds of it, Mum was crying and Dad was comforting her.

"I don't know what goes through her head. Cutting class, talking back to teachers, not handing her homework in, not showing any form of respect to staff or fellow pupils - alcohol? What happened to our little girl, Ronald?" Mum sobbed.

"Does she feel inferior to the family? It's a lot to live up to I know but -" Mum suggested desperately. I rolled my eyes and scoffed silently when she suggested this.

"For the millionth time, Hermione! She doesn't compete with them, she doesn't feel inferior! Rose has never felt inferior to anybody! She hasn't had too! She gets better grades than them all, she seems to have her own group of friends and she's a damn better Quidditch player than most of her cousins!" Dad shouted back. "This is just a phase she's going through." He added in a softer tone.

"I hope so, Ron, I really do. I don't know how much more of this I can put up with." I heard Mum sigh. I knew she'd be sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands and Dad would be stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders gently. "Ron...she put a girl in hospital...she willingly attacked a girl...what happened to our little baby girl who wouldn't hurt a fly?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I don't know." I heard Dad sigh.

Not wanting to take any more, I turned on the step and silently went back upstairs into my room, where I locked the door and climbed into bed.

What happened? A snide voice yelled inside my head. What happened is that the precious Weasley family showed their true colours.

"Their precious Gryffindor colours." I spat out loud.

"Rose could you come down here please." I heard my mother call from the bottom of the stairs. I groaned and rolled my eyes before dropping my magazine and stamping out the room. It's been three days since I heard my parent's conversation in the kitchen, and I hadn't spoke to either of them.

At first I stayed in my room with the door locked, but on the first morning, I got back from my shower to find my Dad had taken the lock from my door. That was fine; I wedged towels under the door so it couldn't open from the outside.

After I got back from my shower the second morning, my door had disappeared.

Slightly afraid of what they'd do next, I stopped ignoring them, but I didn't answer their questions. When they asked me something, I snapped back a sarcastic retort; I yelled at them, I was rude until they gave up.

"What do you want?" I snapped from the top of the stairs when my mother's head came into view at the bottom.

"Your father and I just want to speak to you so please be civil." She pleaded. I rolled my eyes again but started down the stairs anyways. Once at the bottom I trudged along the hall and into the kitchen where my parents where now sat next to each other at the table. Their hands were clasped together tightly on the table top. They looked so stiff and serious. I went and sat opposite them with my legs propped up on the chair to my left.

"Rose sit around properly." My dad scolded me but I took no notice. Instead I watched as my mum reached out to pour the tea. Her hand shook and she kept glancing up at me like she thought I was going to suddenly jump up and attack them.

I raised my eyebrows; my dad noticed and quickly took the teapot from my mother and finished pouring the tea by himself.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you here Rosie -" My dad started but I interrupted.

"Don't call me that!" I growled. He looked like he was about to protest but stopped himself.

"As I was saying, I'm going to be completely honest. We are at our wits end; we have no idea what to do with you! Whatever we do you whether it is praise or punishment you throw it straight back in our faces. We really put our necks on the line convincing Professor McGonagall not to expel you, but maybe we should have just let her." He finished.

I didn't say anything just concentrated on a mark on the table in front of me. I had made the mark two years ago when I threw down my cutlery in anger one dinner time. My mother coughed and I raised my head, they were both staring at me expectantly like they thought I would have something to say.

"Did you hear what I said Rose?" My dad asked like I was stupid. For the last two minutes I had felt my temper slowly rising but I had luckily kept it in check. My stupid father talking to me like I was a toddler really pushed me over the edge.

"Of course I heard what you said, It's hard not to because you never fucking shut up! It's all 'we don't know what to do with you' this and 'we can't be arsed with you anymore' that! Maybe you should of let Old Minnie expel me and then at least you wouldn't need to worry about me anymore!" I yelled, getting louder with each word, and jumping up and leaning forwards to really get in their faces. I could physically see my dad getting angrier as I spoke each word.

"Yeah, Rose. That's what we should have done! Let you get expelled at fifteen and throw your future away! You're right," Dad yelled back, his ears turning as red as our hair. "We wouldn't have worried then, would we?"

I didn't say anything; I just glared at him as he glared at me.

"Rose, sit down. We need to talk about this. It's been three days and you haven't said anything about what happened -" Mum tried to be the calm one and she actually put her hand on my shoulder gently and pushed me back down in my chair.

"What happened? I had a fight, Mum. I heard people talking about what she was saying, so I confronted her. I hit her, and I hit her again and again until Dad and Longbottom pulled me off her. I got suspended." I snapped at her, turning my glare to her instead of my Dad.

"I meant, what happened in your head for you to attack her like that? Fights are common amongst teenagers, Lord knows your father had more than his fair share of fights, but Rose; you put her in the hospital wing. You gave her a concussion." Mum pressed, looking me right in the eye.

As she looked at me, as her eyes searched through mine, I just shrugged.

"She spread a bunch of lies about me." I rolled my eyes when Mum groaned and put her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths.

"Teenage girls tell lies about other teenage girls, Rose, it's called life!" She snapped, looking at the table. Not at me.

"Teenagers have fights, Mum. It's called life!" I snapped back. I didn't give them a chance to say anything else, I stormed from the table and left the room before either of them could stop me. When I reached my room I grabbed the first thing I could find, a pile of books on my desk, and launched them at the wall to make up for not having a door to slam.

I laid face down on my bed and screamed. I was so frustrated, my parents could only see me as the problem they had no idea it was themselves that made me this way. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling breathing slowly and trying to get my temper back in check. It would be easier if Ivy was here right now. She was always the one to calm me down and comfort me. Even Vinnie would be good to have here right now; anyone other than the two people that gave me life.

* * *

As soon as we landed with a pop in the front room of The Burrow I ripped my hand from my mother's grasp. Its day ten of the suspension and my parents are not letting me out of their sight. For the past week I had been with my parents to work, sitting in their offices as they worked, sitting in a room by myself as my father interrogated criminals, sitting in Mum's office with her assistant checking on me as she was in case meetings.

Apparently I wasn't to be trusted home alone.

Every two weeks, the women in my family all get together for a catch up, usually at the Burrow, so that means I have been dragged along to a lunch my mum is having with all my aunts, Grandmother and Victoire. My dad refused to take me to work; he said he couldn't risk me embarrassing him, obviously me walking into a meeting he had with the other Aurors and demanding he took me to get some lunch, worked. He refused to take me into the Auror office again.

"Ahh good Hermione you're here." I heard my Aunt Ginny. "Oh and you've bought Rose..." she finished sounding surprised.

"Sorry Gin I could risk leaving her at home with Ron at work." My mum told them all hurriedly. My mother was actually apologising for me being there with them!

"No its fine, you are welcome to join us Rose." She replied sitting down on the sofa.

"Can't I just stay home?" I turned to my mother and tried my best to look innocent. Acting up and trying to embarrass her doesn't work. I learned that by demanding she take me to the bathroom while she was talking to her juniors, instead of caving like Dad did, she just ignored me and turned back to her workers.

"No." Mum shook her head and sighed.

"Why? I'm not going to burn the place down." I shrugged and told her in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Because we can't trust you!" Mum snapped and then took a few deep breaths. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop me from screaming in her face.

I couldn't deal with having six angry Weasley women; even the ones who married into the family had bad tempers, scream at me.

"Whatever." I murmured not bothering to look at anyone before walking out the room and into the kitchen.

I sat at the kitchen table with my head on the cool wood for about an hour.

It's a Saturday, and quite a nice day too. If I was still at Hogwarts with Ivy and the others, we'd have either snuck out to Hogsmeade or stayed out in the grounds all day, tormenting the younger students, annoying the older students, and generally having a good time.

The whole time I was trying to block out the sound of the women in my family going on endlessly about a new book they've read or an item of clothing they had to return. I was just about to walk out the back and take a broom out the shed when I heard the start of a conversation that caught my attention.

"So Hermione, how are you doing?" My Aunt Angelina asked like mum had a fatal disease or something.

"It's tough; Ron and I have no idea what to do with her anymore. If there was a reason for everything then it would be something, but there isn't. She's got friends; she's the highest in her year - when she actually bothers. Did I tell you that the two weeks of work the school sent, she completed in a day and a half? It's all correct and top marks too." My mother spoke loudly to the group. Silence fell for a couple of seconds.

"Have you ever thought about sending her to a different school?" I heard my Aunt Fleur ask.

"Are you suggesting I send her to Beaxbatons or something?"

"Yes! Think about it, a new place, new teachers, and new influences." Fleur listed. "It might be exactly what she needs to get her back on track."

"That is a great idea Fleur; I cannot believe we hadn't thought of that. I will tell Ron tonight." My mum chirped excitedly. I took that as my cue to step in.

I pushed the already ajar door open more and took a look around the room, my Grandmother was sat in her armchair, aunts Ginny, Fleur, Audrey and Angelina on the sofa with Victoire and my mother on the smaller sofa opposite. Each of them had a cup of tea in their hands and looked up when they saw the door open.

"Rose -" Mum began her eyes wide and her face already wary.

"There is no way you are sending me to some posh French school in an attempt to get me to behave!" I barked at her from the doorway.

"You will do whatever we say young lady! If that is what your father and I decide on then it will happen." She fought back trying hard to be undermined in front of everyone.

"No its not! Sending me to France won't make a difference, do you know why? It's because Hogwarts is not the problem, I'm the happiest when I'm there with my friends. It's you Mother, you and the rest of this family that have turned me into this." I shook my head and ignored my aunts and grandmother's gasps and shocked looks. "My friends and Hogwarts didn't make me like this, you did. Being a Slytherin didn't turn me into a disappointment, you did." I ended on a whisper and sent my mother, aunts and cousin the coldest glare I could manage.

I couldn't and wouldn't send a glare at Gran.

She was the one member of the family who I actually liked.

"How dare you?" Aunt Angelina scolded me before anybody could say anything. "How dare you blame your mother for everything you've done?"

"It wasn't your mother who pushed you into attacking that poor girl -" Aunt Audrey began, but I just laughed in her face, shutting her up.

"You're right." I nodded and laughed. "It was your precious daughter who pushed me into doing that. And yours." I nodded to Aunt Ginny.

Before anybody could say anything, I walked towards the fireplace and floo'd home.

There I went straight to my room and waited.

I waited for my parents to get back, to come up and yell at me. To tell me how disappointed they were in me.

I heard my mother floo home and then a couple of hours later, I heard my father walk through the door.

I waited for them to come up the stairs, but they didn't.

I waited for them to call me down to talk, but they didn't.

After a few hours, my mother called up the stairs,

"Rose," I waited eagerly and slightly nervously for her to tell me to come down so we could talk, but she just carried on.

"Dinner's ready."

* * *

I sat in silence as my parents discussed me return to school with McGonagall and Urquhart.

Four days ago I'd stopped my mother from sending me to France.

Four days ago my mother stopped trying to even talk to me properly.

She still spoke to me, but mainly to ask how I was feeling, if I was hungry, if I had any last minute clothes she needed to clean before I returned to school. She didn't ask me anything regarding the fight and just made it seem like it was half-term and I wasn't the only student out of school.

I didn't speak to her either. When she asked me questions, I gave simple yes or no answers.

Within an hour, my parents had finished with Professor McGonagall and were ready to leave.

"Rose, its dinner now. Go onto the dining hall to join your housemates." Urquhart told me when my parents stood from their chairs, bringing me to reality.

My father gave me a quick hug, whereas my mother hesitated before she tried to hug me.

Because she hesitated I turned and walked out of the office before she could touch me.

I quickly walked down the corridors, not wanting to give my parents a chance to catch up with me.

As I rounded the corner that would lead me into the entrance hall, I stopped when I heard voices.

"Sorry man, but we are going to crush you in our match next month!" That's James' voice.

Gryffindor was playing Slytherin next month.

Which Slytherin was he speaking too?

"I doubt it Potter. You haven't beaten us in years, we're not going to start letting you now." I heard Scorpius laugh.

Scorpius Malfoy.

I hadn't thought of him since I left school two weeks ago. The night he warned me my family was waiting for me. The night he warned me even though his girlfriend didn't want him too.

I carefully and slowly rounded the corner, thankful for my dark robes to blend into the shadows.

I could see Scorpius stood with Roxanne holding his hand, my cousins, excluding Molly, stood with them. A few other Gryffindors were stood with them too, with one or two Ravenclaw's or Hufflepuff's there as well.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing as an idea popped into my mind once I saw Amy stood with Albus's arm wrapped around her, directly opposite Scorpius and Roxanne, whose backs were to me.

I flipped my hood up and kept my head down as I ran out of the shadows and towards the group of students. I could still see and I grinned when nobody noticed me until it was too late.

"Scorpius!" I yelled, whipping my head up so my hood fell down as I jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Even though he must have been surprised to see, hear and feel me, he dropped Roxanne's hand to secure me on his back.

"I'm back!" I grinned, when he turned his head to look at me, I briefly noticed that our faces were closer than they had ever been before. "Missed me?" I laughed, jumping down and straightening my robes. I could see each of my cousins glaring at me out of the corner of my eye.

Roxanne gripped Scorpius's hand tight too, making me smirk.

"Tons," Scorpius teased me, reaching out to ruffle my hair.

"Where is everybody? I'm back from that hell hole and I want to have fun!" I sang, grinning when Hugo opened his mouth to say something but he thought better when I met his eye.

"Ivy and Vinnie are eating dinner; I was just speaking to Roxy before I joined them." Scorpius laughed. "What sort of fun?" He added curiously.

I grinned again, and spoke loudly so everybody in the entrance hall, which was just the group of people I was stood in front of, could hear,

"Let's sneak out tonight once its lights out and go flying! Like we used to!" I smirked when Roxanne looked at Scorpius sharply.

"You really are back, aren't you?" Scorpius chuckled. I nodded and reached forwards to take the hand Roxanne wasn't holding, and pulled him towards me.

I looked right at Amy and Albus as I said, "Oh, I'm definitely back."

**_So what did you think? Let us know!_**


	3. Chapter 3

I smirked once more at my cousin and his girlfriend before spinning around managing to whip Roxanne in the face with my hair. I heard her gasp in shock behind me but didn't look back and carried on strolling towards the great hall.

I reached the hall and threw the now closed double doors open grabbing everyone's attention. I smirked as I saw everyone's head's swivel in my direction. Even the professors looked up from their food. My family sat in a group close to me at the Gryffindor table didn't try very hard at all to hide their emotions. Most of them scowled, some of them looked annoyed, Lily and Lucy just looked downright scared.

I didn't stay looking at them long since I really didn't give a shit about what they thought. Instead I started walking over to my table. I passed all of my fellow Slytherins; they were all either smiling or smirking at me. It was only Janey and her cronies that didn't smile, they remained neutral.

"Rosie!" The sound of my best friend bought me back into reality and I looked up just in time to see Ivy hurtling towards me. I quickly braced myself and managed to stay upright as we hugged. We pulled apart and Ivy smiled at me.

"I've missed you so much! How are you?" She asked putting an arm around my shoulder and leading me further up the table.

"I'm good now, grateful to finally be out of the prison." I joked bumping her slightly with my hip. We stopped near the end of the table at a group that included Vinnie, Logan, Danny Warrington and a couple of other Slytherins from various years. Vinnie instantly stood up to hug me squeezing me hard and telling me how boring life had been without me. I then sat down between him and Ivy and greeted everyone. Danny nodded his greeting since he was still eating and Logan simply winked.

We sat and chatted for a while, me picking at my food and the others filling me in on everything that had happened in the past two weeks. It wasn't long before we were joined by Scorpius and to my dismay Roxanne too. I rolled my eyes and started to groan but a quick look from Scorpius stopped me. His grey eyes were pleading with me; I knew how much he wanted his friends to get on with Roxanne.

"So guys." I said throwing down a chicken bone and grabbing everyone's attention. "Since I'm finally back I think we should celebrate. I said to Scorpius earlier that we should wait until lights out and then visit the quidditch pitch for a little night time fun. You guys in?"

It only took a couple of seconds for the question to sink in and pretty much everyone listening was nodding and smirking.

"I will go if Roxy can come to." Scorpius caught my gaze and asked calmly. His arm was draped around her protectively. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine she can come." I muttered. "But if you tell anyone of your precious Gryffindors I will see to it that you won't be able to say anything for quite a while." I threatened turning my gaze towards Roxanne.

"Right it's sorted. Everyone meet in the common room at 11. You know what to bring." Logan announced to the table before getting up and stalking towards the door. Vinnie got up as well prompting Ivy and me to follow.

"See you at 11." I smirked at the table, sending Scorpius a quick wink before following Vinnie.

* * *

That night Ivy, Vinnie, Scorpius, Logan, Luke Montague, a couple of others and I lounged around in the common room instead of heading straight up to our dorms like we usually did. Finally close to 11 the last of the seventh years headed off to bed. We did the same, but not to sleep. It was October so to sneak out I was going to need a couple more layers on than the pair of pyjama shorts and vest I was already wearing. Ivy and I got ready in silence but you could feel the excitement buzzing. We hadn't snuck out yet this year due to my suspension so this was going to be sort of a late but official star to the year for us. Janey, Bella and Emily sat chatting quietly as we did this. I'd invited them along earlier when they overheard us discussing it in the common room.

I pulled on a black hoody over my long sleeved top and pulled the hood up. I looked over at the others who had done the same. Who needed invisibility cloaks when you had black hoodys and the cover of the night.

"Let's go." I told them smirking. We all filed out the doorway and crept easily along to the common room. There in the dim light of the green flames stood Vinnie, Scorpius, Luke, Logan, Danny and a handful of others from various years. Like us everyone was dressed in black. Logan was cradling a big black bag that clinked slightly as he shuffled from one foot to the other.

"Someone came prepared." I whispered as we walked together out into the dungeons. I couldn't see his face but knew he would be winking at me. As one big group we made our way stealthily up out of the dungeons. When we reached the top all of us except Scorpius who went to meet Roxanne took a left taking us away from the entrance, we couldn't risk going through the front entrance and carried on along the corridor until we reached a large painting of a fruit bowl. Vinnie who was ahead of everyone tapped his wand on it and murmured something and with that the painting swung away from the wall revealing one of Slytherin's best kept secrets. You could nearly hear us grinning in the silence; this was our very own secret passage out on to the grounds. I was sure that we were the only people that knew about it, I don't think even the Potters and their bloody map knew about this one.

One by one the people in front of me climbed up into the gaping hole and disappeared into the darkness. Once Ivy had done the same and it was only me left I hoisted myself up and crawled on my hands and knees straight into the darkness, relying only on my ears to guide me. The tunnel seemed to go on forever; there was no light at the end of this one. Anyone else would think it was a dead end but of course I knew better. I kept on crawling and suddenly I was out of the grass with everyone else. We had figured out the first time we used it that it was some kind of barrier that reflected the darkness giving the tunnel the illusion that it had no ending when in truth if you crawled far enough you would soon end up out in the grounds at the back of the castle.

"Come on Red, time to celebrate your home coming." Whispered Danny helping me up from the floor. I looked around at everyone; they were all wearing matching smirks. I copied them and nodded. We all took off in the general direction of the quidditch pitch. Some went off into little groups and I did the same grabbing Ivy by the arm and leading her away from the others so we could have a proper discussion about the two weeks I had missed. We hadn't had the privacy to chat since I had returned to the school.

"So tell me everything that has happened whilst I've been gone" I spoke as soon as we were out of earshot. We were walking close, shoulder to shoulder.

"I wish I had lots to tell you Ro but honestly not much had happened. Every single member of your family glared at me till the ink finally came out the blonde ones hair. Oh Logan 'accidently' knocked his cauldron over Albus in potions" Ivy spilled to me. I laughed at the thought of my cousin being covered in some vial concoction. Logan isn't exactly known for being the best in potions. We walked in silence for a bit before Ivy spoke again.

"Oh one funny thing happened," Ivy started, her breath making a cloud in the air. I didn't speak so she carried on. "I saw Vinnie speaking to one of the brats in the corridor a couple of days ago."

I glanced at her quickly confused. She looked back at me looking equally confused.

"Which one?" I wondered aloud. An image of my best friend's brother and my brother popped into my mind. It involved Hugo cowering in a corner whilst Vinnie stood over him laughing.

"Lily." Ivy said simply cutting my thought off. My forehead creased in confusion again.

"Did you ask him why he was talking to her?"

"Yeah, later that night in the common room I questioned him on it but he told me he was just warning her not to spread any shit about him anymore." Ivy explained. I shrugged and shook the idea from my head before grabbing my friends hand and running off towards the pitch that was getting closer and closer.

"Ahh you two have finally decided to join us! Now the fun can begin!" Vinnie's voiced boomed across to us as soon as we set foot on the finely cut grass. I guess they had already cast the silencing spells. We walked to the middle of the pitch where the others had already started a small fire and were all sat around chatting. Most were clutching a bottle of something and some were puffing away at cigarettes.

"Rose, Ivy! Catch!" Logan shouted to us before chucking two bottles of fire whiskey in our direction. We both caught them easily and touched them together quickly before ripping off the cap and taking a huge swig. The boys laughed as I cringed slightly at the burning sensation in my throat.

After a while of sitting around doing nothing Scorpius turned up with Roxanne. They sat down in the group huddled around the fire and each grabbed a bottle.

"Rose." Roxanne greeted me. I nodded in response before leaning across Ivy. I had literally felt her go tense beside me as Roxanne walked over.

"I'm bored, cold and my arse hurts!" Logan shouted from across the fire. By the sounds of it he had already had plenty drink.

"Time for a little game I think." Ivy spoke from beside me "Any one fancy never have I ever?" Everyone around us smirked and nodded. We all grabbed a drink and gathered in a circle. Vinnie was up first.

"Alright everybody, don't even think about lying!" He grinned and winked at Danny and Logan, who always lied during this game. "Never have I ever...had a wet dream about Dominique Weasley!" He jeered, sending a teasing wink at Roxanne who only rolled her eyes.

I, along with every other girl except her, burst out laughing when every guy took a drink from their bottle...including Scorpius.

She just looked at Scorpius like she wanted to kill him.

"Me next!" Logan grinned, holding his bottle up, I laughed as it shook slightly.

"Never have I ever...gone to the toilet during class to nosh one off!" He laughed and took a huge swig from his nearly empty bottle.

"Can we move on from you pervs wanking off please?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "My go...Never have I ever...slept in somebody else's bed from a different house." I struggled to think of something, and that was the only thing I could think of.

As I expected, nobody drank so Ivy opened her mouth to say hers, when Roxanne shyly lifted her bottle and took a drink from it, not meeting anybody's eye.

"Scorpius Malfoy, you dirty dog!" One of the guys from seventh year cheered.

"Gross, you have sex while you're roommates are in the room?" Ivy scowled and looked at Roxanne who blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Never have I ever, um...never have I ever...I don't know..." Ivy sighed and shook her head.

"Never have I ever kissed another girls boyfriend or guys girlfriend." I called out. I took a drink from my bottle, as did everybody else in the clearing.

Pretty soon, we all ended up pretty smashed and had all branched off into different groups. Most of the guys all started comparing stories of dreams about Dominique - both Roxanne and myself threw them disgusted looks - a couple of the older girls were all sat by the fire, mainly crying and telling one another how much they loved each other, the fifth years and I just sat together.

Honestly, the older students annoyed me when they got drunk; they couldn't handle their alcohol at all.

"I'm bored." I complained as I drained the last of my fire whiskey.

"Me too." Ivy nodded, looking around at our group. Janey, Bella and Emily had joined us about a half hour ago and were sat with Scorpius, Roxanne, Logan, Luke and Danny. Logan was now completely drunk but nobody seemed to think it a good idea to stop him drinking.

"Well, it's your welcome home party, Red." Danny shrugged.

"What do you wanna do?" Luke asked me, sending me a teasing grin and a suggestive wink.

"Not that." I shot back, making the others laugh lightly as Luke simply hung his head.

I stood up and looked around, trying to find some inspiration. "Brooms." I grinned and nodded over to the goal posts. "Who practised last?" I asked, looking at Scorpius. He and I were the only fifth years on the team.

It was made up of me, Danny's older brother, Nicky Warrington and Leighton Edwards as chasers, Scorpius as the seeker, Simon Parker as the keeper and the cousins, Brady and Matthew Dixon as the beaters. Simon, Leighton and Brady were sixth years while Nicky and Matthew were seventh years.

Nicky, Leighton and Brady were exchanging drunken stories by the fire we'd conjured.

"Um...Hufflepuff I think." Scorpius laughed as he jogged over to them with me.

"No surprise, there was probably a light wind that wiped their thought process." I mocked when the two of us were near the brooms.

"Sweet! These are the Lightning Stars!" Scorpius grinned when he picked the three brooms up.

Only three people in school had the brand new Lightning Star models - the fifth year triplets, and the Hufflepuff chasers, Theresa, Thelma and Tia Dobbins.

"Stupid Puff's." Scorpius smirked as he tossed me one.

We both mounted the brooms and flew towards the fifth years, all of whom were laughing when they saw what we were holding. The Lightning Stars were the brand new released models, nobody knows how the Dobbins sisters managed to get them, and every single person in school knew who they belonged too.

"Wow, they are not getting those back!" Danny grinned when he caught the one Scorpius threw at him.

"He's right you know," I turned to Scorpius and grinned, "We keep these in your dorm and then at Christmas one of us takes them home."

"The cup will be in the bag!" Scorpius laughed.

"Stealing? You'll get expelled!" Roxanne blanched, staring right at Scorpius who rolled his eyes.

"I told you we shouldn't have invited a Gryffindor!" I spat, mounting my broom. "They're killjoys and snitches! She's going to go cry to Longbottom or McGonogall!"

"Babe," Scorpius held a hand up in my face, telling me to be quiet. "It isn't stealing! We'll plant them somewhere once they've played their final game! You know that without these, Hufflepuff haven't got a hope of even winning a game! You'll stomp all over them!" He grinned at Roxanne. I rolled my eyes this time when I remembered that her, Lily and James were the Gryffindor chasers.

"Come on, I'm bored." I scowled and flew away, flying right past Roxanne so I could snatch her still full bottle of fire whiskey out of her hand. She protested but by the time she finished her protest, I was zooming around the pitch.

* * *

"I am never drinking, again." I groaned when I dropped down onto the Slytherin table the next morning. I ignored the feeling that the room was spinning, the floor was sinking and that for some reason everybody had two heads.

"Give me some damn coffee." I muttered to whoever was sat opposite me. When I saw the tanned skin hand me a cup, I looked up sharply.

Nobody in my year group and house was mixed-race.

"Thanks." I scowled at Roxanne who didn't even look at me. She too looked a little rough, as did the other people I was sat with. Danny Warrington was sat with his head on the table, more than likely sleeping. Logan was loading his plate with bacon and sausages, Ivy was quietly sipping water, Vinnie was nowhere to be seen, Scorpius was looking at his oatmeal like he was going to throw up in it and Roxanne looked like her head was going to explode.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one who looks rough." I smirked, ignoring the throbbing in my head at the sound of my own voice. Scorpius and Ivy both glared at me, Logan gave me the finger as he shoved a piece of bacon into his mouth and Roxanne didn't look up from her plate.

"I don't even know why we're this bad," I sighed, slowly sipping my coffee. I was happy that I didn't throw it back up and past experience taught me that if you could keep caffeine down when you're hung-over, food is no problem. I grabbed the plate of bacon from in front of Logan and started piling my own plate up.

"I mean, we've drunk more than that before." I shrugged.

"It's magical alcohol, Weasley." Janey's voice, made everybody jump. Nobody even knew she had joined us. "It isn't made for muggles." She gave me a nasty smirk and bit into her toast, looking me right in the eye.

I saw everybody react to that; Ivy glared at Janey, her cronies looked at me with blank expressions, Scorpius and the guys looked from me to her, Roxanne had looked at me and Danny had even 'woke up' to get my reaction.

If I wasn't so hung-over, I'd have slapped her for that remark, just like I did in first year.

But every move made my head throb, so I looked her in the eye and gave her a short, sarcastic laugh before I returned to my breakfast.

* * *

"You know what's strange?" Ivy whispered to me as we sat at the back of Herbology three days after Janey's muggle comment.

I didn't lift my head from my arms but answered anyway, "Apart from the Weasley's and Potters?"

"Janey, Bella and Emily," Ivy hissed, nudging me with her elbow so I sat up. I looked at her and saw her frowning at a desk several feet away from us; as always the three of them were sat together, whispering.

Only now they were all smirking and laughing lightly, and throwing snide and sneaky looks in my direction.

When Emily saw me looking, she leant over to whisper something to the other two, making them both burst into annoying giggles.

"Sir?" Janey shot her hand in the air; stopping Longbottom in his explanation about Gillyweed and making the Gryffindors look over in our direction. Everybody knew that unless Longbottom asked us a question, the Slytherins never asked one, or even spoke to him. "What would happen, if a muggle had some Gillyweed?" She asked sweetly, glancing at me as she said 'muggle.'

"Well, I presume that the affect would be quite dangerous, after all the muggle wouldn't have any magic to cope with the changes -" Professor Longbottom frowned a little but answered anyway.

"How about a muggle-born, then?" Bella cut across him, looking directly at m as she asked the question.

"A muggle-born taking Gillyweed would have the same effect as a pure-blood or a half-blood taking it, Miss. Zabini." Longbottom answered her quickly and tensely.

"But would the affect be as imminent? Perhaps we should test it? A pure-blood, a half-blood and a muggle-born?" Emily piped up.

"I'd nominate myself as the pure-blood tester; Potter could be the half-blood tester and let's see..." Janey smirked and looked around the class, "Rosie could be the muggle-born tester."

The entire class froze, each student was looking at me, the Slytherin's looked apprehensive, the Gryffindor's looked confused, Longbottom looked furious and my family even looked slightly shocked.

"Zabini, Parkinson, Nott - Professor Urquharts office!" Longbottom yelled, an angry expression on his face. "Twenty points from Slytherin, go!"

"Why? We were just wondering, sir." Janey shrugged and raised a thin eye-brow at Longbottom.

"Simple question, simple experiment. Why are you angry?" Emily asked innocently.

"Oh, I see what happened girls," Bella nodded and looked at Janey and Emily patiently. "Did we offend Potter and Rosie?" She looked from Longbottom, briefly to Albus, before her gaze landed on me. I saw Janey grin wickedly as I looked at her.

With as much effort as possible, I smiled and shook my head. "No, I'm curious to see how my muggle-blood would handle the change of Gillyweed too." I shrugged and spoke loudly, staring right at Janey's dismayed face as I spoke.

Her smug grin fell from her face slowly.

* * *

_**So what did you think? Let us know. What should Rose do about Janey's comments?**_

_**Check out my co-author Misspotter49's stories if you haven't already and have a look at my new story I uploaded yesterday, it's called Devoted Lovers or is that liars!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - So this is our new chapter. It's not much because both of us have been very busy but I hope you like it._

_Now on our last chapter we received an anonymous review saying that this story is unrealistic and should be taken down. I just want to say that we are not going to take this down because we've had lots of good reviews on the last three chapters and one negative comment from someone that is probably just jealous will not put us off. _

* * *

For the rest of the day, I remained in a foul mood.

I took it out on everybody else too; when a third year accidentally walked into me, I shoved him into the wall. When a seventh year Hufflepuff laughed loudly behind me, I turned round and yelled at her. When I felt somebody stand on the back of my cloak when a large crowd of people were walking up a moving staircase on the way to Defense against the Dark Arts, I turned round but stopped mid-yell;

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Can't you see I'm stood here? Are you that -," Stood behind me was my father and Uncle Harry, with Albus, James, Lily and Hugo behind them.

"Rose, are you alright?" Dad asked me, frowning slightly. I saw my cousins and brother glance at me quickly but when they met my eye, they quickly looked away.

"I'm fine, just sick of people walking into me today." I shrugged and turned back round. For the first in a really long time, I noticed that my Dad wasn't glaring or narrowing his eyes at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, briefly looking over my shoulder.

"Giving a talk to the fifth years, you have DADA next, right? Al says he has that class with the Slytherins?" Dad smiled at me.

"Yeah, I do." I sighed and turned back to Ivy and Vinnie just as the staircase stopped.

"Great, I'll see you there." I heard Dad call over my shoulder.

I didn't reply and followed the other Slytherin's up the stairs.

"What's with your Dad?" Vinnie asked me, I looked to see him staring over my shoulder; following his gaze, I saw it wasn't aimed at my Dad, or even my Uncle.

He was looking at my fourteen year old cousin, Lily.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe he took a spell during a raid or something." I shrugged and made a mental note of the look Vinnie was giving Lily.

As we turned a corner, I took a peak over my shoulder and saw Lily giving a very sly, if-you-didn't-look-for-it-you'd-miss-it wink towards Vinnie.

Lily saw me looking at her and when her smug look turned into a surprised, horrified expression, I couldn't help but smile at the fun I could have with this little scenario.

When we reached the Defense classroom, Professor Steele was stood at the entrance, allowing students to go in.

"Weasley, Goyles, Malfoy, Avery, Warrington." She put her arm over the doorway when the six of us walked up to the door. She allowed Luke Montague and the other Slytherin girls in the class, where I could see several Gryffindor's sat at their seats, but wouldn't let us in.

"I'm not going to be in this lesson, -" She began, giving each of us a very deep look.

"Aww, that's a shame," I mocked dryly.

"- you're being giving a talk by the Head Auror and his deputy, Harry Potter and Ron _Weasley_." She looked directly at me as she said this.

"Somebody give the girl a gold star!" Scorpius rolled his eyes, making us all snigger.

Professor Steele was the youngest professor in the school; she had only been here since the start of our fourth year.

This meant she was the easiest teacher to wind up.

"Weasley, Malfoy! Enough or I'll take the pair of you to the library to -"

"Oh, Professor! I didn't know you cared! I don't know if you know, but engaging in secret trysts with students is frowned upon!" Scorpius gasped dramatically, putting a hand over his mouth as he did. "_And_, I have a girlfriend. I'm pretty sure she'd be pretty pissed if I had a session in the library with my Defense teacher." He laughed, making us all laugh loudly.

What made it worse was that my father and uncle had just stepped up to us too, with Albus. James, Lily and Hugo walked onwards, ignoring us.

"Malfoy! One more remark like that and I'll be forced to give you a detention!" Steele hissed, trying her best to regain her composure.

"Ooh, Scorpius! She's trying to get you on your own!" I winked and laughed, making Steele turn her glare to me.

"Detention tonight, Weasley! I'm sure Professor Urquhart won't be happy to know you've already got a detention in your first week!" She told me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure I won't care." I shrugged with a raised eyebrow of my own.

"Rose!" Dad hissed, making me shrug once more. "Professor, we can handle it from here. They'll give us no problems." He assured Steele, who looked at each of us 'bad students' once before she turned back to my dad and uncle.

"I'll be in the staff room if you need me. Goyles, Weasley, Malfoy, Avery, Warrington; I've warned you." She attempted to sound stern, but in reality she sounded like a little girl who was trying to be impressive.

"Well, not really," Scorpius pointed out with an amused grin.

"You'll be joining Weasley tonight, Malfoy." Steele snapped before she stormed away.

"In." Uncle Harry nodded, making me roll my eyes as he sounded stern.

I made my way to my usual seat, in between Luke and Ivy at the back of the class when my Dad shook his head and got his wand out.

"Take your books, a quill, ink and some parchment out. Then come stand in the center of the room." He instructed the class.

"Why?" I demanded, frowning.

Normally during their talks, my father and uncle just lectured the class as they took notes.

"Because I said so." Dad shrugged back at me. I scowled but did as he said as my friends snickered lightly.

It took only a couple of minutes for the class to get their instructed items and to go stand in the middle of the classroom. Once everybody was there, Dad waved his wand round the room, sending the tables zooming to the walls and the chairs to face each other, evenly divided in two opposite lines with a large space between them.

"Today we are going to be dueling;" Uncle Harry told the class, straight away the entire atmosphere changed. Instead of boredom, excitement filled the room.

Since when did Slytherin's and Gryffindor's miss a chance to hex each other?

"But first, we're going to split you into two different groups." He finished, he walked over to the desk and pointed his wand at two pieces of parchment. They rose into the air and evenly ripped themselves apart.

"These have numbers on, one and two. If you choose a one, go sit on the left. If you get choose a two, go sit on the right. The people you sit with are your team members; I'll explain more when everybody is seated. Form a line and go select a piece of parchment from the air." Dad told the class as the parchment finished ripping and hovered in the air, blank side facing us.

Amy Wilson, the first in the queue, walked ahead confidently and grabbed a random piece of parchment out of the air. She looked at it once and went to sit on the left side.

Eventually everybody was sorted.

I got a number two and went to sit on the right with Scorpius, Danny, Bella, Dominique, Albus, the Gryffindor's Milly Lott, Parker Henderson, Janine Martins and Craig Lambert.

Ivy was sat on the left side with her brother, Logan, Luke, Janey, Emily, Amy, Roxanne and the Gryffindor's Adam Goldstein and Billy Pearce.

"Right, now, the aim of today's lesson is to win." Uncle Harry nodded to the class; most of them looked a little confused so he carried on slowly. "You'll duel somebody from the opposite side and the more times a member of your team wins, the more points your team gets."

"The team with the highest points gets a slab oh Honey dukes chocolate for each team member." Dad smiled at us, meeting my eye briefly.

I knew without a doubt that the slab of chocolate would be the mint flavored one I absolutely loved.

"So basically, we duel, we win, we get chocolate?" I asked bluntly.

"That's the gist of it yes, but there's something else. For team one, I'll be the judge." Uncle Harry nodded and smiled at me briefly before he looked at the rest of the class.

"Team two will have Auror. Weasley. We'll be watching for how each team member's duel, we'll score you in secret and announce the winner when the last couple finish. You each have five minutes to duel - no harmful curses or hexes! Any harmful spells and the performer will be in front of their head of house before they can say 'Expilliarmus.'" He warned, looking at direct members of the class as he did.

I saw him look at Vinnie, Ivy, Logan, Danny, myself, Roxanne, Albus, Scorpius, Amy and for some reason, the Parker Henderson kid.

"Who's dueling who?" Amy Wilson asked, looking directly at me as she said it.

I met her gaze with one of my own, with a sardonic smile to match.

"Everybody write their name on the back of the numbered parchment. We'll pick a number one at random and a number two at random." Dad cleared his throat, making Amy look away.

I didn't look away from her though; I continued to smile at her.

My grin got so wide I showed my teeth when she fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat a couple of minutes later.

"Why did we have to bring a quill, ink, parchment and a book?" Emily asked, frowning at the materials in her lap.

"To take notes, we're assigning homework, an essay on the skills used in dueling. Professor Steele assigned it so it is compulsory, by _everybody_." Dad told the class, looking at me for a second.

I snorted quietly, loud enough for him to hear, and just looked at my lap. Uncle Harry quickly walked round and took the parchment with the numbers and names from everybody and conjured up a traditional British top-hat to put them in.

"Alright, first up are...Luke Montague and Parker Henderson." Uncle Harry called out when he and Dad both picked a name out at random.

I saw the Gryffindor's opposite me all sit straighter and look at one another when Parker whipped his wand out and stood straight, a slight smile on his face.

As one, each Slytherin looked at Luke; out of all of us, he was the quietest and by far the well behaved. He and Emily were the two students in Slytherin who had the best behavior, so it was them who got the Prefect badge.

Luke was also the _tamest_ boy I know. He didn't like confrontation; he didn't like to hurt people.

Judging by the looks that the Gryffindor's were shooting Parker Henderson, he did.

I shared a quick look with Scorpius on my right and Danny on my left, both of them were looking a little apprehensive.

I certainly did not trust the smug look on Amy Wilson's face.

"Wands at the ready," Dad called out clearly.

Parker Henderson moved his wand so fast it was like a blur in the air.

Poor Luke wouldn't stand a chance.

"Three, two, one...begin!" Uncle Harry nodded his head, Luke opened his mouth to fire a curse, but Parker was too quick;

"_Rictusempra!_" Parker yelled, pointing his wand right in Luke's face.

We all flinched when we saw the jet of light hit Luke right on the nose, and then heard him laugh uncontrollably.

For about a minute straight, we all sat and watched as Luke laughed while Parker smirked and shook his head at him. The Gryffindor's laughed, Dad and Uncle Harry both looked amused as they conversed quietly, the Slytherin's either glared at the Gryffindor's or they looked at Luke like they wanted to help him.

"Screw this," I whispered so only Danny and Scorpius could hear me.

Since I always kept my wand up my sleeve, I was able to extract it by just enough that not everybody would be able to see.

My Dad and uncle didn't see it, Parker didn't see it, none of the Gryffindor's saw it either. A couple of Slytherin's saw it, but Slytherin's never snitch on one another, even if we hate the other person.

In this case, when Janey saw my wand tip pointing out of my sleeve, she just turned her head.

"_Rennervate,_" My spell hit Luke, but since that spell didn't have a sound or a jet of light, nobody noticed.

Parker realized too late that Luke wasn't laughing any longer and by the time he did realize, Luke had turned his wand on him.

"_Densaugeo!_" This time the Slytherin's laughed as Parkers teeth started growing quickly.

Parker retaliated though, and pretty soon the two of them were just firing hexes at each other. Eventually, we all got bored.

It was only when Luke started throwing up slugs, did my Dad eventually stop the duel.

I think every Gryffindor, including Parker, was impressed with Luke's dueling abilities.

I know for a fact that every Slytherin wasn't impressed with Parker's.

"Let's see how Henderson feels when he goes up against people who actually know what they're doing?" Scorpius muttered so only Danny and I could hear. I laughed and agreed when I saw Parker sit down and start to brag about how easy it was to duel a 'slimy snake.'

"Dominique and Emily?" Uncle Harry called out, smiling as Dominique stood up.

On the outside, I wanted Emily to win.

On the inside, and because Emily was second to Janey in the little battle we had going on, I wanted Dominique to crush her. To humiliate her.

And she did just that; before Emily had a chance to open her mouth, Dominique was firing jinx after jinx at her.

Since Aunt Fleur took her children to France for half the holidays every time they went home, they all spoke fluent French, this turned out to be an advantage for Dominique because nobody understood the French jinxes she was firing towards Emily.

Emily tried to give as she got though, and when she realized that Dominique could easily bat away a jinx with her own wand, she did the smart thing and aimed for her feet. I realized that was a bad move as soon as she changed her wand direction; Dominique loved to dance, she was the best dancer I knew and whenever Emily shot at her feet, Dominique simply danced away from it.

Dad ended the duel when Dominique turned the green and silver of Emily's uniform, red and gold.

"Blondie got attitude." Danny laughed and grinned towards Dominique.

First Scorpius and Roxanne, then Vinnie and Lily, and now Danny and Dominique. What is it about my family that my friends find appealing?

"Alright, now you may think we're being bias, but _that_ was some good wand and foot work, Dom. I hope to see your application in two years." Uncle Harry nodded to his favorite niece.

"You know it!" Dominique laughed.

"_Blondie_, an auror?" I whispered to Scorpius and Danny, loud enough that it carried out over the room. "All her hits will have to do it blow in her ear and everything will be forgotten." I laughed, making Scorpius and Danny laugh too. I saw Ivy and Vinnie grin, they heard me too.

"Well, Miss-I'm-Better-Than-Everybody-Else," Dad called across the room to me, making several of the Gryffindor's laugh, "let's see how you do. You and Janey Parkinson are up." He held two pieces of parchment up and smirked.

I smiled and stood quickly from my seat, pulling my wand out of my sleeve and shrugging out of my robe so I my arms were more free to move around. I preferred wearing my school uniform without the robe, but I followed some rules.

I saw the other students, both houses, glance apprehensively at one another; Janey's muggle jokes were known around the school.

According to Scorpius, who heard it from Roxanne, James and Fred were waiting for her to make a muggle joke to Hugo before they confronted her for it.

I laughed when I heard that, James and Fred couldn't scare a Hufflepuff, never mind Janey Parkinson.

They laughed at that.

Emily and Bella were smiling at Janey, but she wasn't looking at them, she was just looking at me with a blank expression.

I just smiled at her and went to stand at the bottom of the space between the two rows of chairs.

"Remember, no harmful spells." Uncle Harry reminded us needlessly. "Three, two, one, begin!"

I raised my wand but didn't say anything.

I wanted Janey to make the first move.

Janey didn't say anything herself for a minute, and just when people were frowning at each other and Uncle Harry was going to say something, she whipped her wand through the air and yelled a spell I didn't know at me.

I just smirked and barely moved my head to dodge it. She fired another one, but this time I had to jump out of the way to avoid it.

"What - is - wrong - with - you?" She snarled, firing the same jinx under her breath at me with every word. "Why aren't you fighting back?" Janey fired one last, heavy curse at me, and if I hadn't have moved the force alone would have sent my flying into the wall.

"Come on you muggle! Fight back!"

I smirked as she did what I expected. I flicked her second curse away from me and watched the blood drain from her face as I stood straighter, put my right arm out protectively and met her gaze.

"Alright, I will," I smiled and laughed as she looked a little panicked. I didn't laugh for that though, I laughed because she said it, _she_ seemed to provoke me.

I could do anything and get away with it in the next few minutes.

"_Ascendio_!" I hissed, hitting her square in the chest. I watched as she flew into the air quickly.

"_Aresto Momentum!_" I yelled, hitting her with the spell, I laughed as she slowly fell back to the ground, nowhere near hard enough to hurt herself.

_"Anteoculatia,_" I heard several people gasp at me doing a seventh year jinx. Causing an oponents hair to shrink back into their skull and then to spout antlers isn't something a regular fifteen year old should be able to do.

_"Avis,_" A flock of bright yellow canaries appeared out the end of my wand. A sixth year spell.

"_Oppugno_," I aimed them at her head and I smiled as she screamed at the sight of the attacking birds and the sixth or seventh year spell.

Instead of them attacking her, the birds landed on her newly formed antlers and because I wanted them too, they lifted their tail feathers and proceeded to relieve themselves down her bald head, her face and down her neck so it ran down her back.

"You're covered in shit, _pure-blood_, here; _Aqua Eructo!_" I smirked as her eyes briefly widened at me doing a .T. level charm, most seventh years struggled with _Aguamenti_, never mind _Aqua Eructo_, which was making a jet of water come from the end of your wand, but keeping complete control over it.

Once I was satisfied, I flicked my wand, ending the charm.

"Listen closely, Parkinson because I am sick of saying this; I am not a muggle. I am a half-blood and _proud_. My mother is a muggle-born and she's _proud_ to be one. My father is a pure-blood and he is _proud _to be married to a _mudblood_. Blood prejudice died out years ago. If I was a filthy muggle, I wouldn't be able to humiliate you like I just did." I sneered in her face, loud enough for the entire class to hear me.

For a minute, she just stayed on the floor, antlers still on her head, birds still swaying on her antlers, bird droppings still on her face, but then she seemed to regain herself and she ran from the room, leaving behind her bag and cloak.

I turned to my Dad and Uncle Harry, expecting to be yelled at, but they both looked at me strangely...was that a hint of pride I saw in their eyes?

"Take your seat, Rose." Dad cleared his throat and nodded to my chair. I nodded once, put my wand back up my sleeve and sat in-between a silent Scorpius and Danny.

"Alright," Uncle Harry cleared his throat after a couple minutes silence, "Vincent Goyle and Mark Lambert."

* * *

That evening, after Scorpius and I got back from our detention, Ivy, Vinnie and I were sat in the common room with Scorpius, Danny, Luke and Logan. Scorpius, I and Danny ate our slabs of mint-chocolate smugly in front of everybody. Nobody mentioned what happened in DADA, except Scorpius when he came back from having Dinner with Roxanne and he only said that the tale that I embarrassed and humiliated Janey Parkinson in front of not only her classmates, but Harry Potter himself, was being carried through the school.

I shrugged and carried on painting Ivy's toenails.

Janey and her followers were in the library, no doubt hiding away from us all. We were talking about the upcoming weekend and what we could do when I noticed a little first year hovering behind the leather sofa on which Vinnie, Danny and Luke were sprawled. I stopped talking and caught the young boy's eye. He visibly gulped and stood still. As I stopped talking everyone else did and all moved to look in the direction I was. Under the gaze of seven older Slytherin's the boy actually started to shake. Logan next to me started to laugh but I shoved him with my shoulder telling him to be quiet.

"Are you stood there for a reason kid? I asked trying hard not to snap.

"Yes...um, I have a message for Rose Weasley." He stammered his dark eyes flicking from one of us to the next.

"Well?" I pressured him, getting impatient.

"Head Mistress McGonagall would like to see you." He replied quickly and quietly his eyes finally falling on me. I frowned and groaned, thinking that the story had reached the headmistresses ears and I was to be sent home again.

"Now?" this time I did snap. The boy simply nodded before nearly running off towards the boy's dorms.

I groaned again before getting up and kicking Vinnie's legs so he would let me pass between the sofa and coffee table.

"I'll see you guys later." I told them before picking up my wand from the table and strolling out the room.

The corridors were pretty deserted, with only a couple of prefects patrolling, the two sets I saw, the Gryffindor seventh years and the Hufflepuff sixth years, both ignored me so I ignored them. It was only about an hour after dinner so everyone was either in their common rooms finishing of homework and chatting with their friends before bed or in the library.

The stone walls and floors were freezing and almost no heat was being emitted from the floating candles so I soon found myself shivering slightly and pulling my cardigan tighter around my torso, slightly regretting not bringing my robe or cloak with me.

I walked the familiar route through the castle until I reached the penultimate floor and spotted the statue of the phoenix at the end of the corridor. I climbed inside the little cave and stood still as the spiral staircase started to move up on its own accord like always. As the spiral staircase moved, I pictured the old griffin that my parents said used to protect the Head teachers quarters and wondered what that was like.

Was it as frightening and intimidating as the phoenix statue was when it was first seen?

When the sound of stone grinding together came to a stop, I climbed the steep spiral easily and knocked once at the door at the top. I didn't wait for an answer and instead just walked straight in.

McGonagall was at her large desk with a quill in her hand, she looked up as I walked in her cat like eyes instantly falling on me.

"Ahh Rose, I've been expecting you." She told me putting down her posh quill and leaning back in her chair.

"Yeah, yeah, what have I done this time?" I asked in a bored tone, slipping into my usual chair in front of her.

"It's not a question of what you have done but what you have already done." She replied confusing me with one of her many riddles.

"As you know you were recently suspended -" She carried on when I just stared at her.

"Well yeah, it's hard to forget when everyone keeps bloody reminding me!" I snapped getting frustrated.

"Now Rose remember you are still walking on a very thin line so anymore cheek like that and you could be suspended again." McGonagall told me sternly. I frowned.

"What is this about professor?" I asked swapping back to my bored tone.

"I've just been looking at your records and it seems that despite being an incessant trouble maker and spending more time in detention than in class you still manage to get perfect grades." She explained to me. I could see that she was trying to hide how impressed she was and that made me smirk. I shrugged.

"It's the stupid Weasley genes Prof, as much as I try I can't fail in my studies." I told her leaning back and putting my arms behind my head.

"Well I want you to put those genes to good use for once and as a punishment for your suspension I want you to tutor a group of students that are struggling in Potions." McGonagall told me firmly. My smile literally fell off my face.

"And it seems those famous genes you talk about don't apply to all Weasley's since you will in fact be tutoring your cousins Dominique and Roxanne in this group." She carried on. My face morphed into shock. Who would have thought little miss perfect Dom and Daddies little girl Roxy would be tutored by the family outcast. My shock finally faded as I realized the fun I could get out of this.

My headmistress looked surprised as I smiled widely and nodded my agreement at her.

"You're not refusing?" She asked, thoroughly shocked. I shook my head and carried on smirking.

"Very well then, your first session with them will be held on a Monday evening in the library. I will owl a list of all attendants to you." she finished and I got up. As I reached the door I heard her call out once more.

"Rose, I'm trusting you with this. Don't mess it up." She said desperately. I nodded once more before pulling open the door and hurrying down the stairs two at a time. I needed to get back to the common room and discuss this with Ivy. Having control over Dominique and Roxanne is definitely going to be fun, I just need to figure out what to do.

* * *

I gave the stonewall the password and hurried into the common room. My group of friends were still sat around the sofas. Somebody had obviously gone to the kitchens for a bag of marshmallows because several dozen of them were floating above the fire, toasting. As I walked over to the closest sofa, the one Scorpius, Vinnie and Ivy were sat on; I snatched one out of the air as it glided over to its owner.

"Hey! Oh, hey Rose." Scorpius stopped mid yell and smirked at me. I sprawled across the arm and smiled at everybody.

"What did old Minnie want?" Logan asked as he grabbed his marshmallow out of the air, instead of eating it he launched it towards a couple of second years in the corner. Judging by the scream a couple of seconds later, he made the shot.

"Well, since I'm a natural genius and just fantastic in general, she wants me to tutor a group of students who are failing potions. Part of my 'road to recovery,'" I put on a stuck up Scottish accent, which made the others laugh.

"It gets better, guess who's in the group?" I smirked at them as they all looked at me with eager expressions.

"Foxy and Blondie!" I laughed, making the others all roar with laughter.

Apart from Scorpius, he just sighed and looked at me.

"Rose, stop calling her that!" He groaned and fell back on the sofa, resting his head against back of it. "She needs help in Potions, so does Dominique. Serious help, Longbottom was saying that if Roxy doesn't pull her grade up he'll take her off the team." Scorpius sighed, looking towards me.

"Why didn't you help her?" Logan asked Scorpius, who smirked and looked a little too pleased with himself.

"Every time I tried we got a little distracted." Scorpius winked at the boys as Ivy and I groaned in disgust.

"This one time, we were in her common room and were going over the notes for Polyjuice and she literally pounced on me! I was convinced we were going to bang right there and then but her brother saw and practically dragged me away from her." He laughed and gave a smug look at the others.

Pretty soon, it turned into a regular boy competition on who's got further with a girl.

"Come on," Ivy muttered as she stood up, hitting her brother on the head when he started telling the story of how he managed to slip his hand up Demi Jackson's skirt.

"So, what's the plan?" Ivy asked as soon as we were in the dormitory. We both walked over to our own beds and began dressing for bed.

"Well, I was thinking I just basically tutor them in potions...I just make sure they can't understand what I'm saying." I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled too.

* * *

The weekend past in a blur, we all mainly just hung around in the common room and the Quidditch team had a practice on Sunday, but since McGonogall gave me the news of my new role, I was eager for Monday.

At breakfast I sat and waited for the post. As soon as I saw one of the school owls head towards me, I grinned and nudged Ivy.

"Who's on your hit list then?" Ivy mumbled around her mouthful of toast.

Instead of answering her, I ripped the letter open and leaned over so she could read it,

_Miss. Weasley, here is the list of students that have been put forward for tutoring sessions. I will leave it to you to organize a date and time;_

_Dominique Weasley - Fifth year Gryffindor  
Roxanne Weasley - Fifth year Gryffindor  
Craig Lambert - Fifth year Gryffindor  
Rihannon Lexis - Fifth year Hufflepuff  
Tia Dobbins - Fifth year Hufflepuff  
Christian Everdeen - Fifth year Ravenclaw_

Lysander Scamander - Sixth year Ravenclaw - he failed his O.W.L. and is sitting a re-sit this coming year. He has agreed to attend the tutoring sessions.

_Professor. M. McGonogall, Headmistress._

"Blondie, Foxy, Lambert, no surprise there." Ivy muttered as she looked over the list.

"Rihannon Lexis is alright enough, she came to a party over the summer, remember? She was a laugh. Tia Dobbin! Ha, ask her about her broom! Chris Everdeen, wow, make sure you mention me!" Ivy nudged me excitedly at the sight of Christian's name.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her crush on him; he didn't even know she existed.

"Lysander Scamander? Which one is he?" Ivy asked as she saw the last name. I looked toward the Ravenclaw table where Lysander was sat with his brother and their friends.

As usual, Lorcan was sat with a group of girls and was shamelessly flirting with all of them. Lysander was sat with the boys and laughing over something.

"The one with the ear piercing." I pointed the little metal hoop hanging out of Lysanders' ear.

I smiled as I remembered last Christmas when he came to the Burrow slightly tipsy with that in his ear. His mother nearly had a heart attack.

_"I'm here!" Lysander shouted out to the entire kitchen. I looked up from my magazine and smirked when he stumbled in through the living room door. Ivy had left a couple of hours ago and I was all alone; as usual my cousins and I ignored each other, the adults ignored me and Lysander wasn't here to entertain me._

_"Lysander Scamander! What time do you call this?" Luna scolded as Lysander came and fell into the chair beside me._

_"It is," He winked at his mother and rolled his sleeve up to check his watch, "eight fifteen! I'm early!" He grinned and laughed._

_"It's Christmas eve! You weren't supposed to go out and..." She froze for a second as she saw the light reflect of the new silver hoop in his ear._

_"WHAT IS THAT?" Luna screeched so loudly several people jumped._

I laughed as the memories of Lysander and Luna screaming at each other came to mind.

"Ly is the cooler twin, Lorcan sleeps around and thinks he's all that." I smiled as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ivy questioned as I picked my bag and cloak up.

"To tease some kittens." I winked and walked away before she had a chance.

I saw the people from the three house tables give me curious looks as I made my way over to the Gryffindor table; I've never been at that table before.

As I got nearer I noted that if I'd gotten sorted into Gryffindor with my family, nobody would be giving me death glares.

I shook that thought away from me as I came up to the Gryffindor table.

As always, my family were sat together.

Scorpius was sat with Roxanne, which he sometimes did. What surprised me was seeing Vinnie sat with him.

"Hey boys," I smiled as I sat on the bench beside Vinnie, I ignored Fred giving me a small glare as I lightly touched him when I sat next to him.

"What do you want, Rose?" Scorpius asked quietly, looking wary.

"Just delivering a message." I shrugged innocently, leaning over to take a slice of toast from his plate.

"Foxy, Blondie, your first tutoring session is tonight, six o'clock, potions room." I smirked and spoke loudly so half the table heard.

"You too Lambert!" I called down the table, this time loud enough so the whole table heard me.

"Potions classroom, six o'clock! Don't be late or I'll give you lines!" I teased and sent him a wink, which made his girlfriend; Janine Martins give me a death glare.

"_You_ are our tutor?" Dominique hissed, glaring at me so strongly I expected every piece of glass in the castle to shatter.

"Yup," I popped the 'p' and smiled innocently, "even with me being a little bit naughty, I'm the best in the school at potions. Part of me setting my record clean is tutoring students who are in desperate need of help." I leant over the table to grab the knife out of Hugo's hand. I used it to scrape the last bit of jam out of the jar in James' hand and spread it on my slice of toast.

"Come on boys, we're going to be late for Transfigurations. I want to speak to a few Hufflepuff's before the lesson starts." I looked at Scorpius and Vinnie, both of whom were trying hard to keep their amused grins from their face.

"You know what's interesting?" I turned back to the family and looked at each of their annoyed faces before I carried on, "You lot trash the Slytherin's for being wasters and just generally bad people...yet none of us need educational hand outs from a pussy cat." I smirked once more before I looked at Scorpius and Vinnie again,

"Your sister is waiting, come on." I smirked as they both stood from the table.

The Gryffindor's were too shocked to say anything.

* * *

_So what do you think? Let us know..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N – Helloo everyone! Im sorry we havnt uploaded in so long. Both Misspotter94 and I have been so busy! I hope this is okay for you guys. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

"Alright, we're here because you lot are too thick to pass your potions OWL." I sighed as I sat on the desk in the potions room. Dominique, Roxanne and Craig Lambert were sat at one table, Rhiannon Lexis, Tia Dobbins and Christian Everdeen at another.

"Where's Lysander?" I rolled my eyes, of course Lysander wasn't here.

I arched an eyebrow at Christian who just shrugged a shoulder and returned to flirting with Tia and Rhiannon.

"What about you pussycats? You see Scamander?" I sighed and aimed my question at Craig.

He just glared and shook his head.

"Fine, screw him. Today we're going to be going over the cure for boils –"

"That's a second year potion." Dominique interrupted me with a small pout in her voice.

I rolled my eyes and tried to keep my temper in. "A second year potion that you cannot do! Any of you. _I_ made this potion successfully in my first year –"

"Nobody likes a show off." Roxanne snapped, rolling her eyes and sending a small glare at me.

"And nobody likes a thick shit either!" I snapped back, jumping off the desk. "I can go to McGonagall and refuse to do this, I'll probably get asked to do something else. _You_ will fail your OWL. _You_ will get kicked off the Quidditch team. I don't give a shit either way."

She blushed but didn't look away from me. None of them did.

They all knew I probably had the worst temper in my entire family, and they were probably all waiting for it to explode.

"Right, now as I was saying a cure for boils. If I can't teach you that then I don't want to see you back here again." I scowled at them all before landing on my two cousins.

It turns out that most of the people in this group could barely scrape together a decent enough potion for me to even work with.

"What the hell is this?" I asked when I looked over Tia's cauldron.

"A cure for boils." She muttered, looking at me nervously.

"Are you asking me or telling me? It's rubbish, start again. You too Everdeen. Call yourself a Ravenclaw?" I snorted and walked away from their table.

I silently went over to the Gryffindor's table and peeked inside all their cauldrons.

"Good work, Lambert." I nodded once as I saw that Craig's was pretty average.

"Blondie, Foxy…what you got for me?" I asked them dryly, smirking when they both stiffened and glared at me.

"Are you kidding me? Blondie, you have nothing in here!" I yelled when I dragged Dominique's cauldron over the desk.

She just shrugged and looked back down at her potions book…which was holding a magazine.

"_Incendio"_I muttered, pointing my wand at the magazine. Straight away it went up in flames, making Dominique throw it up into the air and let it land on the table.

She looked at me like I was crazy, but with a silent flick of my wand the flames died out. Leaving her magazine in ashes and her book all burnt and charred.

"Do. It. Again."

* * *

For the next three weeks, three times a week I taught them potions. After a week, and after me screaming at each and every one of them, they were able to make potions to a second year standard. Lysander Scamander hadn't turned up to a single session, and I couldn't find him round the castle either. I didn't care whether he showed up or not though, the fewer morons I taught the better.

Things in my life were pretty simple; I went to lessons and had a laugh with Ivy, Vinnie, Scorpius and the other boys in Slytherin. The other girls and I ignored each other; Janey knew now that she couldn't cross me again so she stopped trying. We simply existed beside each other, neither friends nor enemies.

I went to Quidditch practice and had a laugh with the guys on the team- and to make sure we had an advantage on another Quidditch team, I arranged tutoring sessions when Gryffindor organised their practices. Roxanne was an extremely talented beater so with her missing three practices a week, there was no doubt that Gryffindor would be disadvantaged. With the Dobbin sisters' brooms hidden under Malfoy's bed, the only team we were on par with was Ravenclaw.

Even as things in my own life were getting simpler, I noticed that things in my friends' lives weren't.

I was walking down to Care of Magical Creatures with Vinnie, Ivy, Scorpius and Logan when somebody pounced on Vinnie, sending him to the floor.

Straight away Scorpius and Logan pulled the guy of Vinnie and pushed him away.

"What the hell Potter?" I yelled in Albus' face when he straightened himself up and lunged at Vinnie once more.

Oddly enough, Vinnie didn't do anything to defend himself. He just moved out of Albus' way.

Before anybody could say anything, James appeared with some of his sixth year friends and the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years.

"What is going on?" Ivy yelled, glaring at Albus, who was now being pushed away by Scorpius who was a good foot taller than him.

"Know what company you keep, _Rosie_?" Albus snarled, glaring at me through narrowed eyes.

I stiffened straight away and sent him a filthy glare back. "Better than I used to keep, _Ally_."

He ignored my jibe and just turned his glare back to Vinnie. "You hang around with kiddie fiddlers!" He spat.

For a minute I was too shocked to say anything, but then the feeling of Ivy pushing past me and running at Albus and slapping him full force brought me back to reality.

"She's FOURTEEN!" Vinnie shouted, shaking his head and clearly trying to keep his temper in check. "I'm fifteen! I'm only a year and a few months older than her!"

"She's a third year!" James sneered, stepping closer to Vinnie. Straight away I moved to stand in front of him, standing up straight and glaring my cousin down.

"Look, if your whore of a sister wants to drop her panties in her third year at school, then let her." I ignored the scoffs, shouts of 'hypocrite' from the Gryffindors and the glares I received and just kept my gaze on the oldest Potter.

James was known for having a silent temper. Unlike Albus and Lily, he kept his temper under control until he couldn't no longer and then he'd snap. Attacking his baby sister, physically or verbally often broke his control.

"Are you really that thick?" I rolled my eyes and looked from one cousin to another, smirking when I saw Roxanne glare at me. "Ickle-Lilykins has a boyfriend. Get over it. They've been seeing each other for a while; guess it's just obvious to the filthy snakes. Guess we watch our friends closer than you precious pussy cats do." I shrugged and nodded to my friends to follow me.

"And you're alright with this?" James moved to step in front of me, sneering at me.

"Alright with one of my best friends going out and getting laid?" I deliberately worded it like that to wind my cousins up.

"Am I alright with my friend having a life? Yeah. I'm a little disappointed at his choice, there's plenty of whores around this school; he didn't have to go for Princess Potter…well," I smirked and looked over James' shoulder to where Dominique, Roxanne and Amy Wilson were stood.

"I suppose Foxy and Amy were taken so Vinnie had to go for the next biggest whore in school." Ivy and Logan laughed when I said that.

"Rose, enough!" Scorpius snapped at me, giving me a little glare.

I made a show of closing my mouth and holding my hands up innocently. "Look guys, we're already late; we might as well ditch." I saw Ivy nodding to where Hagrid was already speaking to the rest of the Slytherins and all the Hufflepuffs.

I looked at James and then Albus once more before I nodded and allowed Ivy to take my arm and lead me away from the Gryffindors.

"Scorpius." I called out when I realised that it was only Ivy and Logan I was walking with. Scorpius and Vinnie were stood with the Gryffindors, Vinnie looking at Scorpius as he had a little argument with his girlfriend.

"You'll get into even more trouble and then your Dad won't let you visit over Christmas." Roxanne hissed, looking at Scorpius who was scowling at the ground.

"Are you two coming or not?" Ivy asked her brother and best friend. Vinnie shook his head straight away and Scorpius sighed heavily before he shook his head slowly. Logan muttered something and then walked over to Vinnie and Scorpius.

"Ha. Look, I can see Foxy's thumbprint." I pointed to Scorpius' head, before I turned and walked away from the boys and the Gryffindor's.

* * *

"We didn't need the boys!" Ivy hiccupped as we walked down to the Slytherin common room. We'd been in Hogsmeade all day, and had stolen a bottle of fire-whiskey from the Hogs Head and were now slightly tipsy. We hadn't eaten all day either.

I just smiled and laughed as she stumbled over her own feet; we'd had the same but she evidently couldn't handle her drink as well as I could.

After giving the password, we both entered the common room, and froze when we saw who was sat in the sofas in front of the fire place.

Greg Goyle, Professor Urquhart, Vinnie, Lily Potter, Scorpius, Roxanne Weasley and Professor McGonagall.

"Oh shit." I scowled and sent a little glare to my cousins.

"Dad?" Ivy frowned when we walked over to them. I noticed that Vinnie's eyes were red and he had tear-stains down his cheeks.

Vinnie never cried; neither of the Goyle twins cried, their father even said they seldom cried when they were babies.

"Ivy…" Greg smiled sadly as he stood up, holding his arms out for Ivy to give him a hug. I noticed Scorpius, Roxanne and Lily all trying to make eye contact with me, when Scorpius did; he nodded to the spot between him and Lily on the sofa.

"What's going on?" I whispered as I sat down between them, ignoring Lily completely.

"Eileen has died." Scorpius whispered back; Eileen was their grandmother, their mothers' mother, who lived in Italy, where their mother was from. Their mother died a couple of days after they were born, when she died, Eileen and Greg became close and she called him her son, and the twins classed Eileen as their mother. Greg's parents were dead and Eileen's husband died when Sophia, the twins' mother, was a child.

Ivy was particularly close to Eileen, she was the only mother figure she had, excluding Astoria Malfoy.

"No!" I looked up to see Ivy practically fall into her father's arms as he told her the dreadful news.

"No! NO!" She was screaming now, I looked round and was briefly surprised to see the common room completely empty apart from our little group.

"Ivy," I stood up from my seat and moved to her side.

She moved away from her Dad and hugged me, resting her head on my shoulder, sobbing quietly. On instinct, I wrapped my arm around her.

Greg asked Scorpius and I to help Ivy and Vinnie pack since they would be going to Italy for the funeral and both twins were in a state of shock, I took Ivy by her hand and led her up to our dormitory, noticing how a silence seemed to fall over the room as soon as I opened the door. I ignored the bitchy girls in there and sat Ivy down on my bed.

"Is there anything special you want to take with you?" I asked her as I pulled her trunk out from under her bed. I rifled through it until I found one of her large school bags; with a silent flick of my wrist, the insides grew so I'd be able to fit all of the things she wanted to take with her easily.

"C-can I…um, can I borrow your black dress for the funeral?" She whispered, looking up at me with fresh tears in her eyes. Without saying anything, I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her, resting her head on my shoulder.

* * *

Ivy and Vinnie left with their father that night, people asked questions and pestered Scorpius, Roxanne, Lily and me, but they stopped when Scorpius and I told them to leave us alone. Well, they stopped asking us, I was walking through the entrance hall by myself when I heard Lily getting pestered by some Hufflepuff and his friends; my cousins were stood talking with some of their friends several feet away and normally I'd have left it to them to stick up for her…but this time was different.

"Come on Potter! You've been banging Goyle for months! You must know why him and his hot whore of a sister have fucked off –." I think he's called Justin Summers, laughed at her as she stood with some of her friends. Out of all my cousins, I was closest to Lily when we were growing up; our parents saw each other the most so that meant we saw each other more than our other cousins. She was the only other girl in the group of five we had; it was easier playing with her sometimes than playing with three boys. Now, out of all my relatives in school…I probably still felt more hurt towards Lily – it's why I was coldest towards her. We were so close and she dropped me so quickly. That is why I normally left her alone if I saw her getting teased or tormented…just not now.

"You know…now that Goyle isn't here, I could keep your bed warm for you – hey!" Justin looked up from glancing down at Lily, who was glaring at him, to see who fired a jinx at him; the jinx narrowly missed his head by a few inches. He glared at me when he saw me stood with my wand in my hand.

"Back the fuck away from her you complete and utter knob." I scowled at him; Justin Summers is a renowned wannabe ladies' man, he thinks he's the best thing to happen to witches in this school since they were actually allowed to study here; in actual fact, he's a tall, greasy, pimple-ridden freak who can't take no for an answer.

"Nobody asked you for your input, Wilted Rose – go stick pins in a doll of your parents – ouch!" Once again, he stopped speaking mid-sentence, this time because I pushed my way through his friends, grabbed him by the front of his robes and slammed him hard against the wall. "What the hell are you doing? Let me go whore!"

I slammed the palm of my hand on the wall, where his head was before he moved it and it made an extremely loud echo; catching everybody's attention. "I dare you to call me, or my best friend, that again." I sneered in his face, ignoring the yells from his friends.

"Go on then Weasley; hit me and get yourself expelled. Make your parents proud." He spat in my face; his breath brought tears to my eyes. "What will happen if you get expelled? Will they throw you out? Where will you go, without Goyle, you've got nobody." I felt my hands slack against his neck and regretted it instantly because he then grabbed me and pushed me against the opposite wall; I felt a searing pain across my back and knew I'd wake up to a bruised back. Over Justin's shoulder, I saw my cousins look at each other quickly, not one of them doing anything.

"In my book, if you're big and hard enough to dish it out, you're big and hard enough to deal with the backlash." He yelled in my face, his breath making my stomach turn. Suddenly, Justin was being dragged off me, making me fall to the floor. I looked up quickly and saw my family looking at me, when they saw me looking they looked over at where Justin was being held up against the wall, his feet dangling in the air.

Even though Justin's a seventh year and tall for his age, Scorpius towered over him. "She's got me and you just made a big mistake; hitting on my brothers girlfriend? Wrong." He smirked, dropping him and then kicking him in his stomach twice.

"Calling my sister a whore? Wrong." This time he flipped him over with his foot and kicked Justin's back.

"Calling my best friend a whore? Attacking my best friend?" Scorpius dragged Justin up by his hair and pinned him against the wall, punching him square in the jaw. When he fell to the floor, Scorpius stamped on his leg, making Justin scream out in pain.

"Get him the hell out of here." Scorpius hissed at Justin's friends, they had just stood and watched Scorpius beat up their friend, stood in shock as their friend cried out in pain. Hufflepuffs are cowards.

I tried to stand up myself, but my back hurt too much; when Scorpius held his hand out, I accepted his help gratefully.

"Thanks for that. His breath knocked me sick." I winced as I rubbed dust from my robes and put my wand back in my pocket.

"Somebody had to do something." Scorpius scowled, looking over at Roxanne with a raised eyebrow. My entire family looked uncomfortable, Roxanne was looking at Scorpius with a guilty face but Lily was looking at me.

"Um…Rose? Thanks." She muttered, giving me a brief smile.

"I didn't do it for you. If Vinnie or Ivy were here, they'd have done more than that." I shrugged, looking away from her smile before I smiled back.

"Come on Rose; let's get you out of here." Scorpius muttered, grabbing my arm and leading me towards the dungeons. "Remind me never to let you out of my sight." He chuckled once we were away from the group of Gryffindor's. I looked back to see them all watching after the two of us.

* * *

Scorpius was true to his word, two days after the fight – which got spread around the school but since no student involved reported the incident I couldn't get punished, - I found myself in the Gryffindor common room with Scorpius as he sat and snogged Roxanne. I was ignoring the glares that the Gryffindor's were giving me, ignored the awkward glances my brother was sending me and tried to focus on not showing how annoyed I felt.

I don't even know why I felt this annoyed, I'd been in the Gryffindor common room before, I've been in the same room as my family before – maybe it was because I normally had another friend to speak to while Scorpius tasted Roxanne's saliva. Maybe because I didn't have to constantly feel Scorpius move against my back as I sat next to him. Every single time he and Roxanne giggled quietly, or moved I felt it because those two were taking up more than half of the sofa and I point-blank refused to sit next to anybody else and Scorpius point-blank refused to let me go to the Slytherin common room alone.

Just as I was about to throw something at Scorpius' head – most likely the book I was trying to read, I saw the portrait door open and saw Lysander Scamander follow James and his friends in.

"Scamander!" I yelled as soon as I saw him. "Where the hell have you been? I am not wasting my time teaching a bunch of dumb fucks remedial potions and to not have you show up! What the hell? Do you want to fail OWL Potions, again –"

"Chill Weasley!" Lysander groaned when I stood up and stormed over to the table that he walked over to sit on. "Why do you even care enough to teach Potions? You probably won't even be here in June to sit your own exams. Too badass and everything…and what a fine arse you have Rosie." He looked me up and down and even tilted back on two chair legs so he could look at my bottom. I scowled at him and pulled my already too short skirt down a couple of inches.

"Look, _Sandy_, if you fail this exam it will look bad on me. If I get any more bad credits I'm out, which means I'm going to be stuck at home with the woman who pushed me out of her private parts for longer than I will be now!" I yelled at him, grabbing a book from the table and hitting him over the arm with it.

"You really need to calm down Weasley." Lysander rolled his eyes as he stood up and grabbed the book from me. I didn't realise how much he had grown since last Christmas when I really saw him last; then he was a little taller than me. Now he was two feet taller and huge! His arms were twice as thick as both of mine put together and the white t-shirt he was wearing clung to his chest.

"Don't tell me what to do Scamander!" I scowled up at him, forcing myself to look away from his chest. "And give me my book back!" I tried reaching up for it but my attempts were feeble, he was too tall.

"If you calm down I will."

"How am I meant to calm down when you make me so angry?" I shoved at his stomach, feeling myself heat up when I felt how hard it was under the thin fabric.

"Like this."

Before I could do or say anything, Lysander Scamander had put his lips on top of mine, dropped my book, put one hand on my hips to pull me closer to him and put the other on the back of my head to deepen the kiss. When I felt his teeth nip lightly at my lips I opened them and then felt his tongue dominate my mouth.

After several minutes, during which we heard several loud piercing whistles and stupid comments from Lysander's friends, he pulled away from me, leaving me stood panting and trying to catch my breath.

"Calmer?" Lysander arched an eyebrow as he looked down at me.

I couldn't say anything; I only nodded my head before I turned to make my way over to the couch again.

"Potions. Library tomorrow night, six o'clock." I turned my head and smirked at him, noticing that as well as my family and several of the older girls and boys, Scorpius was also glaring at Lysander who didn't look fazed at all.

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N- Helloo people! Thankyou for being so patient with us. We have finally finished this chapter and are so pleased with it. We made it extra long especially for you guys._

_Remember to check out my co-author Misspotter94's stories because they are the best! Seriously she has won awards and everything!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell me why I'm in here and not in Charms?" I sighed, looking up at the old portrait of Professor Snape behind the Headmistresses chair; I got escorted from Herbology to the Headmistresses office only to find she wasn't here, but the Head Girl told me to sit in the chair facing the desk and wait.

Half an hour later and I'm still here, waiting.

"Patience is a virtue, Rose." Snape smirked down at me; over the past five years, Severus Snape had sort of created an alliance with me and Ivy, Vinnie and Scorpius; he genuinely seemed to like Scorpius, he seemed surprised at how 'un Goyle-like' the twins turned out and how surprisingly pleasant I was. He seemed even friendlier to me when he discovered I was my parents' daughter.

"Yeah? Well I don't have any patience; it's a pain in the arse -"

"Miss. Weasley! When you are quite finished insulting my portraits, will you kindly listen to what we have to say?" I jumped at the sound of McGonagall's voice from behind me. I didn't know she was there, nor did I care.

I didn't bother turning round to see who exactly 'we' were. Within seconds Professor's McGonagall, Urquhart and Longbottom had moved to the other side of the desk and conjured chairs up for the deputy head and my head of house to sit on, flanking the headmistress.

"Whatever happened, it wasn't me! I haven't done anything!" I defended myself when I saw my head of house lay my thick folder on the table.

"We're not here because you're in trouble, Rosie." I snapped my head up when I heard my father's voice from behind me.

He and my mother had just stepped out of the floo; Dad was smiling down at me while Mum was checking her watch discreetly.

"Have you got somewhere more important to be?" I snapped, turning my head back to my teachers; I put my left arm on the arm of my chair and rested my head on my hand, making sure my hair covered my sight from the left side; as expected my father conjured a chair and sat on my right side.

"I was wondering if we'd have time to see your brother before we left, we do have more than one child you know." Mum replied back as she sat down on my left.

"Oh golden boy? I'm surprised he isn't in here, conjuring cushions for Longbottom to sit on; nobody wants to lick a sore arse." I muttered, not really caring if they heard me or not.

"Should we get started?" Urquhart started before my mother replied; I couldn't see her face but I know she'd be frowning at me, highly embarrassed about my comment.

"We're here, Rose, to talk about your behaviour -"

"I've been good! For the past two weeks I haven't done or said anything to anybody!" I interrupted the headmistress, ignoring the knowing look Longbottom shot me; apparently the incident with Lily and the Hufflepuff wasn't as secret as I thought. I saw Dad shoot me the same look out of the corner of my eye too; so one of the brats wrote home.

"We know - we couldn't help but notice that Miss. Goyle isn't here -"

"She's burying her Grandmother." I glared at Urquhart, automatically defending my best friend.

"We noticed that Ivy is currently in Italy due to a family emergency and as a result of that, your behaviour has improved dramatically. Your grades are up, your attitude has changed, you've never missed a lesson...and we've noticed you've been spending a great deal of time with your family -"

"Because Scorpius is bonking Roxanne and with the twins gone, he's the only friend I have in this damn place!" I cut across Neville, who looked at my parents when he said that last bit. I didn't care that he, as well as my father, openly cringed at my crude description of their relationship - before my sorting; I wasn't the only child in my family to call Neville 'Uncle Nev.'

"He won't let me sit at the Slytherin table alone - he seems to think I don't know how to look after myself. Since he spends his time with his girlfriend, I do too! It isn't my fault if his girlfriend, her lame friends and I happen to share genetics!" I carried on, ignoring the deep sighs from both my parents.

"Rose, will you please stop interrupting? This is going to benefit you." Dad assured me softly, moving his hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear like he did when I was young.

"Right, your behaviour has improved, your attendance is satisfactory and the students you're tutoring have actually improved a fraction - we want you to keep on this track." McGonagall told me, pushing my folder in front of her.

"Your teachers have all reported that you've practically become a model student, albeit a model student with a chip on her shoulder -"

I couldn't stop myself from snorting and interrupting.

I couldn't help myself from muttering under my breath.

Even if I didn't want to say it.

"You try being me and not having a chip on your damn shoulder."

The five adults didn't know what to say to that; I could see them all looking at one another through my lashes, Neville was looking from one parent to another with an 'I-told-you-so' expression, McGonagall was looking at Urquhart patiently; they all knew what I meant by it, they just didn't know how to approach it.

It isn't a secret that my family and I don't get on...it isn't a secret that I hate my cousins and I have a slight dislike for my aunts and uncles.

"Rose..." Mum tried to say something, but when I felt her hand on my arm I just shrugged it off and cringed away from her.

"We went through my behaviour." I sat up straighter and looked straight at my head of house - the only other Slytherin student in the room. "May I please be excused sir? I have a question regarding my Charms homework I would like to ask Professor Steele before she dismisses the class."

Even Professor Urquhart - the coldest, not at all paternal, type teacher in the entire school looked sympathetic. I think in this situation, he was the only teacher on my side in the 'Rose vs. the Weasley family' feud that was going on.

"If you hurry you'll make the last ten minutes of her lesson." Urquhart dismissed me and handed me a note for any wandering teachers doing their patrols in the corridor - many of them would love to catch me out of lesson not-allowed.

"Actually...I think this would be better if we waited for a longer period of time after the incident." McGonagall decided, a few minutes later we were all formally dismissed.

I left the room first, but since my father had freakishly long legs, he caught up with me as I was half way down the corridor.

"Rosie." I only stopped because he managed to catch my arm. He turned me round and I was slightly pleased to see Mum making her way towards us slowly; looking at me through wide eyes.

"What?" I looked up at Dad - it was only this very minute that I realised the roles had changed. Before I went to Hogwarts, Mum and I were best friends; Dad was the stranger to me. He was the one who dished out the punishments, not that I got many when I was young, he was the one who I saw only when he wasn't working or on missions or taking Hugo to Quidditch matches with my uncles and their sons, or fishing trips with my grandfathers.

Now...now Dad and I were the 'closest' - which meant that he was the one I hated the least.

Mum and I are strangers now. I can't even remember the last time we had a talk, just the two of us without Dad or Ivy acting as mediator.

"You know we love you, don't you?" He checked with me. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Do I?" I sighed and checked my watch - definitely not going to catch Steele.

"Rose," Mum caught up to the two of us finally and tried to say something...but failed. Again.

"You don't even know what to say to me, do you?" I shot at her, not caring if I upset her; I briefly noticed the bell ringing and the echo of hundreds of feet hurrying to the great hall could be heard from every inch of the castle.

I rolled my eyes once more and shook my head as she looked at Dad for help.

"You know what? I'll see you in June." I scowled at the two of them. "Bye Dad...bye Hermione."

I didn't look back as I walked away from them.

* * *

"She cannot be serious?" I fumed, looking up from my letter to see Scorpius sat beside me, talking to Rose.

As usual we were surrounded by Gryffindors because we were sat on the wrong side of the hall - I still don't understand why he wouldn't let me sit with our housemates, our friends, by myself.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius turned away from Roxanne as she was mid-stream in whatever they were talking about.

"My mother, she's arranged for us to spend every Sunday together until we go home for Christmas!" I shoved the letter under his nose and shook my head. I suddenly lost my appetite and pushed my plate away.

"Wow...this Sunday the two of you is going for lunch at home. Your father is on a mission so he won't be home - just the two of you." Scorpius smirked and laughed as he handed me the letter back.

"Like hell I am!" I scrunched the letter up into a tight ball, put it in an empty goblet and then proceeded to set it on fire.

"I am not spending my Sunday afternoon with her!" I stood up from the table and grabbed my bag. "If she wants to spend time with me, she comes here."

* * *

And that's just what she did.

Somehow my mother got wind of me not going home for the day - so on Sunday at lunch Scorpius nudged me and nodded to the doorway of the Great Hall where Hermione Granger-Weasley was stood looking round; she spotted her son and smiled and waved straight away, she nodded at a few old faces she knew on the staff table, exchanged a grateful nod with Headmistress McGonagall and then she found me.

When our eyes met, she smiled and waved a little - I just looked back down to my roast chicken and asked Scorpius to pass the potatoes.

I didn't bother looking up to see her make her way over to where the two of us sat at the bottom of the Slytherin table - for some reason Luke, Logan and Danny were now hanging around with the girls from our year. Scorpius mentioned that Danny and Bella was supposedly a couple, but I always thought Logan and I were good friends; I couldn't help but wonder why he stopped even speaking to me.

I looked up from my plate when Scorpius cleared his throat and said politely, "Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley. Would you like some food?"

I looked up as I chewed my chicken, glanced at Mum to see her smile slightly at Scorpius but shake her head.

"Rose I -"

"Mum!" Before Mum could finish whatever she was going to say Hugo, Albus, Lily and Roxanne had made their way over to the Slytherin table; Roxanne was already on her way over though so I didn't mind that.

"Come one come all. I won't stop them from biting you know." I muttered and nodded to the other Slytherins who were glaring at Albus and Hugo - Lily was now a no-go area since word got out that not only would Vinnie defend her, but Scorpius and I would too.

"Seriously, go away." I rolled my eyes and sighed. I pushed my plate away and stood from the table.

"Fine, stay. I'm going for a walk. I'll see you later Scorp." I muttered and climbed over the bench, picking my jacket up as I left.

I heard Mum say something to Hugo and heard her follow after me, but obviously on the other side of the table.

"Where are we going then?" Mum asked briskly when she met me at the Great Hall doors.

I turned on the balls of my feet so I was facing her.

"Well I am going for a walk around the grounds. I don't want to be around Roxanne and Scorpius as they suck face and feel each other up. I don't know or care where you're going." I told her, I said the bit about Roxanne loudly because James and Fred where sat at the top of the Gryffindor table and heard every word we were saying to each other.

Before Mum had anything to say, I turned round again and walked out of the Great Hall.

I could hear her following me but I didn't give her any inclination that I knew she was following me as I walked all-round the grounds; from the castle to the owlery, then round to the Greenhouses, down past Hagrids' hut, through the forest and then by the Quidditch pitch. My hands were like ice in my pocket and I couldn't feel my face - so I didn't know how cold my mother was as she followed me ten steps behind.

I didn't say anything as I quickly made my way back to the castle; it was only when we were both in the Entrance Hall that she said anything.

"I'm going to come every Sunday until you talk to me you know Rose." She called. I rolled my eyes but otherwise ignored her. I didn't look back as I made my way down the staircase that led to the dungeons; it was when I was in the damp, cold corridors that I really felt at home.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. After my mother left, I returned to the Slytherin common room. Scorpius was not there so I presumed he was with Roxanne and the rest of my so-called family in their common room.

The only people sat on the leather sofas were first and second years. Everyone was probably out causing trouble somewhere. I considered going to find them but my walk seemed to have drained all my energy so instead I walked down the hall to my dorm.

Unsurprisingly Janey, Bella and Emily were lounged across Emily's bed giggling and leafing through magazines. They did not look up when I entered so I stayed silent and crossed the room to my bed. Without thinking, I ducked down into my trunk and pulled out my Herbology book and a sheet of parchment. Picking up my quill and a pot of ink, I sunk down onto my bed and started to write my essay due in on Wednesday.I wrote until my hand started to cramp and I realised how much I had written. Merlin McGonagall was right; I was turning into a model student! I smacked my palm against my head and prayed for Ivy to return I could write another sentence there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Janey called out. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. The door opened a crack revealing a fourth year whose name I could not place.

"Rose, Scorpius is in the common room looking for you." She said confidently looking at me and not at the other three girls in the room.

I nodded my head at her and uncrossed my legs stretching them before standing up. Janey had gone back to giggling with her minions and the fourth year had already walked away.

I strolled into the common room to find Scorpius stood there, arms crossed looking stern.

"Where have you been? I've searched everywhere for you." He asked patronisingly. I rolled my eyes and copied his stance.

"Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine." I replied and turned to go.

"I'm heading to the hall for dinner. Come on." He said not giving me a chance to say no before he put an arm around my shoulder and walked us out the room.

* * *

I sat at the Gryffindor table staring at my sandwich whilst Scorpius and Roxanne sat almost on top of each other next to me feeding each other. My family members surrounded me, I looked down at my plate to block out the sounds that bought back unwanted memories of my childhood.

I did not look up when someone sat down next to me. It was only when they coughed did I look up. Before me I saw not the Princess Potter that you would normally see parading the halls here but the tomboy Lily I remembered from my childhood. She sat beside me in a pair of ripped jeans; her hair pulled back into a messy bun, no makeup and a hoody that I am pretty sure used to belong to Vinnie.

She sent me a strained smile and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Look Rose..." she started in a hushed tone. I raised my eyebrows even more.

"I just want to apologise for everything I've done recently, I know you don't deserve it and –"she spoke softly but I cut her off.

"What and that one apology makes it all better does it." I growled but in a hushed tone like hers. Lily's ears started to redden and she scowled.

"None of you have apologised to me for the last five years so why are you now? You think that now you are dating my best friend we are automatically BFF's!?" I growled back and the redness spread from Lily's ears to her face. The buzz of chatter around us was still loud so I guessed no one had noticed us yet.

Lily took an obvious deep breath and shut her eyes. The redness quickly disappeared; she had managed to master the trait neither of her brothers could. She could control the Weasley temper.

"Look Rose I just want you to know I appreciate what you did for me the other day. You protected me even though you don't like me and it made me realise how wrong I've acted towards you. I'm trying to be grownup here since we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other when Vinnie returns." Lily snapped back checking around like me to see if anyone was watching. No one was.

I took in what she said slowly. She was right. She got up to leave sending me one last look, I took this as my chance and sent her a small smile showing her that I'd heard everything and I agreed. She returned it and quickly left.

* * *

"Have you heard their latest album?" I asked Scorpius as the two of us walked down from Divination; we'd spent the lesson discussing the Hopping Hags, an underground band that hadn't cracked it into the mainstream audience just yet - meaning they were one of the best artists around.

"Yeah, I still say their second is the best they've ever done." Scorpius nodded his head.

"Oh of course! I mean, Potion of Pain is the single greatest song I have ever - ouff!" I was interrupted by somebody pushing me against the nearest wall and covering my mouth with theirs.

"Missed me?" Lysander Scamander smirked down at me; over the past couple of days the two of us had sort of become a couple. An unofficial couple. We hadn't really had a conversation about what we were - or one at all really. We mainly had intense snogging sessions and then we went our separate ways.

"About as much as you missed me." I teased him, pushing him off me and standing up straight. I looked round to see who he was with - Lysander never travelled alone. Today he had his brother, James, Albus and Rose. Roxanne of course, appeared at Scorpius' side instantaneously.

"Oh, I see you've brought your fan club with you today." I rolled my eyes and picked my bag back up from the floor where it landed after Lysander had manhandled me.

"Their devotion has its strengths." Lysander smirked at his friends as he said this. I noticed that none of them seemed too pleased at what he had dragged them along for.

"So, what are you doing for lunch?" Lysander asked me as the eight of us began walking in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Well that depends." I shrugged.

"On what?"

"On whether Scorpius is sitting with...them." I aimed my question at Scorpius but looked at Lysander.

"Scorpius is sitting with his girlfriend." Scorpius sighed, scowling at the floor slightly.

"Then I'm free as a bird." I arched an eyebrow at Lysander and took his hand, stopping him from walking. "Isn't the Ravenclaw common room around these parts?" I asked him, sending an unneeded and an overly-obvious wink his way.

Lysander caught my train of thought and took my hand and began walking back down the corridor.

"Where are you going Rosie?" Scorpius shouted after the two of us.

"If you need to be told, then Foxy isn't doing her job as a girlfriend right!" I yelled over my shoulder.

* * *

"So this is the Ravenclaw common room." I muttered as Lysander quickly pulled me through it; I was surprised when he answered a riddle without even thinking about it - this boy is insanely smart.

"Yeah...and the Ravenclaw dorm rooms are this way." He muttered, before we were even on the stairs let alone in his dorm room he started kissing me, making me giggle. As we were on the stairs, Lysander had to walk backwards.

He kicked his dorm room door open and without even bothering to check to see if the place was empty, he led me over to the second bed. I felt his hands go behind my knees and then felt him pick me up. I wrapped my legs round his waist as he settled his hands on my bottom, keeping me secure as he fell onto the bed, with me on the mattress and him kneeling slightly above me.

As his tongue moved around my mouth and his hands delved under my shirt, I couldn't help but think of my parents' faces when they saw me and Lysander kiss at the Platform.

* * *

Lysander and I didn't bother eating after our make-out session; we didn't have time anyway. With only fifteen minutes of lunch left we simply decided to go find Scorpius and Lorcan and then part for the day.

"It's snowing outside...they'll be in an unused classroom." Lysander told me, nodding out of a window as we left the common room and walked down a corridor.

I simply nodded and led the way down the many staircases, ignoring the disapproving glances that many Ravenclaws were giving the two of us as they made their way up to their common room.

I don't know why...but I didn't feel much for Lysander - of course he's hot so I felt something for him, that feeling had completely taken over me for the past forty five minutes!

But, I felt more for Logan than I do for Lysander, and Logan was purely a benefit thing! First to piss my family off, then to sort of experiment with each other, to practice before we moved on to different people.

Maybe because Lysander is new to me - in a...lustful way, maybe that's why I don't feel the same for him as I did for Logan.

"I wish Ivy was here." I sighed out loud, not realizing I did so.

"Did you say something?" Lysander asked me, I just shook my head and opened the door to the first unused classroom I saw before he said anything else.

Luckily, the people we were looking for were in there.

Dominique, Albus, Amy, James, his girlfriend Amelia, two of her friends, Lorcan and some of his friends, Roxanne and Scorpius were all sat together; I noticed as we made our way over that everybody but Roxanne and Scorpius looked a little awkward.

"What's going on?" Lysander asked as he sat in the only spare seat. Instead of getting one from a group of Hufflepuffs across the room, I simply sat on Lysander's knee; fully aware of the unhappy sigh Lorcan emitted.

"Err...Roxanne and Scorpius are having a bit of a disagreement." Dominique - the closest we were sat too, muttered under her breath.

"What the hell is your problem? Seriously, why are you in a foul mood?" Scorpius suddenly yelled, bringing all attention to him and his girlfriend.

"You!" Roxanne snarled, looking at Scorpius and then at me for a second.

"You always defend her! Even when she attacked Amy you were still defending her -"

"Because Amy deserved it!" Scorpius interrupted before I could.

"When she does all the awful stuff she does, you defend her!"

"Because most of the time I do it with her!" Scorpius yelled back, either completely unaware that everybody else in the entire room was looking at the two of them, or ignoring them.

"Well I'm sick of it! I'm your girlfriend, not her!"

"She's my best friend!"

"I'm your girlfriend!"

"Don't I know it?" Scorpius muttered, grabbed his bag and stood up. He glanced at me, saw where I was sitting and muttered something under his breath.

"I'll see you later Rosie." I knew he purposefully used the nickname my family gave me to wind Roxanne up, just as I smiled sweetly at him and cheerily responded with,

"See ya Scorp!"

* * *

Scorpius was meant to be in Transfiguration with me after Lunch, but I told the Professor he fell ill over lunch and sat on my own - ignoring the looks from the angry Ravenclaw girls.

When I went to Care of Magical Creatures with Danny and Luke I ignored the glares that Dominique and Roxanne were shooting me and focused on my work. Hagrid was more surprised than anybody when I behaved all lesson, answered the questions he fired to the class - maybe that's why he awarded me thirty points for handing him a bucket of water.

"Nice ter see yeh in a good mood, Rose." Hagrid muttered to me when he walked past me at the end of the lesson.

I didn't bother telling him that for some unknown reason the rest of my housemates weren't speaking to me - well, technically I could work out why they weren't talking to me. Janey, Bella and Emily would rather sing and dance with the Hufflepuffs than be my friend, Logan was clearly jealous of Lysander, Luke always paid attention in Care of Magical Creatures and Danny was currently trying to impress Dominique. Ivy, Vinnie and Scorpius weren't even in the lesson.

Without answering him, I picked my bag up and hurried up the bank, eager to deliver a blow to Roxanne.

"Will you move out of my way?" I pushed apart Roxanne and Albus and sent a very 'Slytherin' glare over my shoulder.

"Will you watch where you're going, snake?" Dominique snapped back - there's the catalyst I was waiting for.

"Oh here we go." I bit back a smirk as I turned on my cousins. "Look, I haven't got time for this. Currently my best friends are all emotionally hurt. Two of them aren't even in the country. Can we do this another time so I can go comfort my best friend? Some of us still have a sense of loyalty about us." I looked right at Roxanne when I mentioned going to comfort Scorpius.

"Oh," One more blow before I left. "Tell Lily her boyfriend will be back in four days." I winked at Albus who turned bright red.

"Scorpius is already planning on getting the guys out of their dorm so Lily and Vinnie won't be interrupted in their...catch up session. Don't you think greeting sex is just the best?" I smirked when I saw Roxanne and Amy Wilson both grab one of Albus' arms each to stop him from lunging at me.

"Like I said, I have to go." I shook my head and turned away from them.

I hurried up to the castle and down to the common room, not in the least bit worried about what my cousins would do with what I just told them.

Ignoring all shouts of my name from the older students, I threw my bag into an empty armchair and headed straight for the boys dormitories.

"Scorpius? Are you alright?" I locked the dormitory door behind me when I found it was only him in the room. He was lying across his bed, hands under his head and he was just looking up at the hangings above the bed.

"You've been quiet since you and Foxy Roxy had that argument." I thought out loud, walking over to his bed and sitting down beside his feet.

"Rose -"

"So, you feel like you're the only one who takes my side then?" I cut across him and got straight to the point. He never said anything, but I knew automatically he would be rolling his eyes.

"Thanks...although I don't really need people to defend me against my family, I'm used to it. But thanks, I mean, we Slytherins have to stick together - even if that means protecting baby Potter -"

"Will you shut up?" Scorpius sat up quickly. "I don't defend you because you're a Slytherin. I don't defend you because your family don't." He muttered, scowling at me heavily.

"Then why do you defend me? I mean, you argue with your girlfriend over me -"

"Just drop it Rose." Scorpius looked like he wanted to kick himself as he fell back down on the bed. I followed him but lay on my side so I could see his face.

"No, tell me. Is it because I'm your best friend? Am I your B.F.F.?" I teased him, poking him in the side - which turned out to be the most brilliant move ever because apparently Scorpius Malfoy, the arrogant, overly confident Slytherin bad-boy, is extremely ticklish.

"Stop it! Seriously - I - will - ROSE!" He managed to get out half of a threat as he gasped for breath in-between laughs.

"Rose, stop it!" He grabbed my hands and held them together tightly, his face red from laughing so much.

"Tell me! Am I your -"

This time I wasn't silenced by him yelling, grabbing me, interrupting or storming away.

I was interrupted by Scorpius Malfoy, my cousin's boyfriend, my best friend, kissing me. At first it was a light kiss, but when I kissed him back out of instinct, it turned hungry.

I couldn't help but giggle when his tongue trailed over my lips, when I opened them his tongue quickly and effectively took control over my mouth. One of his hands went to the bottom of my back while the other went through my hair to my neck, as soon as his hands touched me, mine came to life. One went to his chest while the other rested on the point his shoulder and neck met.

When he felt my hands touch him, he pulled me closer and fell back down to the bed, so I was laying on top of him. I sat up a little bit so I was a little more comfortable, I positioned myself so I was straddling him with one leg on either side, my back arched and one hand on either side of his head.

When he pulled away from my mouth, I groaned as I expected him to push me away, but instead he moved his mouth to my cheek, my neck and once he quickly undid all of the buttons of my shirt and pushed it out the way, my shoulder.

Since he was undoing my buttons, I deemed it fair that I undid his so I moved my hands to his shirt and began to quickly pull his shirt apart; I'd seen his bare chest many times...it was only now I discovered I'd always had an urge to run my hands over it, to finger the hard abs, to press my lips against his chest.

"Rose..." Scorpius murmured when I leaned back to look at the sight beneath me.

"This is wrong." I whispered, forcing myself to look up into his eyes and away from his chest - which was extremely hard!

"Totally wrong. I'm dating your cousin." Scorpius cleared his throat, but held one hand up so he was cupping my cheek and another to go on the small of my bare back, rubbing it slightly with his thumb.

"Then tell me to stop." I arched an eyebrow and moved both of my hands to start roaming his chest, beginning at his waistline.

"I said it was wrong...I didn't tell you to stop." Scorpius whispered to me, using the hand against my cheek to pull me back down to meet his lips.

* * *

I can't remember when...or why, Scorpius and I stopped making out; I can just remember the two of us leaving his dormitory, not looking one another in the eye and then me practically running to my dormitory.

I didn't get much sleep, every time I drifted off, I started dreaming about Scorpius and the new feelings that I suddenly held for him.

I mean, he was always attractive – even the boys in school would be forced to admit Scorpius Malfoy is seriously good looking, but he was my friend. For the first three years, he wasn't even that, only in the last year or year and a half has he become anything more than a friend to me; and that's transitioning from friend to close friend.

Now...forget Logan, forget Lysander – my blood was getting hot for Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

"Watch where you're walking!"

Scorpius and I looked up from where we were sat on the floor in the corridor to see Roxanne snap at a second year Slytherin who just ducked her head and ran.

It has been three days since Roxanne and Scorpius fought...and since I practically dry humped my cousins' boyfriend and the two of them still hadn't made up. It's also been three days since Scorpius and I acknowledged that anything had happened between the two of us.

"What are you all staring at?" She snapped at the Slytherins who were all staring at her in shock; normally she got on well with the Slytherins - which meant they tolerated her because they were afraid that her boyfriend would throw them into the lake if they were anything but nice to her.

"Scorpius, I think you need to service your girl. She seems a little frustrated." Logan called out; making my Housemates chuckle or giggle.

"Oh please," Roxanne snorted and turned her back on us, but kept her gaze towards Scorpius and I. "He can't even service himself properly."

A chorus of, "Ooh's" and "Burn's" came from both Houses as Scorpius smirked and shook his head.

"I don't know...I've had plenty of practice while I've been with you." He quipped back; this time turning the comments back round on Roxanne who flipped him off before turning her back on us properly.

"It's good to be back."

My head snapped up at the sound of the all too familiar voice at the same time most of my housemates' did.

"We've been back five minutes and we've witnessed a disagreement between the golden couple an over-heard Malfoy's wanking habits." Ivy chuckled, pushing her way through the Slytherins until she was stood in front of me, smiling broadly down at me.

"IVY!" I was on my feet and had my arms around her neck within seconds; she smelled of her Grandmother...a range of herbs and spices, a sweet smell and then the jasmine perfume her Grandmother always wore to mask her sent.

"Rose! I have missed you so much!" She whispered as we squeezed each other hard.

She had barely pulled away from me when Scorpius pulled her to him and Vinnie had wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"So, you and Lil are friends now?" Vinnie whispered in my ear, I pulled away and rolled my eyes in his direction.

"Hardly."

* * *

"So, what's been happening?" Ivy asked as the four of us sat down at the Slytherin table for lunch.

"Everybody knows about Lily and Vinnie now; it's public knowledge." Scorpius said through a mouth full of chicken.

"I thought everybody knew anyway?" Vinnie smirked, sending a very huge wink over at the Gryffindor table, Ivy and I turned round on our bench to see Lily's eyes light up when she saw him.

"They did," Scorpius nodded, rolling his eyes as Lily left the Gryffindor table. "They just knew it was the truth when Rose and I came to her rescue when that Ravenclaw creep tried it on with her." He carried on, smirking when Ivy looked at me with her mouth in a perfect 'o' shape and Vinnie looked surprised momentarily until Lily herself sat down next to him.

"So why are Foxy and Malfoy rowing?" Ivy asked as she looked away from her twin being giving by his girlfriend an over the top welcome home kiss.

"Over me - apparently my darling cousin doesn't like that I'm Malfoy's best friend." I muttered; Malfoy himself was now sat talking to Logan and Danny, Vinnie was too busy tasting Lily's saliva and there wasn't anybody else around so we were practically alone.

"Oh, are you two B.F.F.'s?" Ivy teased, making me choke on my mouthful of soup and spit it out everywhere.

"Thanks, Red." Danny muttered, wiping soup from his face.

"What happened?" Scorpius asked, laughing as Logan and he tried to eat around the soup on their plates.

"Nothing, I asked if you two where B.F.F.'s and then mount Soup erupted!" Ivy nodded to me; for a moment I thought I was the only person who saw Scorpius' face freeze for a second and I hoped I was the only person who saw his eyes look up to meet mine for a minute.

But of course, Ivy saw it. Like she picks up on everything.

And of course, like only Ivy can, she immediately put two and two together and got four.

"So what were you saying, man?" Scorpius cleared his throat and turned back to Danny and Logan.

"So how's your Dad?" I looked at Ivy who just smirked and shook her head.

"You two -" She laughed but stopped when the two of us subtly shook our heads. "You two really need to loan me your class notes."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Ivy would let neither Scorpius nor me out of her sight; not even when Roxanne and the Gryffindors came up to us in Defence Against the Dark Arts and she apologised and they made up.

"Did he kiss you like that?" Ivy whispered to me when we took our seat at the back of the classroom.

"Ivy, seriously, are you going to do this?" I sighed and looked at her, grateful that there was a full empty table in front of us so nobody could hear.

"I am. Come on, what happened with you and Scorpius?" She smirked and looked over to where Roxanne and Scorpius where sat with the Gryffindors.

"Alright...we were just messing around - obviously I now know it was flirting we were doing - but then one thing led to another..." I trailed off and tried to pay attention to what the Professor was saying.

"Did you two sleep together? Did his penis enter your vagina?" She teased me, giggling like crazy.

She ignored the warning look that the Professor gave us and continued to tease me. "Did his finger enter it? It did didn't it!"

"No!" I hissed, kicking her under the table.

"Ouch!" She groaned, and caused the entire class to turn our way.

"Weasley, Goyle, you two have only been reunited for a couple of hours and you are already getting on my last nerve!" Professor Steele yelled, slamming a book down on her desk.

"I've only been in this class for ten minutes and you're already getting on my last nerve." Ivy snapped back.

"You've only been in this class for ten minutes and you've already gotten yourself a detention Miss. Goyle!" Steele glared at Ivy; I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

Steele is not intimidating; a three year old wouldn't be intimidated by her.

"I think I've broken some sort of record?" Ivy mocked.

"I wish you would change the record." Roxanne snapped at Ivy; I saw Scorpius try to hush his girlfriend but she wouldn't; I saw him look towards me with a slightly panicked expression on his face.

"You know what, Foxy?" Ivy smiled grimly at her, her eyes getting a little dark.

"Ivy, don't." I whispered so only she could hear me.

"I'm in a very generous mood." She looked at me for a second before she spoke to Roxanne. "I'm sorry, Professor, we'll be quiet now."

After the shock of Ivy Goyle apologising for miss-behaving had wore off, Steele started her class up again; as everybody paid attention, I looked towards Scorpius and saw him look away once he caught my gaze.

When his arm snaked over Roxanne's shoulders, I resisted the urge to grab my wand and curse her into oblivion.

I settled back in my chair and tried not to smile at the thought of Scorpius' hands on me instead of my cousin.

* * *

I stepped into the great hall for breakfast and the atmosphere was electric. I swear I felt my hair frizz a little as I passed the tables on my way to my group. I scanned the room frowning trying to understand why everyone was so hyped up. A crimson and gold banner flapped straight into my face. I ripped it away and glanced at its owner. The tiny second year Gryffindor's lip trembled at the sight of me before he scurried away. Looking around I could see much more of the same colour along with some blue and silver. I suddenly remembered. Today was the day that Gryffindor played Ravenclaw and the winner would go on to play us after Christmas.

I rolled my eyes, the Gryffindor quidditch team was made mostly of my family. This included Hugo as keeper. I groaned loudly as I sat down with the usual group. My parents would probably be in the crowd cheering on their son so I would be forced to interact with them sometime today.

Vinnie slung his arm over my shoulders as I let my head hit the hard wooden bench. He laughed loudly.

"Come on Rosie I'm sorry I ate the last of the bacon but there is no need for that!" He joked slipping his hand beneath my head so it no longer had such a hard target. I couldn't help but smile at his joke and sit back up straight. Surrounding me this morning was Danny, Logan and Vinnie. Janey, Emily and Bella were sat further down the table with some more sixth years.

I had left Ivy in bed, we had stayed up late the night before secretly discussing the mess I had got into whilst she was away.

Scorpius wasn't around so he had to be with Roxanne somewhere. I would have looked over to see if they were at the table but didn't feel like seeing him with her now they had made up. Instead I tucked into some toast whilst sort of listening to Danny and Logan quiz Vinnie on his relationship with Lily.

I was just finishing my toast when a loud cheer from the other side of the room made me look up. Across the hall half the Gryffindors were on their feet cheering as my cousins Albus and James entered in full quidditch uniform. Both had arrogant smirks on their face as they strutted forwards. They were the complete opposite of how I imagine Uncle Harry at that age.

"Cocky Bastards." I snapped making my fellow housemates laugh loudly.

My cousins were soon followed by more of the team. This included Hugo looking slightly nervous with his lanky legs shaking and Roxanne with her beaters bat slung over her should. She flicked her hair and received a couple of whistles from the crowd before them. She smiled back her dark hair and tanned skin looking perfect against the red of her jersey. Her brother Fred walked over to them slapping them all on the back grinning. Fred usually would have been there with them but after his last prank he was suspended from the team for a month. It didn't seem to be bothering him today though; he was all grins for his team mates.

The rest of the team was made up of Jimmy Carter the substitute fourth year beater, and Billy Pearce an excellent fifth year chaser. These two were stood behind the respective Potters and Weasleys seemingly happy to be stuck behind the golden children.

The last member of the team then entered. Lily walked normally into the hall and I watched as she instantly locked eyes on Vinnie behind me. She tried to squeeze around the people in front of her but was blocked by her brothers. They both said something I couldn't make out before spinning around to face their admirers with Lily wedged between them.

Bored of the events happening in the hall I jumped up.

"I'm going to get Ivy; I'll meet you guys in the Slytherin stand?" I told the boys. Vinnie smiled and nodded quickly at me before turning his attention back to Lily.

"Sure Red, Oh and bring some parchment so we can make notes on their plays."Danny said already thinking forwards to after Christmas when it would be our turn.

Logan shot me a wink and I smirked back before hurrying out the hall making sure to shove my way straight through the middle of Gryffindor's little parade.

* * *

"Common Ivy up and at em." I whispered to my sleeping best friend rolling into her bed. She groaned and ducked under the sheets.

"I know I wish we could stay here all day especially since my parents are down there but McGonagall said we had to. She doesn't trust us up here with everyone busy at the match.

Ivy groaned again and said something incoherent. I hugged her tightly before getting up and walking to her trunk. I chucked clean underwear at her and that was followed by a pair of jeans and a woollen jumper I knew she loved.

She got changed quickly grumbling about it being too cold and too early for a weekend whilst I searched through my stuff for the parchment Danny requested. I found it and shoved it in the inside pocket of my thick winter coat along with a muggle pen which I found easier to use when out and about. I looked up to see Ivy fully dressed with a toothbrush stuck out her mouth whilst she wrapped her scarf around her neck and tucked it in her coat.

* * *

Once we were all wrapped up for the bitter early December weather we made our way out of the dungeons and onto the grounds. We joined the crowd of people making their way down too. Everyone was wearing house colours Ivy and I included with our Slytherin scarves and green hats.

We reached the Slytherin tower and found our group easily. Danny, Logan and Luke were joking about something. Most of the Slytherin girls were sat down or still in the castle, Janey included. Scorpius and Vinnie were both staring intently onto the pitch where the Gryffindors were warming up.

I sat down next to Danny and silently handed him the parchment and pen, he murmured his thank you before turning back to Logan. I stared across the large stadium, at the other end the Ravenclaw team were also warming up. They all hovered around the team captain for a while before she sent them all off to do laps. Blurs of blue surrounded the stadium with one of them peeling off from the pack. He started doing loop the loops and corkscrews in the middle of the stadium making the Ravenclaw supporters roar loudly. I grabbed Vinnie's Binoculars to try a find out who this daredevil was.

I raised them to my eyes and squinted. I was surprised to see the dark, blonde messy hair and excellent body of Lysander Scamander working that broom. I had completely forgotten he was on the Ravenclaw team. He spent so much time with James and Fred that sometimes I just thought he was a Gryffindor. He zoomed away and I was left staring straight across towards the opposite viewing tower where my family happened to be sat. There were my parents, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Teddy, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina and a couple other relatives. They all had a pair of binoculars so I knew they could see me. It seemed that at that moment my dad was looking straight at me too since he raised his hand and waved at me.

I resisted the primal urge to give him the finger and instead just pretended not to see him. I carried on staring though, watching their every movement.

My view was suddenly blocked; I put down the binoculars to see a sweaty Lysander hovering in front of me. I raised my eyebrows and he winked at me and before I could say anything leant in and kissed me. I could do nothing but kiss back and hope he didn't pull me out the tower. Loud cheers and whistles sounded out from throughout the stadium. I guessed one of the many floating cameras had zoomed in on us and we were now being shown on the newly installed giant screens at the back of each tower.

Lysander eventually pulled back when a whistle meaning the match would start soon was blown. He smirked and saluted the camera which was in fact hovering to my left before flying away to face off against Albus in the seekers position.

I laughed and turned around to see everyone looking at me smirking. Ivy was smirking the most, she loved the fact I had managed to pull the two hottest blondes in the school whilst she had been away. Scorpius was looking pretty annoyed as he always did when I made out with Lysander. I've always put that down to them not liking each other but now I'm not too sure.

* * *

Three hours we were still watching, the two teams were so evenly matched it was taking forever. Gryffindor would score and then Ravenclaw would equalise and vice versa. Albus and Lysander hadn't even spotted the snitch yet and we could all see how annoyed they were getting.

I was getting fed up, it was freezing cold and no one had been critically injured. I was just about to ask Ivy if she wanted to sneak off when there was a loud cheer and I looked up to see Albus and Lysander in pursuit of a speeding golden orb. At the same time Lily Potter sped down the side over the top of the Ravenclaw keeper and scored putting the lions 20 points ahead of the eagles.

Albus and Lysander were climbing higher and higher both trying as hard as the other but Albus had the smaller stature and was using it to his advantage as he quickly gained on the snitch.

We all gasped as the snitch suddenly dropped and both boys followed without hesitation. The hurtled towards the ground with their arms outstretched grabbing at the snitch.

II know that everyone watching was scared that they would smash into the grass below as they were getting extremely close. No one was breathing in the stadium as they approached the floor still speeding. Through the binoculars I watched as Albus stretched out and grabbed at the snitch in one last desperate act.

A cheer rang out as his hand closed around the snitch and he quickly pulled up and away from the ground. Lysander followed him forgetting that he had just lost the match too intent on congratulating the boy he had known most his life. I looked around, everyone was on their feet. Opposite me Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were jumping up and down with the proudest grins on their face.

Most of the Slytherins stayed where they were but Vinnie and Scorpius stood up and left the tower. Ivy and I followed suddenly excited to see my families face when they saw Lily and Vinnie together.

The two teams where at the center of the stadium shaking hands and hugging. In front of us we saw Scorpius and Vinnie enter onto the field strutting towards their girls. I could see everything on the big screens around us so I knew my family would see too.

Both Lily and Roxanne peeled away from the mass of blue and red to run towards their boyfriends. Holding up my binoculars I watched Harry and Ginny's faces morph from proud to confused as they watched their daughter run towards a Goyle.

They reached each other and were instantly in each other's arms kissing hard. I looking up at the screens, this was not PG stuff. Another camera zoomed in on my family so everyone in the stadium could now see their shocked and confused faces. I burst out laughing as Ivy and I crossed the grass to be with Vinnie and Scorpius.

At the same time we reached them Albus and James also got there.

"Lily Luna Potter what the hell is this!" Albus screeched at his sister his face bright red. Lily pulled away and spun around to face her brothers.

"Oh come on Albus you knew Vinnie and I were dating, don't act all surprised." She snapped back putting an arm around Vinnie's waist as he pulled her close.

"We all thought it was some sick joke Lil." James piped up "You honestly can't expect us to believe you actually like this guy and you are willing to be around this – "he paused searching for the word. I smirked at him daring him to say it. "SCUM!" He finished almost as red as Albus.

This time it was Vinnie's chance to get angry; he pulled away from Lily and took a step towards my cousins.

"Who are you calling scum Potter?" He growled moving so he was standing chest to chest with James.

Lily rolled her eyes and stepped forwards to pull her boyfriend away from her brothers.

"James this scum happens to be my boyfriend his sister and our cousin so you can be a good little boy and shut your mouth for once. I suppose since I'm going to be hanging out with them now I'm scum too?" She spat at her brother before walking off leaving both Potter boys looking shocked with their mouths hanging open.

I watched carefully as they both looked up towards their dad and shrugged. Not paying attention to Vinnie anymore he ran a hand through his hair before following Lily.

Beside me Ivy was grinning, she loved a bit of drama. She started to say something but I wasn't listening. I was staring ahead at Scorpius and Roxanne. I watched as they kissed. It was nothing new I had seen them do it so many times in the past year but for the first time I felt my blood boil and my hands clench.

I resisted the urge to run over and strike up a conversation with Scorpius so they would stop sucking face. But I knew that would let everyone know something was up. Instead I looked around for the other sexy blonde on the pitch.

I spotted Lysander standing with his brother, dad, some of my family and some ravenclaws. Without hesitating I strolled up behind him. I tapped him on the shoulder waiting for him to turn around before I pounced on him desperate to make myself feel how I did when I was with Scorpius.

* * *

_Okay reactions?_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N - Right so next chapter! And it is an extremely long one! Misspotter94 and I just couldn't stop thinking of ideas for it. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and just to warn you there is an M rated scene towards the end._

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

"As good as this is," Lysander murmured against my mouth; the two of us were in a compartment with my friends, Lily and Roxanne as we journeyed to London on the Hogwarts Express. Lysander had walked past my compartment three hours ago and ever since then, I had been distracting him.

My friends didn't mind; Ivy was sleeping with her head propped up against the window and Vinnie and Lily were doing the exact same as Lysander and I.

Roxanne and Scorpius were too...but I choose to ignore their presence.

"I really should go." He groaned and pulled my hands from round his neck.

"Why?" I sighed but let him go anyway; I don't know if my sudden bad mood spurted from Lysander leaving my just as we were enjoying ourselves, the fact that I could now have a full-frontal view of Roxanne and Scorpius groping each other as they made out or the fact that in under an hour I'd be in the same house as my mother and brother for two weeks.

"Because your brother, Albus and my brother will be wondering where their pasties have gone." Lysander chuckled and picked the pile of food he was carrying back up.

"Hugo could do with losing a few pounds and Albus and Lorcan are big boys, stay!" I smirked and looked at him through the tops of my eyelashes.

I knew it would do no good though; I couldn't wrap Lysander around my little finger as easy as other people...he had more of a spark about him.

"No. We're all going to the Burrow for dinner tonight, we'll sneak off somewhere." He promised me. "Maybe we'll sneak to your parents' bed in the attic." He winked before he left, shutting the door behind him.

I didn't register what he said after he mentioned we're going to the Burrow.

"What the hell was he talking about?" I threw a handful of Bertie Bott's beans at both my cousins, ignoring the glare Roxanne gave me, the fact Scorpius still wouldn't meet my eye and the annoyed sigh that Vinnie gave me. "We're going to Grandma's tonight?!" I asked the pair of them.

"Yeah," Lily sighed as she put her hand down her top to hook some beans out of her bra. "We're each going home and then around seven we're having dinner with Gran and Granddad." She explained.

"Why? What the hell is so different about this time? Normally we don't go to...to that place till the fourth or fifth night home!" I reminded the two of them.

"The parents have something they want to tell us all. If you bothered to even speak to your mother on her visits, you'll probably know." Roxanne shrugged before she turned back to Scorpius and forced his face to look back at her before she started necking on with him again.

I don't know what did it, but I just felt myself snap at that sight. I grabbed the full box of beans and tossed the beans over Roxanne and Scorpius, covering them both and making the beans fall all down their hair and down the tops.

I told myself it was because of the jibe about my mother - over the past three weeks she had been true to her word and arrived every Sunday. The first week she followed me around the castle; the second she sat with me in the Library and the third she watched me practice Quidditch.

Even though the jibe about my mother is a plausible excuse, I knew - and Ivy knew because she woke up, smirked and then went back to sleep when she heard the commotion, it was because Roxanne was kissing Scorpius when I felt like it should be me kissing Scorpius.

* * *

"I swear to Wizarding God if you two don't hurry the fuck up I will ram your trunks down your damn throats!" Ivy threatened Vinnie and Scorpius as they kissed their girlfriends passionately goodbye, taking advantage of the fact they didn't have protective parents, siblings or cousins around to see - I don't count because I, in Vinnie's word, 'couldn't give a damn if my cousins caught a sex disease or not.'

Instead of waiting like she normally did, Ivy grabbed her backpack, pulled her arms through it, pulled her hood up over her head and stormed off in search of her father.

"Ivy - wait!" Vinnie called after his twin, but she ignored him and carried on walking.

Roxanne stalked away, taking her trunk with her whereas Lily decided to walk up with the boys and I.

"She's a little stressed - first Christmas without Gran and all." Vinnie sighed, picking Ivy's trunk up and carrying it with his own.

Out of tradition, Scorpius took mine. When our hands brushed as he took it from my hand, the two of us looked up at each other - and I swear that he smiled faintly at me.

"I know, she's been snappy all week." I shrugged and went to walk beside Lily, eagerly looking forward to seeing my families' reaction to the two of us talking again. "It's not her fault. I guess we know now what it's like to be on the receiving end of Ivy's nastiness." I joked, making Vinnie, Lily and Scorpius laugh.

It was the four of us laughing that must have shocked the mass of people waiting for us; all the Weasley-Potter family as well as the Malfoy's and Greg Goyle.

"Scorpius!" Astoria Malfoy grinned at the sight of her only son. Scorpius dropped the two trunks and accepted the hug his mother wanted to give him.

"Mum, Dad...why are you here?" He asked as he pulled away.

I smiled slightly at my Dad, ignored my mother and didn't even look in the direction of the rest of my family.

"Well...we thought it would be best for you to say goodbye to your friends and Roxanne now instead of going back later." Draco cleared his throat and told his son awkwardly.

"Goodbye? What? No! You said we weren't going to Canada!" Scorpius' shoulders slumped, knowing he was fighting a lost battle.

"Canada?!" Roxanne hissed, glaring at her boyfriend as if he had planned the whole thing.

Lily snapped before Ivy or I did; "Leave of Foxy, it's not as if he planned it."

Even Lily herself looked surprised at that; Ivy and I grinned, or rather I grinned as Ivy inclined a smile in Lily's direction. I saw Albus whisper something to Aunt Ginny who closed her eyes for a second.

"Can't he stay with us Dad?" Vinnie asked Greg who looked uncomfortable for a couple of seconds.

"Well...normally you'd be more than welcome Scorp, it's just..."

"First Christmas just the three of you, we understand." Astoria smiled sadly at the huge man.

"What about Aunt Daph?" Scorpius suggested.

"After the prank you four pulled at Easter? Not a chance." Draco shook his head.

Scorpius sighed again and looked from Roxanne to Ivy, myself and Vinnie sadly.

He was just about to open his mouth when we all got a huge shock.

"He can stay with us." My own mother offered; which got every single person looking at her like she was a stranger.

Did Hermione Granger just invite the son of Draco Malfoy to stay over her house for two weeks?

"I mean, he and Rosie are friends, we can keep an eye on him, he'll get to see his friends and his girlfriends...if that's alright with you that is. The offers there." Mum sort of smiled at Draco and Astoria who looked at each other with astonishment evident on their faces.

Over the years, my mother mainly conversed with Astoria when she discussed the behaviour of me and their children with her and Greg - I always assumed Draco refused to speak to my mother, I didn't guess that Astoria genuinely liked my mother.

"Hermione are you sure? Three teenagers can be a handful and you've said yourself you have your hands full with your two -"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't certain." Mum shook her head and smiled; I was still too astonished to say anything. I looked around to suddenly expecting dad to cut off his wife and downright refuse but I noticed he wasn't in the group nearby. He must be waiting at home. Watching mum explain this to dad would be entertaining to watch.

"There isn't any room." Scorpius pointed out in a tone that sounded disappointed.

"We have a camp bed; we'll put that in Hugo's room -"

"You will not!" The normally quiet Hugo spoke up, interrupting Mum who sighed and shook her head.

"We'll put that in Rose's room then. I'm sure the two of them won't mind sharing a room." Mum looked at Scorpius and me and obviously took our shocked and awkward silences as a way of saying we wouldn't mind.

"I'm sure Scorpius and Rose wouldn't mind sharing a room one bit." Ivy cackled smugly, but only so the two of us could hear her.

Scorpius Malfoy; the best damn make out I've ever had would be staying in my room for two weeks.

Scorpius Malfoy; my cousins' boyfriend would be in a bed several feet away from mine for two weeks.

Scorpius Malfoy...changing in my room...sleeping in my room.

Christmas suddenly seems very appealing.

* * *

We landed roughly outside the house with mum gripping both Hugo's and my hand still. I yanked my arm out of her grip and let go of my trunk with my left hand, letting it crunch loudly on the driveway gravel. Without looking back I walked off towards the large front door.

"Rose, can you –"My mother started from behind me but I cut her off quickly with a resounding no. I heard her sigh and the sound of her picking it up. The door was unlocked so I pushed my way in hesitating only slightly in the small foyer to kick off my shoes and drop my coat on the floor.

I didn't call out and let my dad know we were back. Instead I walked straight up the stairs and into my room. It was exactly how I left it after my exclusion back in October. Even the door was still missing from its hinges. I made a note to ask if they would be so kind to return my privacy.

I had just finished unpacking my trunk and was sat on my bed flicking through a quidditch magazine when I heard him.

"You did what!" My dad yelled so loud the house shook. Grinning I dropped the magazine and hurried down the stairs eager to catch what happened next.

I snuck through the foyer and stood behind the doorway that leads into the kitchen. I couldn't be seen but could hear everything.

"How on earth can you spin this as good Mione?" My dad spoke again sounding exasperated. "Our rebellious fifteen year old daughter sharing a room with a 16 year old boy who just happens to be a Malfoy!" I could imagine him tugging his red hair down over his red ears.

"Scorpius is one of Rose's closest friends and her cousins boyfriend I doubt anything will happen Ronald. I was just trying to do Astoria a favour." Mum replied calmly. Dad took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"Why can't he stay in Hugo's room?" he asked now sounding calmer.

"Hugo and Scorpius have nothing in common and if I'm being totally honest I think he is a bit intimidated by Scorpius." Mum stated plainly. I fought hard to hold back a laugh and my dad scoffed. They were silent for a bit longer before mum spoke again.

"Oh and earlier Rose actually asked nicely if she could have her door back." My mum added quickly. Her husband made a strained noise before replying.

"Fine but I'm keeping the lock."

* * *

We all arrived at The Burrow about seven. Scorpius had owled earlier saying his parents would drop him and his stuff there to be taken home with us later.

The house was alive with laughter, chatter and the smell of lasagne. I knew that every room would be filled with someone telling a story or joke. Gran ran over as we entered and hugged us all. She remarked on how much Hugo had grown and how my hair looked different. Once she had released me I smiled as nicely as I could before walking off in search of Scorpius or Lily. I had asked Ivy to come along but she and Vinnie were being taken out for dinner by Greg.

I walked into the front room where the majority of people seemed to be and instantly spotted Lily. She was sat on one of the smaller couches with Teddy laughing at something. I strolled into the room and fell into the free space next to her. She smiled at me before turning back to Uncle George who seemed to be explaining a new product he had just started selling at the shop.

James soon walked in carrying a large tray of drinks. He looked at me and scowled, I had obviously just sat in his seat. I smirked as he slid the tray on to the coffee table and retreated to sit on the arm of Louis' chair.

I sat silently not joining in. I started to think about where Scorpius was but then stopped when I realised he must be with Roxanne. Grimacing at the thought of them together I pulled myself back into reality just in time to see George exit the room.

James and Albus both jumped up and stood in front of all of us. Their audience included me, Lily, Teddy, Louis, Dominique, Lucy and Fred.

"Right some of you already know but James and I want to ask the adults if we can all have a party here the night before Christmas Eve." Albus explained to us. My eyes shot up from inspecting my nails at the sound of party and I was instantly taking notice.

"We are going to ask tonight at dinner so you guys play along and they will soon give in you will see." James ended with a wink before leaving the room in search of more kids.

* * *

It was after the main course and just before desert when the boys decided to execute their plan. Albus stood up and cleared his throat loudly. Everyone went silent and looked up at him.

"If I have everyone's attention I would like to ask something." No one stopped him to he carried on.

"myself, James and a few of the others have been discussing it and we came to the conclusion that we are now all old enough and responsible enough to have a party here at The Burrow and we were wondering whether we could have one next week the night before Christmas eve?" He finished glancing around the table before letting his eye settle back on his parents.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and did the strange thing when they seem to communicate without speaking before looking back at their son.

"You are right Albus, we believe that you are all old enough now so as long as it is okay with your Grandparents and everyone else you can have a party. Every young person at the table turned to look at the matriarch and patriarch of the family. Granddad Arthur let his wife speak.

"Well I suppose I have to yes now to make up for the amount of times I refused Fred and George's plea for a party back when they were young." Gran said laughing. A cheer rung out across the table and even I cracked a smile at the thought of a party here at The Burrow. I had always thought this was an excellent place for a party.

Looking down the table I caught Scorpius's gaze. He was sat with his arm around Roxanne but smiling lazily at me. The little gleam in his eye told me that he was looking forward to it just as much as I was.

"BUT!" Harry shouted over the chatter. "People we know only! No hard core partiers! I can imagine the crowd you guys would draw in." He announced making me frown.

"Relax, just a few friends Dad. You'll know them all anyway." Albus shrugged but then he looked in my direction. "We're quite a tame group of kids."

I rolled my eyes and scowled at the little dig about my friends.

"Something wrong Rosie?" Mum asked me.

"I'm just wondering which one of you will have the balls to say my friends aren't welcome at the party?" I caught each and every adult out; I knew what they were thinking, I just voiced their opinions.

"But before any of you do; can I just say it is incredibly unfair to ostracise me from this family event simply because I have a different group of friends than the majority?" I worked my hardest to keep my temper in check and decided to approach this in a sophisticated way - by using words that most of my cousins wouldn't understand.

"Rose, it's not that your friends aren't welcome," Aunt Angelina sighed and struggled how to phrase it.

"So we can invite her friends?" Lily came to my support straight away, surprising a few of the aunts and uncles, making Aunt Ginny sigh and her brothers frown.

"It's just that some of your friends are more...wild when they're at a party -" Uncle Bill tried to finish off for Aunt Angelina.

"That's rubbish. So you're telling me what? I'll have no choice but to go to a Gryffindor party? I'm assuming that I still cannot be trusted to stay home alone?" I turned to Mum and Dad who just sighed and shook their heads.

"I think that it's only fair Rose's friends come too." I was surprised by getting support from Teddy. "I had a ton of Slytherin friends in school - they party the best!" He winked at me.

Uncle Harry considered it for a moment before replying.

"Fine, Rose; since you're probably going to invite the twins and Scorpius is obviously invited you can invite your other friends too; but we want _no_ fighting, _no_ trouble and _no_ alcohol. Ok?"

Harry compromised fairly and soon I was looking back at Scorpius smirking.

After desert all the adults left the table leaving their offspring to clean up for once. We used this time to start planning the party. We decided that to save the house we would have it in the giant garden and have someone cast a protection bubble around the land to protect us from cold and weather. Everyone was throwing in their ideas and it was starting to get hectic. I decided to put an end to that.

"Don't you worry your pretty little heads kids; we snakes know how to have a good time. You simply provide your guest list and we'll sort everything else." I winked at Scorpius who smirked and nodded once back.

"So you're going to sort out the food the drinks the music and the decorations?" Molly raised an eyebrow doubtfully.

"Don't you worry about the fine details, people don't care about that shit. They just want to turn up, have a drink and perhaps get laid." I smirked; Molly and Dominique scoffed whilst a few of the guys raised their eyebrows.

"Lysander, Scorpius can you two get some booze?" I asked the two of them. "Wait, didn't your parents take away your key for your vault?" I checked with Scorpius who chuckled as he put the clean dishes away in the rack.

"Yeah, the key my grandparents gave me for their trust fund however is in my trunk." Scorpius smirked at me and summoned his house-elf.

"Monty, I have a job for you. I want you to take this key," He instructed the elf quietly and quickly in case one of our parents came back in. "And take enough money to get...at least three crates of fire-whiskey, muggle stuff and food such as pizzas, burgers and crap. Take the booze too...er; my parents will have locked their house up." Scorpius looked at me puzzled.

"My room. Take them to my room." Lily offered. "I have a huge closet that has enough space to hide it until the party." She ignored the glares that her brothers were giving her and offered her room up to hide the, no doubt, stolen booze.

Did the Head-Auror's daughter just offer to harbour stolen goods? Wow, maybe I am a bad influence.

"Ok, take it to Lily Potter's room - be discrete Monty. If my parents find out I'm dead. Leave no traces. That's all." Scorpius shook Monty's small hand before the elf apparated away.

"What the hell did you mean by no traces?" Molly hissed, looking at where the elf had been moments before.

"Telling you would be a trace." Scorpius smirked at Molly and sent her an obnoxious wink.

I looked over at Scorpius who was managing to grin and smirk at the same time. The others didn't know it yet, but this was going to be a Slytherin party and we would show those timid pussy cats how the partying is really done.

* * *

We floo'd home in turn and once Scorpius came out of the fire place I took him up to my room, pleased to see that I finally had my door back.

Dad had conjured up a bed for Scorpius to sleep in - my bed and his were separated by about two feet.

"There should be room in the closet for you." I pointed to my large walk-in-wardrobe that I added myself two years ago, halving the size of my mother's home-office in the process.

"Hugo and I have to share a bathroom; it's the only one on the landing. My parents have their own leading from their room." I explained as I fell down onto my bed and picked a magazine up.

"Their room on the other side of the staircase; the bathroom is the door to our left and Hugo's room is the door to the left of that. The room next door is Mum's office. Dad's office is downstairs, inbetween the living room and the dining room." I thought it best explain the layout of the house to him since he probably hasn't been in a muggle-designed building before.

Both he and the twins lived in huge manors with hundreds of rooms and Roxanne lived in a country house that Uncle George designed himself and all our other friends lived in houses like both of those.

My parents bought our house before I was born; Dad wanted privacy and Mum wanted comfort from her youth; so they settled on this muggle house in an affluent estate where sending your children to private boarding schools wasn't a big deal. Our neighbours were separated by at least five acres of land on both side and the fences around all of the houses were enormous - there was a few well-known muggle celebrities who lived in our street. The privacy enabled us to practice magic and fly our brooms in the garden without exposing our secret to the neighbourhood.

"Every third Saturday of the month my mother hosts a - whoah!" I threw a pillow at Scorpius when I saw him taking his top off.

The last time he exposed his chest to me we weren't doing much talking.

"I'm changing! You don't have to stay!" He pointed out, throwing the pillow back.

"It's my room." I snapped, trying to not make it obvious I was ogling him.

"It's our room for the next two weeks. My parents won't be back until after New Year." He smirked. "Besides...it's not as if you haven't seen it before." He reminded me with a huge wink.

I sat up straighter at the same time that he slowly made his way over to my bed. When he reached the foot of my bed I moved so I was kneeling on the mattress, only a couple of inches away from him.

"Rose!" We both jumped and blinked several times when we heard Hugo shout and knock on the door. "Mum and Dad want to speak to you downstairs. The bathrooms free if you want to shower Malfoy." He didn't say anything after that and we stayed looking at the door until we heard Hugo's bedroom door slam shut.

"Um...I should probably go see what they want." My voice sounded husky and for some reason it made Scorpius' smirk turn broader slightly. Without looking at him I pushed myself from the bed, climbed over his and left my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

* * *

For the first time since the summer before we went to Hogwarts; I floo'd into Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's kitchen; as expected the family of six were sitting around the breakfast table, all but one looking extremely shocked to see me fall out of their fireplace.

"What do you want?" Albus asked me, wincing when Harry obviously kicked him under the table.

"What he meant to say was, would you like some breakfast Rosie?" Aunt Ginny sent a small glare at her youngest son who just narrowed his eyes at me.

"Nah, I already ate." I shrugged and looked around the kitchen curiously; they redecorated since my last visit nearly six years ago.

"Can we help you with something?" Uncle Harry looked at me curiously.

"She came to hang out with me." Lily rolled her eyes and pushed her plate away. "Come on, we'll go to my room." She muttered and nodded to the staircase.

Sending an arrogant smirk in James and Albus' way I followed her up the stairs and all the way into her room.

Lily's bedroom had changed too; it was obviously a lot bigger than what it was.

"Mum and Dad knocked the wall down from the play room next door." Lily explained when she saw me looking at her now huge bedroom.

Instead of it being pink and white and covered in dolls; it was now a really nice light green colour with white furniture. Her bed, wardrobes and dresser all looked to be a part of set...a very ancient, expensive looking set.

As well as a wardrobe, I could see a set of double doors leading into a walk-in wardrobe that was bigger than mine. Lily waved me forwards into the closet which was big enough for a bedroom to fit comfortably in here.

"I thought we'd hide the crates behind my shoe racks, they come from the wall." Lily muttered and pulled her shoe racks from the wall; revealing a secret decent sized space that already had several items in there.

"Clothes and shoes my parents do not need to know about." Lily explained when she saw me looking.

"Didn't they design this and approve the building plan for it though?" I asked as Lily put the shoe rack back in place and led me from her closet.

"Nah, when you did something to your Mum's office it gave me inspiration. My parents don't even know the closet has been extended twice." Lily shrugged slightly.

Over the past five years, Lily Potter has grown into a pretty cool person; it didn't take me long to realise that she put on a front for our family, mainly her brothers.

"How did you know about that?" I asked her, walking around her new room and inspecting her photo frames. I rolled my eyes at the last one of the two of us before my sorting; I had my arms around her and we where both smiling up at the camera.

"Your mother came over here freaking out because her office was covered in dust and chipped paint. Your father said he was impressed you did a decent job." Lily muttered, sounding very bored.

"My mother freaks out every time I do something she doesn't like. I'm bored, what should we do?" I sighed as I threw myself into her desk chair, pushing a cushion onto the floor in the process.

"Diagon Alley?" Lily suggested.

"I'm not allowed to leave the house; my mother practically wet herself when I asked to come here." I rolled my eyes and snorted at the memory of my mother's ecstatic face when I told her I was going to hang out with a cousin.

"My parents are working from home, which probably means your Dad will be popping over too." Lily told me sympathetically.

"So we're basically getting spied on all day? Perfect."

Lily and I just stayed in her room for most of the day, mainly catching up on the last few years.

I learnt that she started to secretly rebel against her brothers in her second year - she hated not speaking to me and she didn't understand why the family ignored me for so long. She also said she was frightened to start talking to me because I was so withdrawn from the family and constantly had Ivy by my side.

She and Vinnie started dating in secret in August after meeting through a friend of a friend of a friend, a Gryffindor a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin, at somebody's birthday party. She said that because she was the oldest person in her year group with her birthday being the first of September, she didn't think much of the age difference with it technically being only a year and a few months, with the twins having been born in the summer holidays.

When I attacked Amy, she said she was one of the people who stuck up for me in my absence and intended to apologise when she met me in the Entrance Hall with our cousins; she didn't know that they would be there too.

"Scorpius knew about Vin and me." Lily told me quietly several hours after I arrived. "He said it's about time Vinnie acted on the crush he had on me." She blushed and giggled when I smirked and shook my head.

"What's Dominique's deal? I know she and Foxy have always been close and she was the quiet one but she wasn't as -"

"Timid? Dominique...she's grew up a lot. She fell in love last summer in France and he dumped her so she's turned very...cynical to everything and acts shy as a front. When she's arguing with someone she really lets rip. I'm surprised she didn't attack you for the incident with the ink pellet." Lily sniggered.

I'm actually really surprised the sorting hat didn't put her in Slytherin; everything she's told me reminded me of the girls in my house.

"You don't approve of Roxanne and Scorpius do you?" Lily asked as the two of us sat on her windowsill and looked out into the miserable stormy, rain. From Lily's window we could see the village of Godric's Hallow - where her parents owned several of the Houses and businesses, including the post office, the small local produce supermarket, the pub and even the little bed and breakfast inn.

I briefly looked at Lily to see her looking at me through neutral, calculating eyes.

"Not really. I think Scorpius can do miles better than her."

Scorpius has done miles better than her.

"She's alright, better than Molly anyway. She's less of a gossip than Lucy, more of a laugh than Dominique and not as up tight as Victoire." Lily assured me.

"I don't approve of you and Vinnie either." I told her, smiling slightly. "I'll admit I like your relationship more than Ivy does, but I still don't approve."

Lily frowned instead of asking why not so I just laughed at her. "Can we go get some lunch? I can hear your brothers laughing so I'm guessing that means food is ready." I teased her, smirking when she rolled her eyes.

"They need to grow up. I swear I act older than they do - I bet they get wasted at this party and try to bone some girl." Lily shuddered as she made her way out of her room and down the staircase that led into the kitchen.

I laughed at that, knowing she was probably right.

I got a huge shock when I walked into the kitchen; sat round the table while my father, Harry and Ginny made a load of sandwiches, was Lily's brothers, Dominique, Amy Wilson, my brother, Roxanne, Fred and Scorpius.

"Blimey, is seeing my face at three o'clock in the morning not enough for you? You have to stalk me all day too!" I teased Scorpius as Lily and I slid into two empty seats, directly opposite Roxanne and Scorpius.

"You know what, I was thinking that you've gone without seeing all of this," Scorpius waved his hand in front of his face as he spoke, "for a few hours, so I figured you'd be getting withdrawal symptoms."

"Ah, and you thought you'd give me my addiction?" I laughed, accepting the sandwich from my Dad.

"Sure did baby, I'm all heart." Scorpius teased through a mouthful of ham and cheese and bread.

I giggled unintentionally - which is not like me! I do not giggle!

* * *

"Alright Grandma, I'll see you in a few days. Night, love you." I said goodbye to my Grandmother Granger and hung the phone up. Her and Granddad Granger were going to the Burrow to spend Christmas with us all but wouldn't be arriving until late Christmas Eve since their dental practice stayed open until early evening on Christmas Eve.

I loved all my Grandparents and they were some of the few people that I could actually stand to be nice to.

"Grandma says that she'll ring you tomorrow to discuss Hugo's gifts." I told my mother who was sat watching the television as my father read the newspaper. Hugo was in his room doing whatever it is he does and Scorpius was in the shower.

"Did you ask for anything specific this year?" Mum asked me, seeming pleased I was conversing with her voluntarily.

"An envelope full of money." I told her honestly, smiling a little bit when they both laughed.

"Nah, Granddad said they have me a few bits to open but he probably will just give me money. They also said they have a little something for the others; Gran said she'd feel guilty not getting them anything." I rolled my eyes.

I may have inherited my flawless skin, hair colour and several other traits from my Granger relatives, but I did not inherit their weak conscience.

"I'm going to sleep. We're going to set things up for the party tomorrow." I reminded my parents and left the room without saying goodnight, ignoring the slight feeling of happiness that I had just had practically a full civil conversation with my parents.

I didn't think to knock on my own bedroom door; the shower was still running so I just assumed that Scorpius was still in there.

I should have knocked.

I walked in my room to see Scorpius stood without a stitch of clothing on, completely naked as the day he was born. He was stood holding a t-shirt up, clearly in the process of dressing for bed.

"Rose!" He jumped when he saw me stood gaping at him.

I couldn't help but look at _him_; no wonder he was so damn cocky all the time!

"Are you finished?" Scorpius smirked when I shut the bedroom door but then fell back against it.

It was obvious that we were both attracted to one another; we had both been caught staring.

"You know, you're going to have to return the favour." Scorpius smirked, pulling a pair of extremely tight white boxers on, when the elastic snapped against his skin, I felt myself jump and straight away felt angry with myself for blushing.

I stormed into my closet, flicked the light on in there and pulled the door closed so he couldn't see me changing for bed. For good measure I locked the door.

I quickly changed out of my jeans and jumper and into a vest top and a pair of shorts - the tightest vest top and shortest shorts I owned.

I silently unlocked the door and pushed it open, walking out and combing my fingers through my hair at the same time.

"You'll freeze in those. It is December." Scorpius mentioned; I looked over to see him sat up in his bed, watching me with a smirk on his face.

"I don't plan on going outside in these." I quipped back, going over to my dresser and sitting on the chair there. I grabbed a hair brush and proceeded to brush every knot and tatter out of my hair.

"My mother used to sit and brush Ivy's hair for hours on end; the two of them would curl up on the sofa and just sit there, running the brush through her hair." Scorpius told me softly; I looked through the mirror to see him looking sad for a minute.

"I hope she's alright. She was saying she's not looking forward to spending Christmas with her brother and Dad, what with no female company." I muttered; thinking back to Ivy's letter she sent me this morning.

Her father thought it would be best if the three of them spent their first Christmas with just each other for company; normally they went to Malfoy Manor and spent the Holidays with the man Greg classed as his brother. Ivy loved having Astoria around and Astoria always classed Ivy as the daughter she never had. Scorpius and Vinnie usually got up to trouble together so everybody was happy. Christmas Day they usually went to Italy for the rest of the holidays to spend it with Eileen.

"She'll be fine. Ivy really does love spending time with her father and brother, she just pushes people away. She's always the same around her birthday isn't she?" He reminded me.

A couple of times, Ivy point-blank refused to celebrate her birthday because it's also the day her mother died - but Vinnie usually persuaded her to at least have a little fun on the day.

"I suppose." I sighed and went back to brushing my hair until it hung completely straight. "At least they're coming to the party tomorrow." I added as I walked to the light switch and flicked it off.

"I know, that might cheer her up a little bit - ouch!" He groaned suddenly when I accidently stood on the part of his body he had on display fifteen minutes ago.

"Sorry! I can't see where I'm going!" I struggled to stay upright and fell down on the bed beside Scorpius.

"Why on earth did you decide to climb over my bed? Most people would just walk around it!" He hissed his face a mere inch away from mine. Even in the dark I could sense that he was looking directly into my eyes.

A couple of seconds passed but we were so close together that I could feel his reaction to me being in the same bed as him.

"Would Roxanne have walked around the bed?" I asked him quietly.

"Would Lysander have minded you being in the bed?" He asked me back, just as quietly.

Even though our respective partners had been mentioned, within seconds we were kissing.

I don't know about him, but all thoughts of Roxanne and Lysander got pushed out of my mind when Scorpius moved over in the bed so I could lay more comfortable beside him.

* * *

"Rose, Scorpius! Breakfast is getting cold!" Mum's voice woke me up; I made to rub my eye with my hand, but my arms were trapped under something.

It took me a couple of seconds to remember that I wasn't in my own bed. Scorpius had fell asleep cradling me into his chest, his arms wrapped around me.

It's a good job that my mother seemed to accept that teenagers need privacy and didn't come to wake us up personally, because somehow in our make-out session last night our pyjama's had been discarded.

I could feel Scorpius private parts sticking into my back through the fabric of his boxers.

"Scorpius!" I hissed, using my foot to nudge him awake.

"Scorpius! Come on, wake up!" I hissed again, rolling my eyes when his arms slacked. As soon as I could, I pulled myself free out of his arms and climbed out of bed, not even bothering to worry about my state of partial undress - what's the point? He's already seen me in my underwear twice now.

"My mother has shouted us once, she'll come knock on the door next, get up." I whispered, crouching down so I was face to face with him.

I sighed in frustration, but then got an idea when I saw his morning greeting again.

Leaning in closer to him, I gently pressed my lips against his and put one hand in his hair, twisting the blonde locks around my fingers and pulling lightly, remembering just how that caused a reaction last night from him.

I felt his arms move and wrap around me the same time he started kissing back; but just as he was ready to pull me back into bed, I pulled away and pulled on his arms to move him into a sitting position.

"Come on, get some clothes on!" I hissed, turning and hunting for my shorts and vest. "Where the hell did you throw my clothes when you pulled them off?" I asked him, bending over to look under his bed.

"Rose...why did last night happen? Again?" He groaned, he pushed the duvet away from him and pulled my shorts and vest from under the duvet.

"This can't keep happening, Rose." Scorpius took my hand and pulled me back down to the bed beside him. "I'm with your cousin and you're with Lysander -"

"You tell me that Roxanne gets you like that." I arched an eye brow at him. "Come on, Mum has breakfast ready." Just wanting to get out of the room, I took a chance and left my bedroom still in my panties and bra. I knew Hugo and Dad would be in the kitchen with Mum so as I walked along the landing, I pulled my shorts on and hurriedly put my vest on as I was coming down the stairs.

"Scorpius is just using the bathroom." I lied easily, sliding into the bench opposite the one my parents and brother were sitting in.

I caught my mother's eye and could have sworn she was looking at me with a strange expression, but when I looked back she just smiled at me and handed me a plate with breakfast on.

* * *

I grabbed my overnight bag from the floor near my door and lugged it down the hall. After a bit of begging I had finally convinced my mum to let me floo to Ivy's and get ready for the party there. We would floo back over to The Burrow when we were ready. Scorpius was coming as well to hang out with Vinnie before they headed over with us.

Scorpius was stood waiting for me in the front room. He had somehow managed to fit all his overnight belongings in a small backpack which I knew didn't have an extension spell on it. I had a small extension spell on my bag and had still struggled to fit everything.

"You ready?" He asked me impatiently.

"No I'm just stood here admiring the furniture." I told him sarcastically. "What do you think?"

He laughed and raised his eyebrows and my sarcasm before calling out.

"Bye Mr and Mrs Weasley! See you later." Malfoy called out to my parents. He pushed me towards the fireplace, his hand slightly lower than a friend should be. I ignored it grabbing a handful of powder and calling out the twin's address. The flames swirled and I spun away just as my dad replied.

"Goodbye guys. Stay out of trouble please Rosie!"

* * *

We arrived in the Goyle's giant living room. The first thing I saw was a giant Christmas tree from their land outback decorated with the familiar decorations I often helped Ivy put up. Greg Goyle was spread across one of the black leather sofas reading a thick book. He looked up at the sound of the fireplace spitting us out.

"Scorpius, Rose! Merry Christmas!" He grinned at us "Ivy is in her room and Vinnie is either in the kitchen or the games room" He explained before turning back to his book.

We glanced at each other before heading in different directions, Scorpius in search of his best friend and me in search of mine.

I stepped out the living room into the grand foyer making my way towards the familiar double staircase. I climbed two floors and then went right down the hallway, the route to Ivy's room permanently marked in my brain.

I reached the door with the 'I' carved into it and knocked once quickly before entering the room. Everything was the same and it was about as familiar as my own room. The wall straight ahead was painted emerald green with the other three plain white. Her furniture was all white with green and emerald accessories. All carved so elegantly to perfection. The wall to my left was entirely filled with a long wardrobe with mirrors built into the sliding doors. There was a door that leads to her own bathroom on the opposite wall. Her desk was hidden behind the door and covered in sheets of paper and pens. The huge set of bookshelves to her right was overflowing with an array of new and old books.

Her king size four poster bed was set against the emerald wall with the white drapes pulled back. A gorgeous white vanity table sat beside the bed. There was makeup and other girly stuff littered across the top. There was a mirror at the back of the table with the edges covered in photos. I knew them all by heart. There was a few of me and her, her and Vinnie, me her and Vinnie. A couple of her and her dad. Some of her and her grandma Eileen and the last one was her beloved picture of her mother looking huge and pregnant with her and Vinnie but still beautiful.

After taking in the room I stepped inside and shut the door. Ivy was sat at her desk drawing intently. She looked up and grinned.

"I thought you were dad." She said jumping up and hugging me. I hugged her back before letting go and retreating to her bed that I had spent so many nights in. I dumped my bag on the floor by the wardrobe.

"What you drawing?" I asked her laying back and staring at the top of her bed canopy.

"Nothing important." She replied casually chucking down her pen and crossing the room to join me.

"Right what time is it? How much time do we have?" she questioned lying next to me and copying what I was doing.

"Well it's about four now and the party is starting at seven so we have about three hours." I told her.

She made her thinking noise as she decided the plan of action.

"Hmm right you shower in here and I will take Vinnie's bathroom. I can't risk you running into Mr. Tall blonde and handsome in nothing but a towel. Don't get me wrong I'd love for him to break up with Foxy but I really don't want to be held responsible, I get enough grief from your relatives already." She joked smirking and winking at me. I grinned back but inside I was worried as I thought back to last night. Did I really want to break them up and give my family another reason to hate me? It was starting to get better.

I stepped out of Ivy's bathroom dressed in my bra, panties and thin dressing gown, towel drying my hair. Ivy was already back, her dark hair wrapped up in her own towel whilst she stood half in her wardrobe wearing nothing but her underwear.

I heard a muffled cry of yes as she obviously found what she was looking for. Seconds later she emerged clutching a dark blue dress. In her other hand she clutched a pair of killer black heels.

She grinned victoriously and chucked the items onto her bed.

I laughed at her and took a seat at the vanity. Not being of age yet sucked when it came to getting ready since we could only really use muggle methods for hair and makeup when out of school.

I took her brush and ran it through my dark auburn hair deciding to let it to dry the rest of the way naturally before attempting to do anything. I then moved on to my outfit pulling my dress from my bag. It was black lace and tight so it hugged all the right curves. It stopped mid thigh and I knew it would give my father a heart attack. To go with it I had a pair of killer heels like Ivy's but in a deep red colour. Along with some red accessories and a red clutch to hold my wand and makeup.

After I dressed I sat back at the table to apply makeup. I left my skin clear since it was flawless most of the time. I applied a little makeup to my eyes to make them look bigger. I finished with some lipstick the same shade as my shoes.

I turned back to my hair which was pretty much dry by now. It still hung straight instead of its natural curls due to the potion I took back into September to change it. Looking at it again I noticed how much sharper it made my features look. I frowned.

"Ivy, do you have the reverse of that hair straightening potion I used?" I asked my friend who was laying back on the bed slithering into her skin tight dress.

"Yeah, there should be one in the drawer to the right." She replied quickly. I murmured my thanks and delved into that drawer. After finding what I was searching for I quickly took the recommended amount and watched in amazement as one by one my natural curls reappeared. I finished the look by pinning some bits back and then I was done.

I vacated the seat and swapped places with Ivy. I know sat on the bed whilst she applied her makeup.

"So I heard your cousin invited Christian Everdeen tonight." Ivy spoke sounding funny trying to keep her mouth open as she applied eyeliner.

"Yeah I think he did." I replied. "Why? You're not still interested in him are you Ive? He's useless, he's supposed to be a Ravenclaw but I bet you my brother is above him with test scores. "I told her. She pouted.

"But he is so incredibly hot Rosie!" She pleaded her case.

"Yeah I supposed he is." I laughed.

"And anyways you're dating Lysander who is also a Ravenclaw who is also failing potions." She reminded me now drying her thicker hair using a muggle contraption.

"We are not dating, just occasionally hooking up." I smirked at her in the mirror.

"Well whatever it is, are you going to be seeing him tonight." She spoke again sending me a not so subtle wink. I shook my head.

"I probably will but it's all physical Ive, there are no emotions there." I told her. She frowned.

"And since when does Rose Weasley care about emotions?"

I bit my bottom lip like I always did when I was nervous and Ivy noticed. Her mouth fell open.

"Since you made out with Malfoy!" She almost shouted at me.

"Merlin Ivy keep your voice down, he could be down the hall! He doesn't know you know." I explained.

"It happened again didn't it!?" she squealed leaving her vanity and sitting next to me.

I smirked and explained what had happened last night as she finished getting ready. After I had finished Ivy only said one thing.

"Jeez Rose you really do have a thing for blondes!" She said winking before picking up her bags and walking out her room. I quickly did the same and followed her out switching off the light as I did.

We walked down the stairs together laughing and met the boys in the foyer. They were both looking very smart. Vinnie in a pair of light brown jeans and deep blue long sleeved shirt. His messy brown hair tamed for once. Scorpius stood beside him in a pair of dark blue tight jeans, a black shirt with all the buttons done up and a light grey sweater with brown patched on the shoulders and elbows over the top. His blonde hair was just as messy as ever and he was already smirking.

"Right lets go." Ivy spoke to everyone. I smirked thinking about the look on the adults' faces they would have when they saw the type of party they had allowed in their back garden.

* * *

The majority of the partiers were Slytherins - Scorpius and I did a great job of inviting our 'friends', we just didn't tell my family that we'd also told our friends to invite their own friends.

"You know all these people?" Uncle Bill asked me as we stood in the kitchen, looking at all the guests making their way into the field; since a lot of them were older than us, they apparated and side-alonged a lot of people but a few others got off the Knight Bus and there was even some who flew their broom sticks.

"Yeah." I lied and turned to face my aunts and uncles, including Neville, his wife Hannah, Luna and her husband Rolf. "I'm a very popular girl." I smirked.

The reason why I was sat in the kitchen with Ivy, Vinnie, Scorpius and Lily came through the fire place a second later

"I see I'm not the only father who isn't pleased with what his daughter is wearing tonight." My Dad mentioned when Roxanne walked out of the green flames, closely followed by a glaring George.

Roxanne was wearing a very low-cut red dress.

It pained me to admit that she looked hot; with her dark features, she looked incredible in red.

"Oh wow, you're both wearing red?" Ivy smirked when she saw what Roxy was wearing.

Roxanne looked at me sharply and narrowed her eyes when she saw my outfit; they were practically the same, where my dress was black and red, hers was red and black. She teamed hers with black shoes and accessories whereas I teamed mine with red.

"I'm struggling to think who looks hotter." Ivy joked; I glanced at her to see that wicked gleam in her eye.

"What do you think Scorpius? Rosie or Foxy?" She smirked right at me when I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Wait!" Dad stopped me from leaving; I turned back round to roll my eyes at him.

"You are not going anywhere with that dress and those heels!" He insisted and got his wand out to make my dress longer.

"If you make it longer, I'll make it a lot shorter." I threatened him.

"I think Rose and Roxanne look fine." Lily sighed and shook her head; I turned to look at her, she was standing in her own dress, which was a lot more modest and suitable than anything Ivy, I, Roxanne or most of our guests were wearing.

She was wearing an emerald green dress with black heels, not as high as mine but still relatively high. Uncle Harry wasn't creating a fuss so at least she was parent-approved.

"Can we go now?" She moaned to us; she was waiting for Vinnie who was waiting for Scorpius who was waiting for Roxanne.

"Yes - Christian Everdeen has arrived!" Ivy grinned when she looked out of the kitchen window. Before anybody could do anything she was out of her chair and practically jogging into the field; she pushed past James roughly as he walked through the door with some of his friends.

"Since when was Poison Ivy so hot?" He turned his head to stare after Ivy; her legs looked like they were never ending in her short dress and high heels. Since she was strutting deliberately, her bum was wobbling a little bit too; judging from the barbaric expressions on James and his friends' faces and the glares on Scorpius and Vinnie's', that was very appealing to men.

"Don't even think about it Potter!" Vinnie snarled, glaring at James.

"What? Go after your sister? Says my sister's boyfriend." James smirked and winked at Vinnie before he followed after Ivy.

Scorpius and I laughed, knowing full well that James would probably end up either physically abused or mentally scarred after Ivy finishes with him.

"She'll eat him alive!" Scorpius laughed, shaking his head. Our laughter made our parents laugh, which also made them forget about mine and Roxanne's outfit.

Several hours later the party was in full swing; I was tipsy but not too drunk. I really didn't fancy throwing up all over my dress.

Lysander and I found each other after a couple of hours; he was completely wasted and he seemed to enjoy letting his hands to whatever they liked, normally that would have pissed me off but since it was a known fact throughout the partiers that the men in my family were glaring out the windows, trying to see what their daughters were up to, I let him grope what he liked.

Serve my Dad right for spying on me.

* * *

The atmosphere in the party was great; there was way more Slytherins in attendance than Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws so it was actually a Slytherin party.

Ivy and Danny had at first taken over the music; Danny had brought his music system, an actual muggle DJ set that his parents got for him last year. He added to it with magic so it was improved; Ivy was way better with music and how it worked than he was, but then she stopped dealing with the music and seemed content with getting drunk.

Every time I saw her she was dancing with a different boy, and had a different drink in her hands.

It wasn't just me who noticed, on my way back from the bathroom, Scorpius and Roxanne asked if I'd seen her, and then when I went for a drink, Vinnie was pouring Ivy a soft drink, which she threw away and grabbed a bottle of muggle beer.

"Let her be!" I insisted as Vinnie and Scorpius came over to me when they saw Ivy dancing with a boy from seventh year. "She's fine! She is just - practically having sex with that guy!" I gasped and stopped mid-sentence when I saw Ivy practically being dry-humped in the middle of the 'dance floor.'

"You two go get that guy out of here, I'll get Ivy." Vinnie and Scorpius left Roxanne and Lily by the drinks table, where I was stood with Lysander, and the three of us made our way over into the dance floor.

"Hey! Summerby!" Vinnie called out, over the music. When Brandon Summerby looked up from Ivy with a daft grin on his face, he paled and took both hands from Vinnie's twin sister.

Vinnie punched him square in the face though and then dragged him by the collar away from the dance floor.

"Our sister is off-limits!" Scorpius snarled to the guys who were looking at Ivy with greedy eyes.

"Come on, Ivy. Let's get you some water and some food." I rubbed her back and helped her over to the drinks table. Lily had quickly conjured a chair - brilliant for a third year, and Roxanne had grabbed a bottle of water from the house.

"Leave me alone!" Ivy snapped, pushing Roxanne's hand away from her face.

I felt a hand trail down by back and over my bum; looking up I scowled to see Lysander stood smirking down at me. From the stench and the fact he was staggering, not standing, I could tell he was completely wasted.

"Lysander go away for a minute!" I turned back to Ivy and practically forced the water down her throat.

"Lysander, seriously - go!" I pushed his chest and sent him moving back a couple of steps.

"Lily, go see if there's some food in the kitchen for her please." I told Lily who nodded and went straight away. I saw Roxanne look down at Ivy with disgust on her face.

"She's going through a hard time, Foxy. Don't you dare judge her." I snapped at Roxanne who just rolled her eyes and walked away, muttering something under her breath.

"Next time why don't you try opening your damn mouth?" I called after her; wanting to say a whole lot worse.

"Is she going to be alright?" I looked back up to see James stood by the table, where Lysander previously was, he was clutching a bottle of beer and was looking down at Ivy through concerned eyes.

"She's just had a little too much to drink and nothing to line her stomach." I shrugged, biting down the bit that wanted to snap at him and tell him to mind his own business. "Lily went to get her some food but I don't know what's taking her so long." I looked back to the house and groaned when I saw Lily through the kitchen window, standing with her back to the window as she was getting cornered by three girls.

Imogen Fenton, Roberta Wiley and Paullette Montague; the three of them graduated last June.

Three of the biggest bitches Hogwarts have ever seen. All three of them were lucky enough to not get kicked out of school after they got caught out to be bullying over half of the school - most of them girls, but not all of them.

"Just keep an eye on her for a minute? Make sure she doesn't go walk about." I asked James who nodded straight away.

I headed for the kitchen, moving in and out of dancing people and groups, ignoring if anybody shouted my name.

I knew the parents were all in the sitting room so I wondered why they didn't go see who was in the kitchen; Fenton, Wiley and Montague weren't exactly being quiet.

"Look at you, precious Princess Potter trying to get stuck into Vinnie Goyle? How funny!" Roberta sniggered; the three of them were stood with their backs to the door so they didn't see or hear me walk in the kitchen.

"It's pathetic really - I mean, shouldn't you be developing about now? Nobody likes an iron board honey - " Imogen started but I interrupted her.

"Nobody likes a pack of bitches who find it acceptable to attack a fourteen year old by herself. How funny!" I mocked, surprising the three of them.

"Oh, Rose - we thought it was somebody else -"

"Who else would it be? You're in my grandparents' house, cornering my cousin." I shrugged and stepped closer to them.

"Is there a problem here?" I looked at Lily who didn't say anything.

"Any problem with her is no concern of yours -" Roberta started, but I interrupted again.

"Any problem anybody has with her they have with me. So I'll ask again, is there a problem here?" I didn't back down from the three of them and it paid off; they each shook their heads before they muttered about how this party sucked and they were leaving for a party that had no children.

"Next time they say anything to you, or anybody for that matter, give me a shout." I muttered before I took the sandwich from her hand and headed back outside. I walked past a table full of Hugo's third year friends, when his friends saw me pass them they snatched the bottle of Firewhiskey from the table but Hugo just shrugged when I passed them.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of Golden Boy getting drunk at thirteen; and my parents thought I was the fucked up child.

* * *

"Lysander, seriously!" I snapped at Lysander again and shoved him away from me. "I am not in the mood to deal with you being pissed!" I hissed, trying not to embarrass him in front of his brother, my cousins and his friends.

Ivy had sobered up a little; but she was still extremely drunk and intending on dancing with every hot guy here - I had lost track of her dancing with some Hufflepuff sixth year because Lysander had dragged me over to his table.

"You're my girlfriend!" He slurred, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"No I'm not. We're just a bit of fun." I shook my head and tried not to look in Scorpius' direction as I said this. I could feel his intense gaze on me.

"You need to make your mind up - oh shit!" He made to walk away but he tripped over a discarded plastic cup and ended up covering me head to foot in his full pint of spiked Butterbeer.

"You fucking idiot!" I wiped the liquid from my face, not caring that I smudged my makeup. "You absolute fucking idiot!" I spat at him, turning on my heel and walking away before I ended up standing on his head in my very high heels.

I forced my way through the crowd, not caring if I pushed people over or into people. I slammed the kitchen door open and stormed over to the fireplace, kicking chairs out of my way as I did so.

As soon as I recognised my parents' kitchen I jumped out of the flames and made my way up the stairs. I headed straight for my bedroom where I pulled my dressing gown out of my closet, kicked my shoes off and peeled my dress from my body, leaving me stood in just my panties and bra - somehow both of them had ended up covered in spiked Butterbeer also.

"I need a bath!" I scowled at myself in the mirror and headed for the bathroom I shared with my brother, not bothering to dress since it was only me in the house; Hugo was currently getting smashed, Scorpius was probably getting laid and my parents were trying not to interrupt the party.

I lay in the bath as it filled right to the top. I didn't even bother using my make-up remover to wash the make up from my face; I just stayed under the water until it washed off naturally.

I stayed in the bath until all the anger had vented out of me; anger over Ivy for making me take care of her, anger for Lysander for showing us both up, anger for them bitches for trying to intimidate Lily, anger for my mother for inviting Scorpius to stay with us for two weeks and anger for Scorpius for making me feel so...so attracted to him!

* * *

Last Christmas my Grandmother Granger bought me a range of beauty products from the muggle world, including a device that blew hot air out so you could dry your hair quicker. I normally didn't trust it, but since it was nearing three a.m., I was a little drunk and extremely tired; I used that to dry my hair. It was a loud device though, so I didn't hear when my bedroom door opened.

"Oh shit!" I jumped when I heard Scorpius' voice though; I turned around, dropped the hair dryer and used my hands to cover my naked body. I was killing to Hippogriffs with one curse and drying my body and my hair with the hair dryer, so I was completely naked.

"Well I guess that's the favour repaid, in full." Scorpius smirked as he leant against the wall and took a swig from a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"You're not supposed to be here." I sighed and positioned myself so I could grab my dressing gown without giving him a sneaky peak.

"Neither are you; we're all supposed to be staying at the Burrow tonight." Scorpius shrugged and staggered over to his bed, putting the bottle of Firewhiskey on the bedside table that separated our beds.

"Vinnie's telling everybody I went back to his; I think he told Lily to tell your parents you went too." He explained as he pulled his sweater off and began unbuttoning his buttons on his shirt.

Since he was busying himself with getting dressed for bed, I quickly slipped my underwear on under my dressing gown. Once my bra and panties were firmly in place, I took my dressing gown off and went over to the clean hamper of washing my mother had put in my room this morning.

I found a pair of long pyjama bottoms and a vest top; I pulled those on and went over to my dresser and sat down, attempting to smooth my hair down or else I'd wake up with an afro in the morning.

"Why are you back anyway?" I asked Scorpius, peaking at his reflection; he was stood with his back to me but I could tell he had no clothes on.

His bottom was on full display.

"You're cousins a bitch." He spat, leaning over his bed to get the bottle.

"Oh fuck!" He yelled, the bottle had slipped out of his fingers and landed on his bed, soaking the duvet, pillows and soaking through to his sheet.

I finished smoothing my hair down so I walked over to my bed, climbed in but moved over so there was room for another person.

"Come on, you might as well sleep in here." I yawned and watched him as he just threw his shorts away after deciding it was too much hard work to put them on.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

I looked him up and down once; he was standing right in front of me in nothing but a very tight pair of black boxers.

"You've already slept in the same bed as me once." I pointed out and pulled the duvet back; he nodded, pointed my wand at the light switch and climbed in with me.

* * *

I don't really know if I got much sleep; I woke up a few times every couple of hours.

I woke up for good though at ten o'clock. I knew Scorpius was awake too because I could feel his chest breathing to quickly for him to be asleep. I was lying with my head on his chest, he had one arm around me and the other under his head.

Last night, we had yet another steamy make out session and once again - I ended up in my underwear.

I could feel his reaction to being in bed with me again.

"Is that there every morning?" I teased Scorpius when I saw him lift his arm up to check his watch.

"Every morning I have a hot girl on top of me." He teased back, not missing a beat.

Rolling my eyes I positioned myself so I was supporting myself on my elbow, smirking down at him.

"Good morning to you too." I giggled, reaching down to give him a light kiss.

Well...it intended to be a light kiss. Within seconds I felt him kiss me back and then I felt him lightly nibble my lips so I opened my mouth and let his tongue take dominance. He sat himself up while we were still kissing, and moved so I was lying down and he was keeping himself propped up by his elbows.

Insinct told me to open my legs so he could kneel too, to keep himself steady; only Scorpius' instincts apparently told him to do something else. He moved on top of me - so I could feel his reaction to our kiss, which was getting extremely steamy with every passing second.

I could feel his reaction right on the most sensitive and secretive part of my body.

Instead of feeling intimidated, I brought my arms up to wrap around his neck; I wanted him to stay like this.

I like it.

He pulled away for some air, panting as he looked down at me; the gaze in his eyes was so strong I could practically feel it setting my skin on fire.

"Don't stop." I whispered, moving my hands to his shoulders and squeezing lightly.

For a quick second nothing was said, we just looked at each other, we had one of those freaky silent conversations that my parents could have, that my aunt Ginny could have with uncle Harry.

Are you sure, Rose?

Yes. Please don't stop.

Then his lips were on me again, my face, my neck, my shoulders.

His hands were on me too, on my stomach, playing with the elastic on my panties, snaking round my sides, up my back until they reached my bra and the clasp there.

"Take it off," I panted, finding myself out of breath for some reason.

I ignored the sensible part of my head that was reminding me that I had never gone farther with a boy; never at all.

"Take my bra off!" I panted again; Scorpius didn't need telling a third time.

He didn't hesitate in unclipping it and then slowly pulling it from me until I was loose; he didn't seem nervous but I knew that this was the farthest he'd ever been too.

Scorpius moved back so he was on his knees above me, looking down at my fully exposed chest intensely.

Before he could say anything, I put my hands back on his shoulders and pulled myself up so that I was pressed against his chest and my lips were against his neck, kissing but careful not to leave a mark.

He pushed me back down so that I was once again on my back but he was still pressed against me.

His hands trailed from my stomach to my legs and he pulled them so my knees were up next to his arms.

I felt my stomach jolt when I felt his hand trailing up my inner leg and then his thumb ran over my panties.

"Most people wear dry panties, Rose." He whispered teasingly.

"Most guys don't check." I whispered against his chest.

As a pay back, Scorpius chuckled once and then tucked his thumb under my panties and gently ran it over the flesh there.

Nobody had ever touched me there; not even above panties or trousers or skirt. Lysander had ventured to the top of my leg a few times and even Logan had felt my bum dozens of times - but nobody had ever, ever touched my most private parts before.

"Scorpius!" I gasped, feeling completely out of breath.

Instead of stopping or anything, Scorpius just moved so that he was trailing kisses down my chest, my stomach and stopped right at my panties line.

Smirking up at me, he didn't look away from my eyes as he peeled the last item of clothing away from me.

When they reached my feet, I kicked them off, not really caring for where they landed.

Like a few minutes ago, Scorpius sat back to look my naked body over properly.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

"And you're over dressed." I pointed out.

Scorpius laughed once before he reached down to peel his boxers off.

I'd seen it before so I wasn't really as intimidated or as nervous as I should have been - but any time a girl see's Scorpius Malfoy completely naked, they will always be impressed.

At the same time we both looked the other person over, I felt his eyes trail over me slowly at the same time that his trailed over me.

At the same time, we both moved to meet each other with our lips. I let my hand trail down to his private parts. I felt him jump a little when I touched it, and I smirked into our kiss at the same time I wrapped my hand around it and gently pulled on it.

After I had pumped it a couple of times, Scorpius pulled my hand away, took one of my hands in one of his and pinned them to my sides.

"Are you sure?" He whispered against my mouth, his forehead resting on mine.

"I'm sure." I whispered back.

Even though we hadn't said anything, it was clear we were going to sleep together.

I'd heard stories from the older girls about how it hurts having sex for the first time, so I braced myself when I felt Scorpius' tip down there.

He gave me a soft gentle peck on the lips before thrusting into me.

"Oh!" I gasped, digging my fingers into Scorpius' hands tightly.

It hurt, it hurt a lot - but there was also a bittersweet pleasure feeling there with it.

"We can stop -"

"Don't you dare!" I hissed into his ear, ripping my hands free I wrapped them around his neck and forced my legs to wrap around him, my ankles crossing over his back. "Keep going!" I panted into his ear.

He started thrusting again, and along with the pain, I could also feel something warm and wet - I was bleeding.

The pain and the blood wasn't enough to take away the pleasure though.

With every thrust that Scorpius made, I brought my hips up to match him, thrust per thrust.

It felt like an elastic band; he was stretching and stretching it - with every stretch I was getting more and more anxious, nervous, excited, out of breath - impatient.

"Scorpius! Scorpius! Now! Now!" I used to laugh whenever Ivy and I would hear people having sex at parties - but now I completely understood why girls often called out.

I wanted him to go faster, to go harder, to definitely not stop.

He built up a heavy, fast pace and he got faster and faster. I could feel that elastic band stretching and stretching until -

"Yes!"

- Until it snapped.

I sagged a little as I relaxed into the euphoric atmosphere. I still kept my arms and legs wrapped against Scorpius - that was how I still knew he was continuing to thrust into me.

"Rose - Rose, I'm - oh fuck!" He moaned before I felt something fill me.

I turned bright red when I felt him cum in me - that was another, final tug at the elastic band before his elbows give out and he practically collapsed on top of me, panting and trying to catch his breath.

It took all of his strength to turn himself so we were both on our backs, panting for air, covered in a sheen of sweat...and other substances.

For nearly ten minutes we lay beside each other, in silence, catching our breath but then we turned to each other, kissed one last time and pulled away.

"Oh Scorpius...what have we done?"

* * *

Scorpius showered and left - which I was grateful for. I didn't want to deal with him staying around and having to have the inevitable conversation we would have to have.

As he showered, I went into my parents' bedroom and used their bath to wash myself clean. I ignored the continuing pain from down there and scrubbed every trace of Scorpius from me; I didn't get out of the tub until I heard him go down the staircase and the roar of the fire.

I towelled off and wrapped my dressing gown around myself, grateful that I could actually walk in a straight line. I had a feeling that most of the stories I had heard over the years from older girls were a tad exaggerated.

I hurried into my bedroom, grabbed a loose pair of sweatpants and one of Scorpius' zip up hoodies. After what we have just done, I don't think he'd mind me borrowing one of his jumpers.

I felt my own eyes widen when I looked to my bed and saw the clear mess on the black sheets.

My mother would have a heart attack if she saw that on my sheets.

I quickly stripped my bed and ran down the stairs, ignoring the aching feeling, and loaded the muggle washing machine up. I had no clue how to work it so I just pressed some random buttons until it made the loud vibrating noise that it made for Mum.

I went back up the stairs and grabbed a set of fresh bedding from the closet on the landing, made my bed and collapsed back into the clean bed. I think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

By the time I got back out of bed it was gone one o'clock. I hadn't heard anyone come home so I guessed the house was still empty. I walked slowly down the stairs blinking against the bright December light.

The kitchen floor was cold and I instantly regretted not putting on some socks. I stepped up onto my tiptoes and headed straight for the muggle coffee machine. Flicking it on I pulled out a mug and sat down at the breakfast bar to wait. The machine bleeped twice and I quickly poured the steaming liquid into the mug. Adding a bit of sugar to it I pulled out a spoon and stirred. I wrapped my hands around the mug willing the small ceramic cylinder to make me feel better. I realised this was the first time I had been in this house alone for over a year. It was peaceful.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, hands cradling the cup, occasionally bringing it up to my mouth to sip. I stared at the wall thinking about everything and nothing at the same time.

The sound of the fireplace whirring into action brought me back. I looked in the direction of the door waiting for my parents to emerge and to shout at me for being here alone. But instead a shorter version of my father appeared. Hugo stopped where he was startled when he saw me.

"Oh hey, you're here." He said confused. "Mum thought you had gone back with Ivy.

My thirteen year old brother was wearing a hoody and a pair of sweat pants, there were rings under his eyes and his voice was rough. I remembered seeing him sneaking some fire whiskey shots last night but being too pissed off to stop him. He dropped his bag onto the table and sat down so he was looking at me.

"Nope, I didn't feel that well last night so I came home and got some sleep." I lied easily thankful that he hadn't come home a couple of hours earlier. He nodded in reply and started to study the table.

"Where are mum and dad?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh they stayed behind to help clear up. They place was pretty trashed." He laughed "They said I should go home and get something to eat."

"Oh, do you want me to make you something?" I asked. The words felt strange coming out of my mouth. Hugo looked surprised as well but nodded anyways.

"What do you want?" I murmured as I rummaged through the nearest cupboard to see what we had.

"Umm could you make a cheese toasty the way Grandma Granger makes?" My brother replied hesitantly.

"If that's what you want. I quite fancy one too." I told him smiling at my brother for what felt like the first time in years.

I went about my task, fetching the cheese from the fridge and bread from the cupboard next to it. I searched on top of the fridge for the muggle contraption Grandpa and Grandma Granger had bought us a couple of years ago.

All you had to do was plug it into the wall, put some bread and cheese in, close it and then after a couple of minutes you had toasted cheese sandwiches.

After switching it on, I grated the cheese, put it on top of four pieces of bread and then covered those with another piece. 4 minutes later the machine pinged and our lunch was ready.

Being careful not to burn myself I pulled them onto a plate, cut them both in half and set them on the table beside Hugo. After clearing up quickly I sat down next to my brother and tucked into my first slice just as he finished his second.

"Thanks Rose." He muttered through a mouthful.

"That's okay squirt." I replied using my old nickname for him without even thinking.

We ate the rest of our lunch in silence. But it wasn't a awkward silence, it was a nice one.

* * *

_Reactions?_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N – Right so sorry for the delay in updating, life's been hectic. Hope this makes up for it.**_

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

* * *

Hugo and I stayed sitting at the table in comfortable silences for about another hour; when he saw my coffee cup was empty, he got up and made a pot of fresh coffee.

I watched as he made the coffee instead of using the instant stuff that Dad and I liked; he'd grown a lot since his sorting when I really got a last look at him.

"My brother." I pointed him out to Ivy and Vinnie who were sat on either side of me as we all watched the first years walk into the hall. I could easily spot Hugo and Lily, walking at the front; Lily walking confidently ahead and Hugo following her quickly.

I kept my eyes on the two of them as Neville made his way down the list of first years. I watched as the two would occasionally comment on a sorting; whenever somebody got sorted into Slytherin - girls mainly, Lily would look over and meet my eye. Every time she did I would just give her an icy glare and wait until she looked away.

"LILY POTTER!"

I watched as my one time favourite cousin walked up to the stool and sat down on it; the hat falling straight down to her shoulders. The hat must have been having serious trouble sorting Lily because it was a full five minutes before it cried out,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I ignored the cheering from my family as Lily went to sit with them, but I caught the look she shot my entire table - had she nearly been sorted here?

"HUGO WEASLEY!"

I felt my head snap round to the front of the room; aware that every single student in the entire room, second year and up was watching intently.

The hat had barely touched his head when it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

My brother shot me one quick glance - well a look in my direction, before he jumped from the stool and took a seat in-between our cousins.

Then Hugo was small for an eleven year old - he was even smaller than Lily. His hair went to just above his eyes and he never styled it. Now he's taller than me and about the same height as Albus and James and he styles his hair in almost a sweeping motion across his forehead and uses a straightening potion.

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself last night then?" Hugo asked me after an awkward couple of minutes where we did nothing but sit and not say anything.

"Not really. You?" I shrugged a shoulder as I looked into the cup.

"It...It was fun -"

"Make a straightening solution for your hair, substitute the rat's tails for unicorn dust and your hangover will vanish." I told him quickly, sending him a small wink when we heard the sounds of apparation from the garden outside. Before he had a chance to reply the backdoor opened and my parents walked in, both looking a little tired.

"Rose? We thought you were at Ivy's?" Dad said when he saw me sat at the table with Hugo; I ignored the looks that my parents exchanged at seeing Hugo and me in the same room, not arguing and not throwing things at each other.

"I was I came home early. We didn't go to sleep till late and I was covered in butter beer from the party so I wanted my own clothes." I lied easily.

* * *

My parents seemed to believe me. They told us we had four hours until we would all be going to the Burrow again for the night - as tradition we always stayed the night at the Burrow on Christmas Eve. My Grandfather added an extra room for Teddy and Victoire to share and the rest of us kids slept in the attic since that was the only other room in the house large enough to accommodate us all. Normally I hated going there for Christmas; I used to love it but since my cousins turned on me I generally sat in a corner bored. Ivy would sometimes come over for a couple of hours, but after she left things turned miserable for me again. This year though, was on speaking terms with Lily so had her to spend time with.

And Scorpius.

Normally I would hide in my mother and fathers room while we all got forced to stay in the Burrow but a lot of my cousins had invited their boyfriends or girlfriends over…and in my parents' room were Albus and Amy making out on the bed.

I didn't feel comfortable in any of the other rooms, and there was a cousin who hated me in most of them anyway so I ended up in the kitchen with the adults.

As the adults all conversed around me, I simply sat with my feet propped up on the table, my favourite ever things right in front of me; my muggle art set.

I always drew as a child, I always loved drawing but over the past few years I didn't really keep up with it. Grandma had told me she found them in an old play-box when she was clearing up the attic a couple of weeks ago so I decided to cure my boredom.

"What are you drawing, Rose?" Uncle Bill asked from his spot further up the table.

"The cat." I lied and nodded to Lucy's cat sat on the windowsill - I think the all black cat was Lucy's anyway. Right now there's around seven cats roaming the house; Lucy, Dominique, Lily, Louis, Victoire, Roxanne and Molly all have cats of their own and had brought them with them for the night.

As I used to do, I was drawing what was on my mind. Etched onto the art pad in front of me was a sketch of Scorpius exactly as I saw him this morning. Nobody could see what I was drawing anyway and when I was nine, Victoire taught me a simple charm so that nobody could see what I was actually drawing when they looked through it unless I wanted them too. I didn't even have to let them, just a thought to who could see it and they'd be able to if they picked it up.

"I don't think I've seen you draw since you were…about twelve years old." Mum mentioned softly.

"Yeah well things change." I scowled at her tone.

"Did you have a good night, Rose?" Uncle George asked me; I looked up from my drawing and saw all of my aunts and uncles looking at me with smiles on their faces - I think this is the first time since I was eleven that I've willingly been in the same room as the whole lot of them.

"Not really." I was saved from having to elaborate anymore because the fire place behind me roared into life.

"Ah, Scorpius I was beginning to wonder where you are." I didn't turn round to look at Scorpius, but I could feel his gaze on the back of my head.

I couldn't even bring myself to look in his direction because I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from blushing furiously.

"While you're here alone, boy," Uncle George cleared his throat. I looked towards him and saw him sit straighter in his chair and he full on glared at Scorpius. "Why was my daughter up half the night crying to Dominique?"

"I don't know Mr. Weasley; you'll have to ask her." Scorpius quipped back politely.

"Surely there's a connection? You leave the party early and then Roxanne goes home in tears -"

"It's like you said, sir, I went to Vinnie and Ivy's house before the party ended. Why don't you ask Lysander Scamander, last I saw he and your daughter were all pally."

"What?" I forced myself to react, my mother and aunts - particularly Ginny, were quick and clever at connecting dots together. They all know that Lysander and I are 'together' so if I didn't react when Scorpius hinted at those two hooking up then they would know something is wrong and with Scorpius and I both having left the party early it wouldn't take them long to make assumptions.

I turned in my chair and looked at Scorpius who met my eye for a second and then nodded his head slowly.

"I'll kill her." I stood from the table but made sure I kept hold of my art pad - I wouldn't put it past any one here to counter-act the charm on it.

"Rose, calm down!" Mum grabbed my hand to stop me storming into the living room where Roxanne was sat with a couple of our cousins.

"It was more Scamander than Roxanne, Rose -" Scorpius stopped me from marching into the sitting room by taking my other hand in a softer grasp.

"Either way - she _knows_ -"

"That you're with Scamander?" Scorpius finished for me, taking a quick look over my shoulder to the adults of my family. "You've hardly been a faithful girlfriend yourself, Rosie." he reminded me in a quieter voice - not quiet enough though because the adults closer to us, my mother and aunts Ginny, Fleur and Audrey heard.

"Fine! When he gets here, I'll kill him!" I snatched my hands out of my mother and Scorpius' grasps, picked my art pad and pencils up from the table where I dropped them.

I took my art pad and pencils and stormed into the living room, giving Roxanne a filthy glare as I did. I went over to my bag and put my art pad and pencils in there before I stormed back out of the living room, not wanting or trusting myself to be in the same room as Roxanne or else I would rub in her face just what me and her boyfriend were doing not that long ago.

"Come on…we'll go upstairs until dinner is ready." I muttered at Scorpius who nodded and followed me up the stairs.

Neither of us said anything as we made our way right up to my parent's room.

"Out." I slammed the door open and glared at Albus and Amy until they got off the bed and walked out of the room; I ignored the glare that Amy was giving me and just slammed and locked the bedroom door behind them.

Once the lock clicked into place it dawned that Scorpius and I were alone in a room. I turned round from the door and saw him sitting on the bed, looking down at his feet.

I didn't say anything as I moved to sit at the dresser; my father's room had changed since he was younger. Instead of the walls being a bright orange with Quidditch posters everywhere, it was now painted a light cream colour with wooden flooring. A large double bed was in the centre of the room, with the wall as a headboard and two bedside cabinets on either side. Two large sets of drawers were against one wall, a desk underneath the narrow window and a dresser with a mirror a couple of feet away from the foot of the bed and against the opposite wall.

My Dad said when he was younger, he loved his room. He said it was the only place in the entire house that was _his_.

Right now, I wish I was comfortable enough to go sit with my family instead of being in this room with Scorpius.

"How are you?" Scorpius finally came out with something after fifteen awkward minutes had passed.

"I'm a little sore. Nothing too painful. It hurts sitting on hard-seats though." I knew what he meant when he asked and I remembered trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling when I was sitting in the kitchen.

"Sit on the bed then." Scorpius moved over on the bed so there was space for me at the top of the bed. I moved to sit on it; I grabbed one of the pillows and sat with my back against the wall and the pillow in my lap. Scorpius moved to sit in the exact same position as me on my left. Doing what felt comfortable, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Better?" Scorpius asked me gently; I watched as his hand moved next to mine on the bed, between our legs and began to trace shapes on top of it.

I glanced at the mirror directly at the foot of the bed; he was watching our reflection too and our eyes met in the mirror.

"We had sex." I whispered, making the first move.

"Um...I've never, well I have now, but I mean -"

"It was my first time too." I knew what he was trying to tell me.

"Which means that you probably weren't on any protection either?" Scorpius pointed out.

I felt the blood rush from my face the same time the vomit ran up my throat - protection.

Not only did I sleep with my cousin's boyfriend this morning.

I slept with my cousin's boyfriend _unprotected_. I had unprotected sex.

"I'll speak to Victoire." I forced the words out of my mouth - if I revealed how panicked I was then Scorpius would freak out and then everybody would guess something was up and then my entire family would kill me.

"She's a Healer...she works with teenage girls specifically. Lily told me how Dominique and Molly went to her about contraception." I told him, squashing down the part of me that reminds me I hadn't even spoke to my oldest cousin in five years.

I thought things would be awkward between Scorpius and me but they weren't. We didn't mention what we did after I told him I'd talk to Victoire - we didn't say much. We didn't even talk about Roxanne and Lysander - we simply sat on the bed looking at our reflection.

* * *

When Gran's voice magnified up the stairs telling us that dinner is ready we waited until she sent us a different yell up the stairs telling us to come down before we actually left the room.

"Here," Scorpius shrugged out of his jacket when I shivered with cold on the way down the many flights of stairs. I didn't say anything, but took it and slipped it on - taking in a deep whiff of his smell when he wasn't looking.

"You do know that Lysander is going to be at the table, don't you?" I asked him quietly as we passed Uncle George's room.

"I know."

"Are you going to hit him?" I asked, passing Aunt Ginny's room.

"No." Scorpius sighed when we heard the voices of the family and their guests when we reached the last landing.

I didn't question it as I led him down the last flight of stairs and into the kitchen and neither of us looked at Roxanne or Lysander as we took our seats in between Lily and Teddy - two of the better cousins to be sat next too.

"What were you two doing up there?" Gran asked as she passed plates of food down to us. "I called you all ten minutes ago."

The table was separated with the 'children' and the 'adults' on either end, and since Scorpius and I were at the end of the 'children' section, I knew I could get away with my reply without any of our parents hearing.

"We were coming, Gran." I called down to Grandma who just smiled and sat back down. "Of course...we had to get dressed after we came." I added in a quieter tone, looking right at Roxanne when I said that.

I kept my face empty of any emotion as I said that and I smirked when I saw her look directly at Scorpius.

"She's kidding, Roxanne." Scorpius sighed without looking up from his plate. "Tell her you're joking, Rosie."

"I'm joking." I told Roxanne straight away, still not changing the look on my face.

I didn't say anything after that, and neither did Scorpius or Roxanne. The three of us just simply stayed silent as everybody talked around us.

"Scorpius, you want to play Quidditch?" Albus asked as Gran passed the dessert down. "We need another seeker and a beater."

"I'll play beater Al." Lysander offered; for the first time I looked at him; he was wearing a simple grey hooded jumper and his hair was flat, hanging around eyes.

"Sure, I'll play; who else is playing?" Scorpius asked, glancing at Lysander for a second. I saw Lysander look at Scorpius briefly but in that brief time the two of them looked each other over the way guys do.

"Me as seeker, James, Roxy, Lily, Hugo, Lucy and Louis as chasers, Teddy as referee, Fred as beater, Lysander as beater, you as seeker, Lorcan as keeper and oh crap, we need another keeper." Albus groaned and looked round the cousins who weren't playing.

Dominique refused point blank to get on a broomstick, Victoire hated playing Quidditch and Molly can't even stay on a broomstick for longer than a minute.

I noticed that most of the cousins were looking at me, as was the adults.

"Um...do you want to play keeper?" Albus asked, looking at something directly above my head.

"Nope."

I heard several people sigh but I don't care - they spend years ignoring me, openly hating me, picking fights with me and then ask me for favours?

"Come on Rose, don't be a bitch. Just play, you never know you might actually _enjoy_ it." Lily teased me.

"Enjoy playing a game with a bunch of liars, fakes, cheats and moronic idiots? Not likely." I scoffed and shot each of my cousins a filthy look.

"I think you just listed all of the traits you're known for throughout the school." Roxanne snapped back at me.

"I'm the highest in our year, hardly a moronic idiot. I don't need remedial lessons. I don't pretend to be somebody I'm not to please my parents, hardly a fake and I wasn't the one chatting up somebody's girlfriend last night." I looked from Dominique and Roxanne to Albus and James and then to Lysander as I listed them.

I ignored the voice inside my head that was snidely saying _"No, you're the one who had sex with your cousin's boyfriend just this morning. And don't forget about all the little make-out sessions you two have been sharing."_

"Rose -"

"Why do you even care?" Lysander interrupted my Dad.

"I mean, you made it clear that we're not official -"

"I don't care about _you_. You can bang your way through the family for all I care - _Foxy_ is my best friend's girlfriend." I scoffed and hit Lysander where it hurt.

I wasn't lying technically - I actually wouldn't be bothered if Lysander slept with Roxanne, or Molly or Dominique or even Lily.

"Call me Foxy one more time, I dare you." Roxanne snapped.

"Stop it!" Grandma Molly slammed her hand on the table, silencing us all; Roxanne continued to glare at me though. "Christmas is a time for family and peace and quiet! I will _not_ stand for you girls fighting any more, am I understood?" Gran gave us all 'her' look; the look that told us not to mess with her.

As well as that we all got the same look from our mothers.

"We can just play Quidditch with two chasers and a beater each." James told Albus. "I'll play as beater."

The rest of the meal was slightly strained. The adults would make conversation with themselves but all my cousins were silent throughout unless we got asked a specific question.

Roxanne, Lysander and Albus kept shooting me filthy glances throughout the meal and I saw a couple of glares exchanged between Lysander and Scorpius too.

As soon as they were all finished, the cousins that were playing Quidditch practically ran from the table with the men in the family following as their spectators. Leaving me, Molly, Dominique and Victoire sitting with the women as they cleared up after the others.

"Rose...we know that Roxanne and Scorpius are going through something private -"

"Don't you _dare_ try and pin this one on me." I scoffed and interrupted my mother when she tried to tell me off for causing the scene.

"Rose...just go cool off." Mum sighed and looked away from me.

Without saying anything I stood from the table and sent a scathing look in my mother's direction.

"This family is pathetic." I scowled as I stormed up the stairs; I couldn't be bothered going to the attic so I simply went to sit in Aunt Ginny's room. I sat on the window sill and watched my family play Quidditch. I followed Scorpius and Lysander's flying figures repeatedly; they both fly gracefully and they both have a natural talent for the game - although I have to admit Scorpius is clearly the better player.

If Lysander focused and applied himself to the game more often in school then he'd probably be a brilliant player like his brother over by the make-shift hoops.

Now that they were all playing for the fun of it, I could actually see and appreciate how talented my family are at Quidditch. They all have a flare for it - we all do except Molly who can't fly to save her life.

I looked away from my talented cousins to see my uncles, grandfather, Rolf Scamander and my Dad all stood at the bottom of the pitch, pointing and laughing at their children as they all played. I looked further down the garden and saw Victoire sat at a bench, wrapped in a blanket that Grandma Molly had knitted years before we were even born.

I forced myself to leave the bedroom and go down the stairs.

I didn't say anything my mother, Luna, Aunts, Grandmother, Molly and Dominique who watched as I grabbed my coat from the rack and slipped my shoes on.

I wrapped my coat around me as I walked over to where Victoire was sitting on a bench - she wasn't anywhere close enough for anybody to over-hear us.

Good.

I ignored the openly surprised look on Victoire's face when I sat down beside her and forced myself to talk before she could do or say anything.

"I need your help." I told her quietly.

"_You_ need _my_ help?"

"Well...I don't need _Victoire's_ help." I said lamely, forcing myself to look at her.

"What are you talking about Rose? If this is some stupid -"

"I need Healer. Weasely's help." I interrupted her in another quiet tone. "I need some advice."

Victoire looked me up and down once before she arched an eyebrow at me. I couldn't and wouldn't deny that Victoire was beautiful. She and Dominique are two of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my entire life. Victoire has shoulder length silver-blonde hair, pale skin and ice-blue eyes. Dominique has waist length honey-blonde hair, skin that has a natural rosey-tint to it and deep brown eyes.

Beautiful.

"What sort of advice?" Victoire asked me.

I sucked in a breath quickly before I let it out; annoyed that it was so cold that I could see the air puff out of my mouth in a wisp of smoke.

"Sex." I whispered even though nobody could hear us.

"Do you want to ask me a question regarding sex?"

"No...I...well..." I struggled phrasing it; I might not like her but Victoire is still my cousin. A cousin who is the oldest and often mothered us all when we were younger.

"Have you had sex, Rose?" Victoire asked me calmly.

"Last night...it wasn't planned and it just happened and -"

"You didn't use protection, did you?" Victoire guessed correctly with a simple nod. She looked back over at our cousins playing Quidditch and paused before she spoke again.

"I'll make a potion for you. The muggles have something similar, you take it within twenty four hours after having unprotected sex and it eliminates the chances of you being pregnant. This potion gets rid of any chance of a disease or illness from being unprotected also."

"Thank you." I whispered, turning my head to look back at the match.

* * *

After the match Victoire went upstairs by herself for a little while as everybody else sat downstairs, either in the kitchen or in the living room.

I sat with Scorpius and Lily in the living room, watching as Lily played exploding snap with Dominique.

Victoire came into the sitting room and sat in between Dominique and myself on the floor in front of the fire place, it looked like she was simply sitting with her sister but I felt her push something into my thigh.

I glanced down and saw her holding a small vial with a dark green potion inside it.

"Um...I'll be back in a minute, Scorpius." I took the potion and briefly showed it to Scorpius who nodded slowly; I told him what Victoire was doing for me earlier on.

I practically ran up the stairs and into the bathroom and once I was in there, I locked the door and ripped the cap from the vial. The potion smelled strongly peppermint - the smell had always repulsed me.

I remembered reading about this potion a couple of months ago; it works opposite to the love potion. Instead of individual smells that attracted somebody, this potion had individual smells that the drinker didn't like.

I forced it down my throat and felt the effects immediately; my stomach cramped tightly and I wanted to throw up. I had to double over and grab the bathroom sink for support.

There was a brief knock on the door before it opened and someone stepped in - I glanced up to see Victoire closing the door behind her.

"This is good. It means your body is rejecting it. This means there wasn't anything to fight." Victoire sat on the toilet and looked at me through professional eyes. "Here, it hurt like hell when I first had sex. This should smooth the pain for a while." she handed me another potion which I took and drank quickly.

The pain in between my legs _was_ aching, but it was manageable - barely, but manageable nonetheless.

"Here's your prescription. I'll process it at work the day after tomorrow and send you your potions - I'll seal them in a box with no return address so your parents don't find out." Victoire explained, getting a piece of parchment with the St. Mungo's logo on and holding it in front of me.

"Rose...I don't care if you don't want to tell me about it -"

"You don't know him. He was an older guy...a Slytherin. He graduated a few years ago - after you -"

"So he's an adult then? Rose, you're fifteen. That's illegal -"

"Are you telling me you and Teddy waited until you were seventeen until you had sex with him?" I snapped at her.

Victoire didn't say anything for a couple of seconds; she just looked at me like she was seeing me for the first time.

"I know we're not particularly close any more but if you ever need somebody to talk to, you know where I am. Girl talk, a shoulder to cry on, advice or whatever." Victoire smiled at me.

"Um...thanks...but I have Ivy for that, but thanks." I straightened up now that all pain I was in had vanished. I washed the two vials out with hot water and put them in the waste-basket under the sink; the last thing any of the girls in this house wanted was a parent to recognise the potion residue in the rubbish.

"Speaking of Ivy Goyle; she and her brother arrived after you came up here. I said I'd fetch you."

She didn't say anything after that, she just left the bathroom. I heard her make her way down the stairs so I simply followed her downstairs, secretly wishing that I could just go to bed and sleep; it's been such a long day.

And my Grandparents haven't even arrived yet.

* * *

Gregory Goyle was sat at the kitchen table, talking with my mother quietly while my uncles tried not to glare at him.

I walked in the living room to see Ivy, Vinnie, Scorpius and Lily all standing in front of the fire place; my cousins, the Scamander twins and Teddy were sitting around the room, everybody excluding Teddy and Victoire was glaring at the Goyle's.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked, making my presence known.

"We're going to Italy. Gran's lawyer has been in contact; she's left us something so we decided to just spend Christmas in her house there. It's Dad's house now." Ivy explained in a deadpan tone as I hugged her.

"We won't be back until the day we return to Hogwarts." Vinnie told me as I hugged him.

"Gran had a lot of shit to sort through." Ivy muttered. "Anyway, we wanted to give you guys our gifts in person and Dad wanted to talk to your Mum about something." she added, holding out the three Christmas bags in her hand.

"What have we done now?" I asked, moving to sit on the rug in front of the fire place, ignoring the glares and looks from the others in the room. Ivy and Scorpius dropped down to sit with me while Lily led Vinnie over to go sit in the corner, the only privacy her brothers would most likely let them have.

"No idea -"

"Couldn't you have just given them their gifts when they left your house this morning?" James snapped; I turned to see him glaring at where Vinnie and Lily was sat whispering in the corner.

"They weren't at my house this morning Potter - oh shit!" Ivy groaned and glanced at the door for adults. I saw her glaring at James, which was odd because James was probably one of the only family members she didn't hate. Normally she just ignored him or tolerated him if they were in the same room for some reason.

"I thought you stayed at Vinnie's last night?" Roxanne asked Scorpius straight away.

"Rose's parents don't approve of her being in the house alone so we lied and said we both stayed at Vinnie and Ivy's." Scorpius shrugged, scowling at Roxanne slightly.

I felt like slapping Scorpius; I could see Victoire clearly from my spot on the floor and I saw recognition, disbelief and confusion flash in her eyes as she kept her face neutral. I saw her look at me directly but I didn't acknowledge her gaze.

Why didn't I tell Scorpius _all_ of what I told Victoire?

"Something happened there?" Ivy asked me quietly as Roxanne and Scorpius just looked at each other.

"Foxy was flirting with Scamander apparently." I shrugged, pulling my wand out of my sleeve and silently summoned Ivy and Vinnie's gifts from under the tree. I really couldn't care less about the trace right now.

"I was _not_ flirting with Lysander!" Roxanne hissed.

Ivy and I just ignored her.

Ivy and Vinnie got invited to stay for a few hours while Greg went home to do something that neither he nor my mother would tell us.

That suited us though; because while Roxanne and Scorpius went upstairs to talk in private and when Lily and Vinnie vanished for a few hours it meant I had somebody to talk too.

"I want a word." Victoire hissed at me when Ivy went in the kitchen to get the two of us a glass of water. Without waiting for me to reply she sat down on the couch beside me; the room was empty apart from the two of us so us two speaking wouldn't be seen as strange.

"What the hell happened to you? Sleeping with your cousin's boyfriend? Are you crazy or just downright cruel? We all know you and Roxanne barely get on, you don't get on with most of us - but _sleeping_ with her boyfriend -"

"Shut your mouth!" I interrupted her with a fierce glare and a quick snap. "You know _nothing_ of Scorpius and me. Just take your judgemental attitude and -"

"What's going on?"

The two of us looked up to see Ivy stood in front of us, looking from me to Victoire curiously. Without saying anything, Victoire got up and gave me a last glare before she left the room.

"Rose?" Ivy sat down in Victoire's vacant seat and looked at me carefully.

"Scorpius and I slept with each other this morning. We didn't use anything so I needed to get help from Victoire because she's a healer. I lied and said she didn't know the guy and then you said we didn't stay at yours and Scorpius said we both slept at my house and Victoire connected the dots and -"

"Whoa!" Ivy put both hands on my shoulders. "Calm down, breath." she told me quietly but quickly.

I looked into Ivy's eyes for reassurance and was glad that there wasn't any judgement there. She wouldn't judge me - she'd _tease_ me, but she wouldn't judge me.

Not like Victoire who had cast an opinion on me.

"Ivy...what am I going to do? Victoire is going to tell!" I whispered, feeling sick at the thought of my parents and my grandparents knowing what I was doing with Scorpius.

As usual, Ivy had her rational, quick-thinking, 'Slytherin' head on and knew what to do.

"You act like nothing has happened; you play-along with whatever Victoire is going to do. If she says nothing then you don't, you ignore her and you act like nothing happened this morning. Tell Scorpius to do the same."

* * *

Scorpius and Roxanne made up, Lily was talking with Dominique, Molly and Lucy, my parents gave me wary glances every time I went in the same room as them - but since my mother was in the living room and my father was in the kitchen I chose to sit with my father because he's the better parent to be by. So I sat in the kitchen with most of the men as the woman sat in the living room and my cousins spread throughout the house.

"Dad? When are Gran and Granddad getting here?" I asked, I looked at the clock and scowled when I saw it was getting late - my grandparents should be here!

"They rang your Mum about twenty minutes ago; they said they're about forty minutes away." Dad answered.

"Is there any more food? I'm still kind of - oh." I looked and then glared into the doorway to see Lysander stood there, looking at me through unsure eyes.

"There's some pastries there, son." Uncle Bill nodded to a plate of pasties and pies that Gran was making this morning.

"Help yourself." Uncle Percy offered.

"Just don't choke. Totally kill the Christmas spirit if we had to have your funeral." I told him dryly.

"Why would you even care?" Lysander bit back, I noted how none of my uncles, my Dad or Lysander's Dad said anything, but just enjoyed the bitter banter between the two of us.

"_I_ wouldn't, but I'm sure Roxanne might be pretty upset if you died. Can't think of anybody else though..." I tapped my chin and pretended to think as he just scowled at me.

"You're mad!" Lysander shook his head. "One minute you seem to like me, we're getting along fine, the next you act like I don't exist, then you're pissed because I was _talkin g_to another girl, then you're saying you don't care and now you're wishing me dead!"

"Why can't you just stick to one emotion instead of messing with my head?" Lysander asked, looking around the room once before he scowled deeply and turned to storm up the stairs.

I followed him with my eyes; forcing all emotion from my face so nobody could guess what I was thinking.

I don't really know _what_ I'm thinking to be honest...all I'm thinking is that if Scorpius can go from me to Roxanne whenever he seems to see fit - why can't I do that with Lysander?

"Rose, Hugo, your Grandparents are here!"

I looked up from my book from my spot under the window in the attic when Mum's voice floated through the house.

"Rose actually _likes_ her muggle family." Lily explained to Lysander and Lorcan when they looked surprised at my jumping up, throwing my book in Scorpius' direction - I could trust him to not let anybody deface it - and practically running down the ladder and onto the landing.

I could hear Hugo coming down behind me but at a much slower pace but that didn't stop me; as soon as I was down the last flight of stairs and into the living room I felt my face split into a huge grin.

"Gran! Pops!" I yelled with delight when I saw them pulling away from a hug from my other grandparents.

"Rosie!" They both smiled at me and accepted the giant hug that I enveloped them both in, throwing my arms around both of their necks.

I _adore_ my muggle grandparents - they're just downright awesome and they are the only relatives that I have that didn't care what house I got sorted in to. They didn't really care whether I was a Slytherin or a Gryffindor or even a Squib!

"What took you guys so long?" I asked as I pulled away from them.

"Your Grandfather drives so slow and - oh look at my baby boy!" Gran caught sight of Hugo coming into the room from behind me and held her arms open for Hugo to hug her.

"I can't believe my little grand-babies are getting so big - I hope you're still keeping good care of your teeth!" Gran pulled away from Hugo, took both of our chins and opened our mouths to inspect our teeth.

Normally I'd have been annoyed, but since it was my Grandmother Granger I just laughed and hugged her again.

"Granny?" Hugo and I called our Granger grandparents 'Granny' and 'Pops' too avoid confusion when both our grandparents were in the same place as each other.

Granny Granger looked up from where she was sitting beside me on the sofa, plaiting my long hair to look at Hugo.

"Can we have a present? Please?"

"If your Molly and everybody else's mothers agree to it then yes." Granny Granger chuckled.

It didn't take long for my cousins and brother to plead with their parents and Grandma Molly until they all gave in.

"Why don't you all open the gifts that we got you? There's something for all of you." Pops offered, nodding to one of the large bags they had propped up against the wall.

"Mum, Dad you didn't have to get everybody a gift -"

"Oh nonsense, we'd have felt awful if we didn't get everybody one." Pops waved her off - I know he loved all my cousins, aunts and uncles - I overheard him talking with Grandpa Arthur about how he will always be grateful that they were a family to my Aunt Hermione when they weren't safe to be one to her.

"Go on, Ron, make yourself useful." Granny ordered Dad who just bit his lip but did as he was told.

"Ok...Victoire, Rosie, Lily...Freddie...Scorpius..." I didn't expect my Grandparents to get Scorpius one and judging by the look on his face he hadn't expected it either.

"You have the present you wanted too." Granny whispered to me when everybody had a gift in front of them and the others began to open them.

"An envelope full of cash?" I teased her, she grinned back and nodded.

"Oh...Granny!" I gasped and looked down at the camera - the _magical_ camera in my hands. I remember reading about this over the summer; it's the latest release and super expensive - even Scorpius said his parents weren't sure about buying him one.

My gasp had gotten most of the attention from the rest of the family.

"How...how did you know I wanted a camera?" I asked, picking it up from the box and inspecting it intently. The creator was a muggle born who had released dozens of cameras that were effectively muggle cameras with the ability to produce moving photographs.

"You told me your old one broke so I got in touch with your Uncle Harry who told me about this new one so we got you it." Granny smiled at me. I remembered vaguely a conversation over the Easter Holidays in my fourth year about my camera breaking - when in reality I sold it to get money for alcohol. No way would I be selling this.

"Mum! We told you nothing expensive!" Mum scolded Granny.

"Oh shush - don't worry, we got Hugo something extravagant too!" Granny smiled at Hugo who was looking at his gift curiously.

"It's a muggle games console - your mother said you loved playing with the...muggle gadgets at home." Pops explained - I could tell that he was happy that for once he could be the one to teach Hugo something that he thought was simple.

For the next hour I played with my camera, ignoring the other members of my family. I read through the instructions manual twice so I could get a thorough understanding of it.

Once I was confident that I understood how to work it I looked around and grinned when I saw what exactly I would take a photo of; Scorpius was sitting with Roxanne, Albus and Lily. The four of them were laughing about something and Roxanne had her arm draped around Scorpius'; I saw Victoire looking at their arms with a deep intensity in her eyes but thankfully she hadn't said anything yet.

"Scorpius!" I jumped up from my spot near the Christmas tree and walked over to where they were sat in front of an arm chair. "Smile!" I dropped down so I was in between him and Roxanne, pushing Roxanne out of the way of the camera.

Scorpius and I pulled great, sarcastic toothy grins at the exact same time. The camera enabled me to see what pictures I had took and the two of us laughed over the photo.

"Come on Lily, smile!" I moved to sit next to Lily and got her to stick her tongue out at the camera.

* * *

"Time for presents!" I looked up from my sketch pad to see my brother poking his head through the entrance to the attic. He grinned at me before disappearing again. He didn't need to say anything else since it was just Lily and I hiding out on the top floor.

It was Christmas and we had all been downstairs all morning until I had fled the family room because the sight of Scorpius and Roxanne making up for lost time was making me feel sick. Lily had been up here already painting her nails. She had spent the last half an hour describing everything she had given to Vinnie for Christmas whilst I half listened and half tried to finish my drawing.

"We're coming Hugh." I called after my brother. I carefully got up off my mattress careful not to smash my head on the low rafters and slid my sketch book beneath my pillow. Just because I put that charm on my book it doesn't mean that my family won't find some way to open them; the last thing I wanted was Roxanne wondering why I had numerous sketches of Scorpius.

Together Lily and I headed down the many floors to be with everyone else. It was a Weasley tradition for everyone to open their presents together in the family room. It had been this way since before I was born. Unfortunately the family was now too big for the room. Wherever you stepped you were either stepping on someone's fingers or kneeing them in the face.

Lily and I were the last ones down so by the time we arrived there were no visible spaces left on the floor or on the seats. Not in the mood to piss people off by stepping on them I simply sat on the arm of the nearest sofa next to Hugo and my father. Lily managed to cross the room fairly gracefully and squeezed into a gap next to her mum and Albus. Grandpa Arthur and Grandma Molly were sat on the two seated sofa at the far end of the room.

"Merry Christmas Weasleys!" they both cheered together and with a flick of my Grandpa's wand there were presents zooming out from under the tree in every direction. The Scamanders decided to go home for Christmas - mainly because Lysander was likely to get punched by me, Scorpius and my Dad if he put one foot out of line again.

I couldn't help but smile as a small pile started to grow on my lap. The room was filled with the sounds of chatter laughter and happiness.

"Ahh cool!" Hugo cried from beside me as he opened his first present.

* * *

Half an hour later and now even the gaps on the floor between each person were covered in discarded paper.

So far I had unwrapped some clothes, jewellery, school stuff that I intended to accidently leave at home and other stuff from my parents. I had actually smiled and thanked them shocking everyone within hearing distance of us. Hugo had got me a broom maintenance kit which I loved, Lily got me a gorgeous muggle perfume and my grandparents had bought me a muggle sketching set - they said that it was a coincidence I found my old one last night. They also got me some honey dukes chocolate.

I picked up the next present, it was a simple rectangular box shape and wrapped in silver packaging with an elegant emerald ribbon. The tag said nothing but my name, written in a cursive scrawl that looked slightly familiar. I held it to my ear and shook it gently listening to tell tale signs.

I glanced up when I felt someone watching. Everyone around the room was busy with their own presents but amongst the chaos Scorpius was gazing at me curiously. Roxanne was perched on his lap furiously ripping at paper but he wasn't taking any notice of her, his eyes stayed firmly on mine. I instantly knew who this present was from. Of course, the silver paper and green ribbon. Typical Slytherin.

I peeled the paper away carefully to reveal a simple black box. Discarding the paper to my right I picked up the box and eased it open. The sight of what it contained almost took my breath away. It was a simply yet exquisite silver chain, hanging off of it was a intricate, delicate, solid silver flower with a solid emerald fitted into it.

It was simple and just the kind of thing I loved.

After staring at it for a bit more I shut the box so no one else could see and placed it in my hoody pocket so it wouldn't get lost in all the rubbish.

Looking across the room again I saw that Scorpius was still watching. He raised his eyebrows at me and I smiled, this made him do the same back. He looked away when Roxanne started waving her wrist in his face. On it was a new bracelet with a couple of charms hanging off. That must be what Scorpius had got her, it was nice enough but I definitely preferred mine.

When everyone had finished, hugs and thankyous had been exchanged all the children disappeared leaving the room to be cleared and the dinner to be finished.

I went straight to the attic like most of the older children to sort everything out and maybe try on some new clothes. Dumping my pile on my bed I quickly picked out the new clothes I wanted to put on and moved past everyone into the tiny bathroom that had been installed.

Inside I locked the door and pulled off the pair of sweatpants I was wearing. I then pulled off my hoody, remembering to take out the black box and place it on the shelf first. I then pulled on my new pair of black skinny jeans; they fit perfectly and didn't feel too tight at all. On top I pulled on a blue woollen jumper, it was baggy and hung slightly off one shoulder but looked good.

Looking in the mirror I pulled the necklace from its box and unclasped it. Then careful not to pull my hair I fastened it back up at the back of my neck. I let it fall and it fell into place just above my cleavage.

For today I decided to tuck it underneath my sweater. I wanted to keep it to myself and to be perfectly honest didn't want anyone asking questions about it.

* * *

For the next hour I sat and sorted out all my presents before messing about with my new camera again. Lily sat on my bed with me flicking through a magazine and posing for a photo every once in a while. Dominique, Roxanne, Lucy, Rose and Molly were on the other side of the room talking about something I had no interest in and I think all the boys were outside.

We all jumped when we heard Grandma's magnified voice shout that dinner was ready. We all instantly stopped what we were doing and leapt for the hole in the floor. The Weasley appetite was obvious in all of us.

I leant back against the wall, crossed my legs underneath me and groaned. I was so full; I had eaten my dinner, plus extra as well as my huge desert. The adults had vacated to the dining room so a lot of us children were either spread out across the family room playing games and talking or in other rooms.

I was sat on the arm of the chair; Hugo was sat next to me thrashing James at chess. Louis and Lucy were playing exploding snap with Albus, Lily and Rose watching. Dominique was sat chatting to Roxanne whilst Scorpius sat next to his girlfriend staring at the floor. All the others were somewhere else.

I pulled out my sketch book, leant it against my thigh and started to draw again. I stopped when a shadow appeared over me blocking my light.

"Oi!" I growled throwing down my pencil and looking to see the culprit.

Scorpius was stood grinning at me. I fought the blush that was threatening to cover my face and instead acted how I normally would.

"What do you want Malfoy? I asked raising my eyebrows at him playfully.

"I wanted to see how this looked, Weasley." He whispered before reaching forwards and hooking his finger beneath the chain of my new necklace and pulling it from beneath my jumper. I couldn't breathe. The memories of the last time Scorpius' hands were this close to me flashing through my mind.

"It looks beautiful." He breathed letting it fall back down. His grey eyes showed a hint of sadness. "Green and silver...it really suits you."

"Scorpius babe, what are you doing?" Roxanne's voice appeared from behind him. She stepped next to him and looked me up and down, her eyes finally stopping on my breasts.

"Checking me out Foxy?" I winked at her.

"What is that?" She snapped pointing at my new necklace not even reacting to my last.

"Oh this? It's my Christmas present from your boyfriend. Isn't it lovely?" I replied not wanting to taunt her but failing. Her mouth fell open into the perfect O shape and I struggled to hold back a laugh.

I waited for her to explode but for once her anger wasn't directed at me. Instead she turned to her boyfriend and flipped out.

"Scorpius what the fuck!?" she snapped at him. People around the room looked over. Molly glanced at the doorway quickly, in case the parents heard one of the good kids swearing. Scorpius stared back at her with a confused gaze.

"What do you mean?" he asked visible swallowing.

"Why did you buy my cousin that?" she growled.

"We're friends; friends buy friends gifts at Christmas." He replied calmly.

"Yeah, but not gifts like that! I found that necklace in your dorm room back in September and didn't say anything because I just presumed it was for me. Now you go and give it to my least favourite person, is this some kind of sick joke?" She shouted right up in his face making him and even me flinch. "You give me this piece of tat and give her something better? I'm your _girlfriend_, Scorpius!"

Before Scorpius could even reply she turned and stormed out the room. Dom got up to follow her.

"Dom, I've got this." Scorpius murmured before walking off after his crazy girlfriend.

I sat back against the wall and closed my eyes. On one hand that was terribly funny but on the other it was confusing.

I had thought about it earlier when I realised that it wasn't exactly a present that a friend gives you, but then came to the conclusion that Scorpius and I aren't exactly just friends. But now Roxanne had said that she found the necklace back in September when Scorpius and I were still nothing more than just friends.

I'm starting to wonder if there has always been a little more to our relationship than we thought. Had we flirted? Maybe...but that's just innocent.

But,

a snide, sly sneaky voice from inside my head spoke up, _you're not a naturally flirty person._

Had...have I always been attracted to Scorpius Malfoy?

* * *

Later that night we were all in bed. I was lying awake staring at the roof still confused by the Scorpius situation. It didn't help that since him and Roxanne hadn't made up yet she had made Scorpius switch places with Dominique. He was now sleeping on the mattress to my right.

All around me was a soft chorus of snores but I still could not sleep, I was worrying too much. What if Victoire told someone? What if it happened again? There were way too many variables I could not control.

"Rose? You awake?" I heard a voice, hardly a whisper. I looked to my right, couldn't see anything in the darkness but knew who it was.

"Don't worry, everyone's asleep." Scorpius assured me.

"Thank you for my present Scorp, it's beautiful." I breathed. I felt him smile.

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl." He replied and at that moment I was glad it was pitch black because I was blushing, a lot.

"What's happening between us Rose?" Scorpius asked after we lay in silence for a while.

"I have no idea, but it's definitely wrong." I replied after a bit.

"It feels right." Scorpius said so quietly I almost missed it.

Again I felt the feeling take over me and before I knew it, even in the darkness our lips had found each other.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


End file.
